Damn, I Hate Love Triangles
by DaeImagines
Summary: It seems that Jazmine has a little competition on who gets Huey's heart. What happens when another woman, that is everything Huey looks for in a girl, comes along? Well, you'll just have to find out... H/J
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, or anything related to it.**

**Summary: It seems that Jazmine has a little competition on who gets Huey's heart. What happens when another woman, that is everything Huey looks for in a girl, comes along? Well, you'll just have to find out..... H/J**

**So, Jazmine is not going to be the whiny, naive, pushover. Many things will be different in this story....**

**Huey- 18, senior**

**Jazmine- 17, senior**

**Riley- 16, sophmore**

**Cindy- 17, senior**

**Caesar- 18, senior**

**Rose- 16, sophmore**

**Imani- 18, senior**

**Devon- 21, junior in college**

**Cassie- 21, Junior in college**

**Santiago- 20, junior in college **

**( GO TO PROFILE TO SEE WHAT ROSE, CASSIE, DEVON, SANTIAGO AND IMANI LOOK LIKE)**

**Chapter 1**

**JAZMINE POV**

*****RING RING RING RING*

I immediately woke up and slammed my hand on the off button of the alarm clock. I almost forgot that this was the first day of my senior year in high school. I was about to get up, but the door flew wide open, and my mom stood there with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face.

"Get up, get up!...Oh my gosh. I can't believe you're almost an adult" She sniffed,and held back some tears from her crucelan-colored eyes.

I got out of bed and gave my mom an irritated look. "Mom, come on. This isn't my graduation, yet. Enough with the waterworks."

My mom breathed a deep sigh and replied "I know, I know. First Devon, and now you...Just time goes by so fast....Makes me feel old." Devon was my older brother who is a junior in college at Wood Crest University. Graduating as the best football player ever at Woodcrest high, he was, and still is, "the guy" to be. He has a beautiful girlfriend named Cassie who i desperately want to be my sister-in-law. She is a mocha-colored girl with naturally curly long locks of hair, and one of the nicest people i know. Then there's his best friend,....Santiago,....but we'll talk more about him...later.

"Yea....and yea." I said with a smile on my face.

Mom gave me a stern glare, which made me laugh even more, and walked out the door. Probably to go downstairs to get a head start on dad's coffee, and breakfast. I looked over at the clock. 5:00. School started at 7: 30, so i had more than enough time to get ready. I went over to my closet, and looked at all the new clothes i bought last weekend. Once i found my outfit, i layed it out on my bed. I grabbed a towel, and went into my bathroom. After taking a 30- minute shower, I got out and put my Victoria Secret bra and panties on. Next, came my red booty shorts that highlighted my,long, smooth legs that any girl would kill for. Finally, I put on my black V-neck tank top that had a lace neckline. Going back into the bathroom, i curled my long, silky hair that came close to resembling Beyonce. I applied eye liner, mascara, and clear lip gloss. When i was done, I stared at myself in the mirror, and fell into a slight daze.

A lot has changed since my innocent, oblivious, 11-year old self. Emotionally and physically. It all began when i was 13, and i think that was when i became aware of the real world. I lost all my naive side, with a lot of help from Huey, and started to grow up. Now, for the physical. I stopped growing, and ended at a comfortable 5"5. Curves also started to kick in once i turned 13, and now they've reached a firm 10/10. Nice ass, breath-taking legs, 34C tatas. Every thing's just right. I was suddenly taken out of my daze as i heard my i phone ring

"_I look up to the sky  
And now the World is mine  
Ive known it all my life  
I made it, I made it!  
I used to dream about, the life I'm living now  
I know that theres no doubt.  
I made it, I made it_!"

I ran and picked up the phone, seeing it was Cindy, quickly greeted "Hey girl"

Cindy replied, "Girl?! It's 6: 40!When you coming?!"

"Oh shit!,I totally forgot" I put on my 2-inch Marc Jacob heels, grabbed my Gucci purse, and went downstairs

"It's alright. Last night, dat party was wild. So, just hurry up. I don't want to be late."

"OK, I'm on my way." and hung up.

As i got to the bottom of the stairs, i saw breakfast was out, dad sipping coffee and reading the paper. "Hey daddy."

"Hey baby girl, have a good day." I grabbed a piece of toast off my plate and headed towards the door.

"You too." I called out.

Once i got outside, I ran to my car, put the keys into my silver Austin martin, and started to pull out of my driveway. From across the street, I saw Huey, and Riley get into Huey's Black Hummer. They were already in the car for me to say something, so I continued to drive to Cindy's house. I finally made it to Cindy's house, and honked the horn three times. After three minutes, Cindy walked out of her door and approached the car.

A few years ago, Cindy dropped her tomboy rep and had a complete makeover. Her once braided blond hair now had slight waves that hang to her mid-back, and straight bangs that stopped a little above her eyebrows. She stood at 5"8', and had a toned body. Looking mighty fierce I her outfit, she wore; Black boots with a 2-inch heel, purple and Grey stripped dress that showed all her curves. In her hand, she carried her purple D&G purse. As she opened the car door, and got in, boy did I get an earful. I started up the car and drove to WCHS.

"Jazzy, I swear. You be so late."

"Sorry, I guess I lost track of time."

"It's alright girlfriend. You ready for senior year?!"

" Hell to the muthafuckin yea!" I screamed, and we both started to laugh.

" So what was up last night with you and Caesar? You and him were lookin mighty comfortable with each other...."

"Well..." She looked out of the window with a sly smirk on her face, as if she as hiding something. I glanced at her and gasped.

" You slut!," we both laughed. " So, how was it?"

"We didn't do THAT Jazzy!...We made out until it was time for him to go, and he even dropped me off home last night."

"Wait...he dropped you home last night?!....Then, why the fuck do I have to pick you up? Oh, Ceez is gonna get it when I see him!"

"Girl, calm down. Keep this on the hush hush. I don't want to take things too fast. So, don't talk about it....You feel me?"

" Yea, I feel you girl." I replied as I pulled up to my parking space at WCHS.

We got out of the car, and went to the courtyard where the crew would be. It was 7:10 a.m., so we had 20 minutes to chill before school started. Once we got to the courtyard, we saw Riley, Rose, Caesar, and Huey.

Riley still kept his braids, still wants to be a thug, and still wants to kill santa claus. He wears the same old jeans, same nikes, and same white tank top. How typical. He has gotten buff, and grew to about 6"1'. I guess going to the gym everyday pays off. Even though he is older, he does have a tint of boyish features in his face. A lot of girls have noticed this too, because he " be getting bitches left and right". In my opinion, I think there's one girl for him. Her name is Rose.

Rose has a heart-shaped face, big chocolate-colored eyes, and mocha-colored skin. Her ebony hair flows down her back, and she has choppy side bangs that cover the right side of her forehead. She is very petite, standing at a 5"2'. Her outfit consists of; a green half-jacket, purple tank top, blue round stud shorts, and green sandals. Riley was the first to meet her, and everyone else warmed up to her. I mean, who wouldn't? Her sweet and caring personality melts away even the toughest ***Ahem,Riley, Huey, Ahem*** of personalities. Even though we've known each other for only 2 years, she's like a little sister to me. And I look out for her as a bigger sibling should. It's quite obvious to who she likes, but he is too oblivious to read between the lines...It's surprising he can read in the first place.

Caesar hasn't really changed that much. Just gotten muscular, taller(6"3'), and his dreads got longer. He still has a dream of making it big as a rapper, and spits beats almost religiously. I have to admit, homeboy can rap, and I wouldn't be surprised if he became big in a couple of years. Me and Ceez have also gotten close over the years, and he tells me almost everything. I would say I'm right after Huey when it comes down to it.

Huey....Oh gosh Huey. Where do I start with this beautiful specimen of man? He sure has grown from his 11-year old boy body to an 18-year old MAN. His afro,his _adorable_ afro, looks the same. Only gotten bigger. He stands at a respectable 6"4, with broad shoulders, and a very sexy 8-pack. Any girl would fall into a daze with his light-brown eyes. Actually many girls have taken a certain liking to Huey, but he's not like that. That's why I love him. Instead, he would rather protest about the injustice of some random political scandal, or go on hunger strikes. Yep...Huey may have changed drastically physically, but mentally, he is the same old same old.

We advanced to the crew, and I said, "Hey guys! Wass-" but was rudely interrupted by a,

"HUEY! I've been looking everywhere for you"

**CLIFFHANGER**

**So I got really bored, and I started this story. Hope you enjoyed it. Read and review please, I would really appreciate it.**

**- MCLuvU**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys, and this is the next chapter :) p.s.-,sorry for the wait. I had exams, and now that school is out; I have absolutely no excuse to not update at least once week.**

**Recap:**

_We advanced to the crew, and I said, "Hey guys! Wass-" but was rudely interrupted by a, _

"_HUEY! I've been looking everywhere for you"_

**CHAPTER 2**

**COURTYARD**

Everyone turned around to look at the voice who screamed Huey's' name. I cringed in disgust as I saw who it was. Imani...Ugh...

Imani was basically like the girl version of Huey. Both strong into their black heritage, and always discussing the current events taking place. I absolutely, postiviely, from the bottom of my heart despised that GIRL with a strong ass passion. There have been numerous occasions where she has tried to take my place within the group, and I don't take too kindly to being pushed aside like and old pair of heels. Of course, having the strong relationships with my friends, that plan was a fail. Ceez, Cindy, Riley, and Rose are all on the same page on what we feel for this bitch. Everyone, besides the crew(excluding Huey), has taken a liking to her at WCHS. I don't know why though, because she has a cold and stoic attitude towards others. I guess you could say she was on the popular side, so it is unfortunate that I have to see her at most of the parties or hang out spots that we go to. She has a fair caramel complexion, and stands at 5"6'. Her hair is in and afro-like style with big curls. Occasionally she wears glasses, but today they appear to be absent from her face. She wore dark blue skinny jeans, anesa floral camisole top, and black buffy hooded sandals. Even though we loathe each other, we do have one thing in common. We both want Huey.

She looked at Huey and gave him a half-smile.

He looked at her and gave her a smooth "Hey" and smiled at her. Then gave her a hug.

_Ouch._

_Boy, do I wish I could be her right about know._

I glared at her with all my might, and If looks could kill; she'd be dead about three times by now.

I regained my composure, and smartly said " Well, before I was RUDELY interrupted by nobody. As I was saying before. Wass-"

"Umm...who are you calling a nobody?" Imani said as she gave me a death look.

"Hmmm...Who was the person who interrupted me?And then had the audacity to go even lower and interrupt me for the second time...There, you have your answer."

"Well, I have to go away Huey. See you later" she said as she blew a kiss at him.

He smiled awkwardly.

Boy, was I hella mad!

_Ugh,i just want to beat the shit out of that ugly b-_

I stopped ranting in my head, as I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking to see who messed up my reasonable and civilized thoughts about Imani, I found out it was Ceez.

He whispered "Damn Jazzy. Calm down. You look like you bout to whoop that ass. It's not real attractive to see such a beautiful girl with a stank face. Like," He made this hilarious stank face, where he scrunched up his nose, and his mouth looked like it was about to fall off.

I smiled,and laughed. Ceez always knows how to brighten my mood.

"Aight, I won't whoop her ass...today."

Ceez smiled. "Good Girl"

"Hey!...i'm not a DOG."

"Yea, yea. Whatever."

Everyone else was talking as we were having our little moment, so we went back to the group and joined them.

Then the bell rang.

**IN CLASS**

This was exciting because, I had all my classes, including lunch with Huey. Ceez,Huey, Cindy, and I, were the only ones out of the group who got accepted into the IB( International Baccalaureate) program.

I only had two classes with Cindy and Ceez, without including lunch.

As Huey and I were walking to first period, guess who walked up beside Huey? The bitch.

Oh,yeah How could I forget? She is in the IB program also.

She smiled seeing him, and received a half-smile in return.

"Hey, Huey. Let me see your schedule."

Huey gave her the schedule.

Her face lit up in a koolaid smile that would put the koolaid guy to shame.

"Our schedule is exactly the same!"

"That's cool." he replied, as we all walked into first period.

Imani sat to the left of Huey, as I sat to the right.

"Huey-" I started

" Hey Huey, what time is that protest you were talking about?" The bitch said.

"8 a.m." He said.

Then, they started going on about the protest, and other things. Having Huey completely and utterly ignore me.

_I feel like beating that fucking bitch to a pulp._

_It's soooooooo not fucking fair._

His attention used to always be on me, until She came. Instead of Him and I going to the hill to relax and reflect on life, it's him and her. Instead of him coming over to my house, it's always hers. Even during the Sunday dinners between my family and his, she all of a sudden started joining.

Well, at least I have one thing she doesn't... The approval of everyone else. Everyone can see right through her phony smile. Hell, even granddad doesn't like her.

_I'm not gonna let this bitch all over me. _

_Never again. _

_I'm not going down without a fucking fight._

I was about to get Huey's attention, but the teacher came in.

_Damn._

_I'll get him later._

**PARKING LOT**

It was the end of the first day of school,and frankly it sucked. Even though Huey had all my classes, I barely saw him. All thanks to the infamous Imani.

Both of my parents were on business trips, so I had the house to myself for two, whole, weeks.

_Cha-Ching_.

I saw Huey come out of the school, surprisingly alone, walking this way to his car. I was standing at the driver side of the black Hummer.

_If there was any time to talk to Huey, this was the moment._

_Finally, I have my chance._

"Hey Huey" I said, in a cute voice.

" Hey Jazz, I'd like to get inside of my car" he said sarcastically.

"Yea, we'll get to the later. I was wondering if you wanted to chill later on today," I grabbed his hand and, gave him this look that any guy would get happy over...But, then I remembered that, Huey is not like any guy... So.

He took his hand out of the grip of mine, and look a little uncomfortable.

"Sure. Can I get in MY car now?"

"Well, damn. You don't have to be so rude about it."

"Well, you're in the way of me getting into MY car"

"Whatever. Be over there regular time" I said, as moved out of the way.

He got in the hummer, and replied "Ok", with a little smile.

My heart melted, and I looked like a smiling fool as he pulled out and drove off.

I quickly got in my car, and started to drive to my house.

**JAZMINE'S HOUSE**

I walked upstairs to my room, fell on my bed with a deep sigh, recollecting my thoughts.

_I really like Huey. _

_I mean, I really REALLY like him._

_I remember that one time when Ceez said he like me back..._

_But are his feelings still the same?_

_Or has the bitch made his heart change?_

I stopped day-dreaming, and started on my homework.

Time passed by. I looked at the clock, and it was about 6:00 p.m.

"Oh shit!" I yelled.

I lost track of time, and Huey would be over in about an hour.

I went into my bathroom, and took a quick shower. When I came out, I put on some blue, satin short shorts, and a lacey black tank top. My hair was out, so it flowed down my back, with slight waves from the water.

I walked downstairs to put some popcorn on, and when it was done, I put it in a huge bowl.

The doorbell rung. I looked at the clock. 8:00.

_Right on time_

_Like always..._

I went over to the door, and saw Huey.

He was wearing some red gym shorts, with a white wife-beater.

_Mmmm..._

_He looks so good I could just f-_

"Are you going to let me in? Or just stare at me?"

"Oh, umm, come in." I said, with a slight blush on my face. I moved to the side and let him through. He came inside and headed to the cabinet where all the movies were stacked.

_Yea._

_Real smooth move Jazz._

I went inside the kitchen to grab the popcorn, along with some iced tea and a coke. When I walked in the living room, I saw Huey put in a movie. As I was putting the popcorn and drinks on the table, Huey sat don next to me. He grabbed the ice tea, taking a sip.

" Ahhhh...you remembered."

"It's been long, but not long enough"

"But still..."

"What movie did you put in?"

"You'll see."

"Damnnn. Always gotta be so difficult."

Huey laughed. A genuine laugh.

_I love it when he's like this._

_I'm glad he hasn't lost his attitude when he's alone with me._

"Huey..."

"Hmm?"

We looked into each others' eyes...

I think my mouth began to have a mind of its own because before I knew it, my lips were softly placed upon his.

_Damn my mouth._

_**CLIFFHANGER!**_

_**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED!R&R PLEASE, AND THANK YOU.**_

_**- MCLUVU**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I really appreciate it ****J Here is the next chapter. Read, review, and enjoy.**

**Recap:**

Huey laughed. A genuine laugh.

_I love it when he's like this._

_I'm glad he hasn't lost his attitude when he's alone with me._

"Huey..."

"Hmm?"

We looked into each others' eyes...

I think my mouth began to have a mind of its own because before I knew it, my lips were softly placed upon his.

_Damn my mouth._

**CHAPTER 3**

Huey's lips feel so soft pressed against mine.

_This feels so right_

Huey is not pulling back from the kiss.

_Is it true?….Was Ceez right?_

Huey starts to pull me to his chest.

_It's true._

Huey deepens the kiss.

_Finally!….Nothing can ruin this moment._

PHONE RINGS

_**I am the stone that builder refused**_

_**I am the visual**_

_**The inspiration**_

_**That made lady sing the blues**_

_**I'm the spark that makes your idea bright**_

_**The same spark**_

_**That lights the dark**_

_**So that you can know your left from your right**_

Huey pulls back because, he gets a phone call.

"Imani?"

"Hey Huey" I hear a snotty voice say.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Just really bored. Are you busy?"

He glanced at me, then quickly responded "No. Not at all"

"Cool. Meet me at the hill."

"Coming now"

Without a single utter of a goodbye: Huey got up, went out the door, and was gone.

_BULLSHIT!_

_This is complete bullshit!_

_If I really want Huey to become mine, I need to act fast._

_No more being hesitant._

_I have to face this._

_And I will…_

…_.Tomorrow…._

_After School._

**NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL**

I was standing at the same spot, at the exact same time, looking for the exact same person from the previous day. Today went ok. Not too bad, but not too good. Received the usual smartass remarks from the bitch, which I returned with my fly ass comebacks.

_Where is Huey?_

_He should be here by now…_

As if time was on my side, Huey walked outside the doors of WCHS. Heading towards his car, I couldn't help but notice how extra fine he looked today.

_Mmmm…_

_No, no!_

_Stay focus Jazmine._

_You can not afford to lose concentration over those huge muscles ripping through that black shirt._

_Or those full, sexy lips you tasted yesterday._

_Or those mysterious eyes that capture your undivided attention._

_Yes._

_Stay in control._

Huey finally snapped out of his thoughts enough to realize that I was right in front of him, blocking his entrance to the drivers' door…Yet again.

"Déjà vu?" I said, adding a nervous laugh.

"…" he looked at me with his emotionless stare.

"That was supposed to make you laugh"

"Obviously it didn't" he said in his obvious monotone voice.

"Huey…"

"What?"

" About yesterday…the kiss"

"What about that?" He said with his unmoving face yet again.

I looked up at him in disbelief, and disgust.

"Are you serious?"

"Serious about what?"

"The kiss!….You honestly can't say you felt nothing when I kissed you. You obviously like it. No pulling back. No stopping. Just….accepting"

Huey became quiet, and looked uncomfortable. I smiled once I saw this.

"Huey, it's ok," I step closer. "I know how you feel," I stepped up to him so that if I went closer, I'd be stepping on his foot. "I know you like me" I put my arms around his neck. His body tensed by my touch. "I feel the same way" I said, giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. This was returned, along with a pair of arms holding my waist, pulling me closer. The kiss went on for about another minute. We stopped, looking into each others eyes. He moved his arms from my waist, and I removed my arms from his neck.

"Jazmine…We should talk about this in a more…private area."

"Yea." I said with a smile.

"Meet me at my house around 5:00"

"Ok." I said, and gave him a small peck.

He was a little startled, but gave me a quick hug.

"See you later Huey" I said walking to my car just cheesing away, as he got in and drove off.

_YES!_

_What now, bitch?_

_All I have to do is hope this talk with Huey will be ok, and…_

_And…_

_Huey will finally be mine._

_For years, I have dreamed of this moment._

_Now that it looks as if my prayers have been answered…_

_My heart fills with joy._

I got in my car, and drove to my house.

**FROM THE BUSHES IN THE PARKING LOT**

"That little bitch! If she thinks she can take MY Huey away from me, she is sadly mistaken. Oh, I have something big planned for you, Jazmine Dubois….Watch out Mutt!" Said the angry voice of Imani.

**DUN DUNDUNNNNNNN**

**Again, thanks for the reviews you guys. I really appreciate it. The next chapter will have more characters in it. I should have it up this week, but if I don't. Yall know to bug me about . R&R please, and thank you!**

**-MCLUVU**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry about not updating lately. I Was in the country visiting the folks, and there was not a lot of reception there. I will make it up to yall, though. I will do my best to get in another chapter this week. **

**Chapter 4**

**Rose POV, after bushes incedent**

It was after school, and I was looking for him.

Him

.

Riley Freeman.

The boy who makes my heart leap every time I hear his name, or feel his touch from his warm hugs, or the million other simple things about him that the girls he messes with don't recognize.

As I turned the corner of the hallway, I spotted the young man that would forever have my heart, and my face lit up with glee. Unfortunately, this glee was short-lived when I found him with Rebecca Centeno , pushing her against the locker, kissing her with so much passion.

I immediately turned back around, and headed to my car in a furious, sad rage.

_It's always Her!_

_Rebecca Centeno! _

Rebecca Centeno is Riley's on and off again girlfriend. Seems like they're on for now. She is a sophomore cheerleader, and her name is well-known through out WCHS. Her Hispanic fierce attitude seems to attract a lot of people into liking her. Her looks obviously attract the guys. Long waves of raven-black hair end right below her but, and she has a face and body to die for. Her looks are so good that she doesn't have to wear make-up,and she'll still look better than more than half of the girls who do wear make up at this school. Then, her golden skin is like the icing to top off the cake. To sum It up, Rebecca Centeno is the "it" girl of the sophomore class

_Figures this would Happen again._

_It always does, even though I pray for it to stop._

_I know I should stop getting my hopes up when it comes to Riley, but I have faith in him._

_One day he will realize that he made a wrong choice._

_Class is better than ass._

_Yes._

_Think positive Rose._

On my way home, I repeated "Class is better than ass" to calm down my nerves. I never want to be that girl who goes crazy over a guy and tries to sabotage the relationship. All i want is for Riley to have his fun, and I'm hoping one day he will finally be mine.

I pulled into the house driveway, and got out of my car. My house may not be as fancy as all my other friends, but I'm thankful for what I have. Even though my parents and I are going through rough times, things will get better. I have hopes that one day they won't have to work as many hours as they do just to barely make it with the bills, and we can have more family time like we used to. Coming home to the silence everyday makes me feel alone, and I try to avoid it as possible. My plan was to hang out with Riley like I usually do, so by the time I get home,my parents should just be getting back in. That plan didn't work out too well, so I moved on to plan B.

I reached into my bag for my phone, looked for the name I wanted in my contacts. Once I found the name, I pressed 'talk', and waited for the person to answer.

Beeeep.

Beeeep.

"Hey girl!"

"Hey Cindy. I was, umm,wondering if you wanted to hang out."

"Of course! Come over to my house, I just got dropped off by Ceez."

"Uh-oh!Cindyyyy and Ceezzzz!"

"Shut up girl!" Cindy said as she laughed.

"I'll be over there in 20 minutes"

"K girl. Bye."

"Bye."

**Ceez POV, 3:00 p.m.**

_Man, that girl make me go wild._

Thanks to Jazz for not being able to take Cin home. I Just dropped her off home, and I especially appreciate the tongue action I got from as her special little "thank you". I need to step up my game if I want to be with her. I mean, really be with her. Most guys would be satisfied with the little action here and there for the girl they got feelings for.

_Not me though._

_I want to be with Cin, and not in just a physical way either. _

_I wanna be her man. _

_Her, my woman. _

This aint just some silly little crush, and I can feel it's not. I've been feelin for her for more than seven years. So, yea. It's deeper than some high school infatuation. If I want this to work, I need to ask her out properly.

_Like a real gentleman should do for his queen._

Imma figure something out, cause Cin deserves more than a few kisses here and there.

**Cindy POV, 3:21**

Ding Dong!

I walked to the door, looked through the peep hole knowing exactly who was behind the door. I opened it.

"Rose!"

"Cindy!"

we gave each other a hug.

"Girl, what's up with you? I didn't see you at the court this morning."

"Oh. Sorry! I was running late. Hung out with Riley last night"

"Ohhhhh. Roseee and Rileyyy!"

Rose looked a little hurt by the comment I made, but quickly regained her cheerful composure.

"Rose? No smart comeback?"

"I'll tell you about it later"

"Oh...ok...Come on!Let's go up to my room!"

"Ok" she said with a soft smile.

I walked up the black stairs that lead to my room, Rose following close behind me. Once I got to the room, I opened the Brown double doors, and entered. I laid down on my bed, with Rose joining me in the spot right next to me.

"So, what's up with you? Why the long face once I mentioned you and Riley?"

Rose let out a deep sigh

"Riley and Rebecca are back together. I saw them making out in the hallway when I was going to meet up with him. I guess he had other plans, though"

I felt something in me start to boil.

"That little nigga! When I see his dumbass tommorow imma beat the hell outta him!"

"No! It's ok Cindy."

" 'It's ok'?"

"Yea. Chill out girl. I'm letting him have his fun. If it's meant to happen, it will happen between Riley and I"

I calmed down a little bit, and realized how much of an amazing person Rose is.

" Wow...Riley is so fucking clueless, he doesn't even know when the most real, down-ass chick is staring in front of him."

"Well, what do you expect?...He's Riley." Rose said bluntly.

We busted out laughing

" Yea, girl! That is true."

"So, ummm...What's going on with you and Ceez?"

I threw on my big kool-aid smile, and replied,

"It's complicated.."

"Well, how complicated can it be? You like him! He likes you! This is not advanced science people!"

I chuckled at the cute ranting of rose.

"Well I know I want to be with him. More than, ya know, friends with benefits. I wanna be his chick. Ya feel meh?"

"Yea, I feel ya girl."

I put my head down, gave an embarrassed look, with my cheeks slightly blushing.

"I guess I'm...too shy..to do anything about it."

"WHAT?The Cindy SHY?...Ummmm,where are the cameras? Ashton, my dawg, where you at?"

I gave her a "no the hell you didn't " look.

She returned with a "yes the hell I did!" look.

We then started to laugh at the silliness of each other.

"You wanna see if Jazz can come over and we can have a girls' night?" Rose asked.

I chuckled.

" If I did that then I would be violating the text she sent me about her and Huey."

"Did they finally get together?"

"Well you see what happened was..."

J**azmine POV, 4:50 p.m.**

Tick,Tock.

Tick, Tock.

I glared at the mimicking clock hanging on the wall in the living room.

My Homework was finished. Check.

I had a little snack to eat earlier. Check.

Already took my shower and changed into some nice clothes. Check.

I was wearing some black skinny jeans with a red v-neck fitting shirt, a golden heart necklace, and some red sandals. My hair was down, with small curls.

_I have to admit ,I do _look_ pretty damn good._

With one last look into the mirror, and I was on my way over to Huey's house.

The usual two minute walk over to the Freeman house felt more like two hours. The anxiousness was eating me alive, and I'm filling up with curiosity over the outcome of this.. "talk".

Once I reached the door, I rang the doorbell. It wasn't much later till I got an answer, and was facing the oldest Freeman boy.

My body froze.

He gave me a weird look.

"Well, are you going to look at me, or are you going to come in here and talk to me?"

My face flushed from the embarrassment.

" Oh, shut up " I said.

"Just saying" he said with his sexy smirk.

I followed, and sat next to him on one of the beige-colored couches. We sat in about a minute full of silence, until I broke the ice.

"Ummm, ...You wanted to talk in private?Well, we have the privacy now."

"Yea, I know. I want to talk about what happened between us...The kiss...The parking lot...Everything."

I gave a confused face.

"Huey Freeman...How do you feel about me?"

"I..uh... You're decent."

"...Decent?"

"Yea... Decent."

"Huey, let's stop beating around the bush. Mmkay? Do you like me more than a friend? What did you feel about the kiss? And what are we?"

I guess my aggressive attitude threw Huey off, because judging by his shocked and speechless facial expression, he was not expecting that. He quickly regained his usual composure, let out a deep sigh, and began to answer my three questions.

"Ok...Yes, I do like you more than a friend...I liked the kiss...And we're just friends."

"...Just friends?..."

"Yes. Just friends."

I looked down, trying to control my sad face.

"But, I would like it if we could be more than friends. And I would like you, Jazmine Dubois,

to be my girlfriend."

I looked up at Huey, immediately loosing any trace that I was sad a few seconds ago.

"You really mean that?" I exclaimed.

" Jazz, you should know by now I don't have too much of a sense of humor."

I laughed, "True."

"So, are you going to answer me Jazz? Or just leave me hanging?"

I gave a "ohhhh, yea" face as if I forgot the whole entire question.

"!YES! Of course yes...Huey, you don't know how long I've been wanting this day to come true. I just really like you. Soooo much." I said, with a smile that couldn't possibly get any wider.

He smiled,leaning closer to my face, touching my chin, and bringing my mouth to his. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sweet kiss with the guy whom I am in love with.

A couple of minutes later, we broke for air. We spent the rest of the day just chilling at Huey's until it was time for me to go home.

_It seems as if everything is falling in to place. _

_I cant complain._

_I have my love, Huey._

**Riley POV, Riley's Room, 11:00p.m.**

_Damn, that girl knows how to wear a nigga out._

I just came back from my girlfriend, Becca, house. She made up to all the fuckin we missed when that bitch wasn't actin straight.

_Why do I put up with her?_

I smiled, and dumbly remembered why I put up with her bitchassness.

_She knows stuff the best porn stars don't even know about._

_And that ass is fat!_

But, shit. I don't know. Maybe if she doesn't have to be so fucking jealous, then this whole relationship thing could work out. Even though Rebecca gets on my last damn nerves sometimes, she'll still have a spot in my heart...no homo.

All I know is she's the perfect girl for me. She feisty with the attitude, got a bangin' body, and knows how to fuck.

_Yea._

_That's the type of girls I only fuck wit._

_**NO CLIFFHANGER D:**_

**Well, That's it for now guys. Thanks for the reviews!**

**- MCLUVU**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Jazmine POV, 2:30 p.m.**

The next couple of days were quite a blur, but a good blur. The kind of blur where so many positive things are happening to you, that you don't notice the time going by. It seems ever since Huey and I became official, life has been blissful. A sigh of relief and a couple of "about damn times" were the reaction from the crew, and other close friends, when word got around about Huey and I. It was Friday, after school, and I was so excited for the upcoming events for the night. Huey is supposed to be taking me out tonight, and I'm so looking forward for our first date.

_Oh my gosh..._

_Our first date!_

I don't think my relationship with Huey has entirely hit me yet. My reason for saying that is because, it's the simple little things that normal everyday couples do that give me this energy of excitement. It then hits me, once my mind lingers, about those being the same things Huey and I will eventually do... As any other normal everyday couple would and should do.

_The thing is..._

_I don't think Huey and I are a "normal everyday couple"._

And I'm not sad about that either. Normal everyday couples don't last forever, and don't stay together that long. It's those weird, unexpected relationships that somehow last for a long period of time. Those are the type of relationships that have an unbelievably amazing outcome of a 50th year anniversary. That is the type of relationship I yearn for with my love, Huey.

I was searching the hallways of the school for my big- afro, tall, sexy boyfriend. That is, if I would like a ride home. Huey insisted on picking me up this morning. Why? I have no clue. It's all good though. Just the mere thought of him wanting to spend more time with me makes my heart soar...Even if it's only 15 minutes in a car.

_Ugh._

_Where the hell is he?_

_He said to meet him by his locker..._

My pants pocket started to ring, so I looked down to find the culprit. It was my magenta-colored samsung exclaim phone. I took out my phone, looking at the new text message I had received from Huey.

Huey:_I'm outside _

I rolled my eyes in a frustrated manner, and was contemplating whether or not to respond back with a smart Alec text message...Naw. I actually want to KEEP my ride to get home. I turned around in the opposite direction I was headed, and proceeded to make my journey to meet up with Huey.

Once I got outside, I saw him. He was leaning on his car, with his usual stoic facial expression, but when he saw me I could see a quick glance of warmth go to his eyes. I walked up to him, gave him a simple peck on the lips, and got into the passenger seat of the hummer. He got in the driver's side, and started to drive to my house.

" Sooooooo" I started, with an up-to-no-good grin on my face.

"So?"

"Are you seriously going to not tell me where you're taking me tonight"

"Yes"

"Maybe if you could just give me a hint!"

"No"

"Just a-"

"No"

"But-"

"No"

"What if-"

"No, Jazmine!"

I folded my arms, pouted my lips, and looked outside the car window in a defeated manner. I could see from my peripheral vision the quick glance Huey's eyes did to see my sulking, and I could literally feel the smirk on his face.

" You should know by now, Jazz. That face doesn't work on me"

"Hmph!...Well, it was worth a try." I said, still in my defeated state.

It wasn't too long after our little quarrel that Huey pulled up to the driveway of my house. I leaned over, gave him a kiss, and thanked him for the ride home.

"No problem" he responded with a small smile.

"I'll see you tonight." I said, hopping out of the car.

"Be ready by 8:00" He said in his usual punctual tone.

I laughed, and said "Fine, fine."

After I said that, Huey pulled out of the driveway and made the 2 second drive to his house. I turned around to head inside my house. Once I got inside, I was greeted by a little surprise...

**Cindy P.O.V, 2:30 p.m.**

I walked outside, spotted the person I was looking for, and headed in his direction. Since Jazz was going home with Huey, I asked Caesar to drop me off home. Once I got to him, I gave him a quick hug, and went into the passenger seat as he got into the drivers' seat. He started to drive me home, and we had small talk. Ya know, the "How was your day" type small talk. I think the small talk was just covering up what really needed to be addressed...

_I mean, I really want to know what we are..._

_But, I'm too afraid to ask._

_Too afraid of rejection._

_Something about him just makes me..._

_Not my usual self_

_SHY._

_This is not how I wanted it to be, but it is what is it._

_I guess when you really like someone, it can change you._

_Make someone who is shy, loud._

_Make someone who is loud, shy. _

Once Caesar got to my house, I leaned over to give him a kiss, but was suddenly slapped by the hand of rejection as he turned his head.

"No! I just can't keep doing this with you Cindy! It's fucking ridiculous I-...Ugh!" He yelled at me.

I put my head down, trying to cover my hurt facial expression, but my sadness was quickly replaced with this strong rage that overtook my body.

"So, what the fuck are you tryin' to say? Huh? Am I not good enough for you? Found another bitch to fuck around with? Was this your plan? To fuck around with my feelings?" I screamed with all my might.

I saw the shock in his face,which was immediately replaced with an annoyed look, but then it quickly turned to his usual coolly manner.

" If you would've let me finish, I would've told you why I'm done with doing this with you." He said in a calm voice.

I started to open the door, turned to him with a pissed off face, and quickly said "Save your stupid rejection for someone who actually gives a fuck"

I was about to get out of the car, but was quickly stopped my his hurt words.

" Rejection?...Cin, you thought I would reject you?...That's the last thing I would want to do," I turned back to look at him as he continued. " I didn't mean to get you all worked up and angry, Cin. I was just mad at how it's a shame I kiss you, and you're not even my girl... Even though I really wish you were...my girl."

My face flashed with a simmer of hope. "So, you mean?..." I couldn't finish my sentence, because my body went into some kind of a shock-mode.

" Yea, Cin... I know this probably isn't the most romantic way to be asked, but... Will you be my girl?"

He said with a grin on his handsome face.

My eyes widened, and I felt like I could pass out at any second. I quickly regained my posture, turned my face from shocked to delighted, and somehow managed to talk " Yes, Ceez!"

He grabbed my face, and our lips met as if they needed to feel each other. This, by far, is the best kiss I've ever had with Caesar. So much passion, and love was powered into that kiss that it made me feel...I can't even describe it.

_All in all, It was a bomb ass kiss._

Once we broke from the bomb ass kiss, I asked with a huge smile on my face " So, this means we're official?"

"Yes." He said, returning the smile.

" Well it's about damn time!" I said with a loud voice, laced with a tone of relief.

We both started to laugh.

"Hey, baby. You got somethin' to do?" I said.

"Naw" He said.

"Then come hang out with me at my house"

"Alright"

We got out of the car, headed into my house, to have a good time... Not that type of good time, but y'all know what I mean!

**Rose P.O.V 2:30 p.m.**

It was after school, Friday. I was walking down the hall with Riley... And Rebecca. I'm supposed to take Riley home, since Huey took Jazmine home. We're also supposed to hang out. Hopefully he keeps his word but, by the way Rebecca and Riley are looking at each other, I'm not too sure about that. Once we got to my car, I asked Riley " Are you still riding with me, Riley?"

" Fa sho" he replied in his thug accent. "I jus got ta talk to Becca."

I replied with a small " Alright", and got into the drivers' seat. Going into my car didn't help, because I could still hear every word they were saying.

" Reezy, come with me in my car. I promise you you'll get a... treat at my house." Rebecca said in a sexual voice that made me highly uncomfortable, with a hint of disgusted.

" Naw Becca. Imma hang out wit Rose. What's wit you? We jus fucked dis mornin... You need ta giva a nigga some space to hang out wit his otha niggas, like fa real." He replied. I felt a little hurt about what happened that morning, but I brushed it off.

" Last time I checked, Rose isn't a nigga! She's a bitch! And isn't this what you wanted? You was complainin all before that I wasn't puttin out. I'm puttin out, aint I?" She said in her fierce, thick Hispanic accent.

_What the hell?_

_Why does she have to call me out?_

_And I'm not a bitch!_

" Firs of all, you neva call Rose a bitch again. Do it again,an its gon be yuh last! Second, bitch I said every once in a while. Not 24/7 all up on my dick... Always gotta be wearin a nigga out... Damn!" He repiled.

_OMG!_

_He stood up for me._

_Team Riley!_

_Whoot, whoot!_

" Fine! If it's gonna fuckin be like that, then how bout you stay wit Rose, and far away from me! See how much action you get with that goody two shoes bible-humper." She screamed, storming off with her high heels clicking in a furious rage.

I heard Riley open the door to the passenger side, and I looked off into the distance as if I wasn't paying attention to the argument he had with Rebecca. He sat down, and I started to drive to the Freeman residence.

"Mannnn. Bitches be actin crazy ova Reezy." He said in an agitated voice.

" Riley, it's not nice to call girls bitches." I replied, with a giggle in my voice.

" Course you be sayin somethin like that. Here I be, havin GIRL trouble wit Rebecca, and you worry bout me sayin 'bitch'"

" Ouch. You used the first name, Huh? Guess yall are... Off?"

" Yea, man.. That GIRL be trippin... Damn GIRL."

I giggled, and said " Riley, are you mocking me?"

He smiled with his devlish, famous grin and said sarcastically " Ohhhh, naw. Neva that Rose."

" You know what? Shut up!.. Sarcastic ass."

He put on a serious face and replied, " Rose, it's not nice ta call boys asses"

I gave him a quick glance, smiled " Oh yea. My bad... Sarcastic BOY."

We just started to laugh uncontrollably.

I love moments like this with Riley. This is one of the many sides I like about him. He may seem to have this 'tough guy' image that he thinks he needs to uphold but, if you really get to know him, he's so chill, hilarious, and just an all-around fun person to be around.

Once we got to his house, we got out of the car, and headed inside. Riley went upstairs to change into some comfortable clothes, and I was downstairs setting up the video game we love to play. When he was done, he came down in his black wife beater with some blue gyms shorts on , and grabbed the controller.

" Ay, Riley. You know I'm figna own your ass in this game, right?" I said in a cocky voice.

"Ahh, hell naw!" He yelled, and we started to play.

**Jazmine P.O.V. 4:00 p.m.**

When I got inside, I was not expecting to see Devon, Cassie, and Santiago sitting on the couch playing the wii. Everyone looked back to see me, and immediately said a big "Hey!" I was then greeted with hugs by each of them.

"Devon, why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I said a little annoyed.

" Ahhhh, lil sis. Don't get upset. I wanted to surprise you. Haven't seen you in a couple of weeks." Devon replied.

"Plus we heard that ya rents weren't here for another week, so we decided to have a couple of friends over next weekend." Santiago chimed in.

"Way to go, genius. We can't tell ya shit, can we?" Devon said.

" Ugh. Whatever. Just don't fuck up the house while I'm gone. I gots to be somewhere tonight."

"Oooo...a boy?" Cassie said, with a giggle in her voice.

"Actually, yes," I smiled, and said " my boyfriend...Huey."

" Ohhhh, hell naw! You don't need no kind of boyfriend... No one is good enough for my lil sis, and I don't care who the fuck it is." Devon exclaimed.

" Really? That limp dick revolutionary?" Santiago said in a mad voice.

" Boys! Stop being assess! Leave Jazzy alone." Cassie said as she hit both of them on their heads.

They both rubbed their heads, and grumbled curses under their breath.

" Devon, your 'lil sis' is growing up. Santiago, I don't give a two fucks what YOU have to say. Cassie, thanks. I knew you would understand." I said glaring at the boys, while I gave Cassie a smile.

" You know I got your back, girl!" Cassie said.

I smiled even wider.

" So how long yall gonna be here?" I said.

" Well, we'll be here for the weekend. During the weekdays, we'll go back to school. Then, next weekend we'll be here again." Cassie said.

" Ok. Cool." I replied, then said " Well imma go upstairs in my room to chill. Cassie, you wanna come?"

" Hell yea girl! You've rescued me from these damn boys!" she said with relief.

I laughed, and said " Aight, cool."

The boys went back to playing their game.

We both went to my room, and chatted for a while about each others life. From our boyfriends, to gossip, to the latest clothes in fashion. We were having a hell of a good time.

**Huey's P.O.V. 4:00 p.m.**

I walked downstairs from my nap, and found Riley and Rose plying video games.

"WHAT? I JUST OWNED YOUR ASS!" Rose gloated in Riley's face.

"Mannn. This game be cheatin out a nigga." Riley replied.

" It's not cheatin, Ri. You just suck." Rose said, sticking her tongue out at Riley.

"Whateva...Rematch! A nigga need ta redeem himself." Riley said.

I shook my head at their childish ways as they continued to play the game. I sat down next to them.

" Hey Huey!" Rose exclaimed, while beating Riley in the game.

" Hello" I responded.

"So, where you taking Jazzy for tonight?"

" You'll find out when the date is over, and knowing Jazmine, she will most likely text you immediately."

" Awwwww. Brah, it's like that?...Damn. Oh, well. Hope yall have a good time."

"Yea, I'm hoping that too" I said.

Rose laughed, " You have nothing to worry about big brotha, Jazzy is head over heals for you"

"Hell Naw!" Riley said. " Thas it, Reezy is done for the day."

"...Reezy is done getting his ass whooped?" Rose said innocently.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

" Man, you aint even right" Riley replied.

Entering the house in an annoyed rage, grandad came in the living room.

" Stupid myspace bitches... She didn't look anything like her damn picture!...Lyin fake bitch."

" Man, grandad. You still messin with myspace? That shit is lame. It's all about the facebook now." Riley said.

"A face-who, boy?" Grandad said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Facebook, grandad! All the bitches be posted up on facebook. They aint neva lie how they look like too." Riley said.

"Hmmmmm. Show me this Facepage, boy." Grandad grunted.

Riley went upstairs to grandads' laptop, with Rose following behind to see the hilarious spectacle.

I took this time to make calls to my people, and make sure all the reservations were set in place, and everything was official.

Two hours later, everything was verified, and all I had to do was get ready.

Rose and Riley came downstairs with a disgusted look on their face.

" I cannot stress how much to your grandad that facebook is nothing like myspace and he will scare the girls away with pictures of him in his...thong!"

" Mannn. Good thing we left befo we saw him take dem pics"

Riley and Rose shuddered at the same time.

" Huey, what are you doing down here! You should be getting ready for your hot date. Come, come. We'll help you get ready." Rose exclaimed.

" That's not necessary." I replied.

" Fa sho! I aint helpin that nigga do shit!"

Rose smacked Riley in the head, and said " Be nice to your brother! Huey, go take a shower. Imma pick out your clothes."

I sighed deeply, and replied " Fine."

I walked upstairs to the bathroom, but I didn't miss hearing Riley say " Damn, Rose... Abusin a nigga."

I took my shower, dried off, and grabbed a towel. I walked to my room, and saw that Rose picked out some clothes for me. A white shirt, dark blue jeans, with a black blazer to cover my shirt, and some timberlands. I put the clothes on, put on some cologne, and headed downstairs to see Rose and Riley on the couch watching, the network for people who want dying brain cells, BET. Rose and Riley looked at me.

" Woah, Huey! Looks like someone's figna get laid tonight!" Rose said jokingly.

I raised my eyebrow at her, and ignored her ridiculous comment.

I was heading out the door, but was stopped by Riley.

" Ay, Huey." He said.

" What?" I asked.

" Nigga, you still gay." He replied.

**Jazzy P.O.V 6:30 p.m.**

I guess I lost track of time because, when I looked at my clock, it was 6:30.

" Oh shit! I gotta get ready. Huey will be over in an hour an a half" I exclaimed, and stood up.

" Oh, yea. This your first date right? Ooooo. I wanna pick your clothes out. Go ahead and take a shower, girl. I'll have everything ready for you." Cassie said excitedly.

I was very happy when Cassie said this because, she has the most amazing fashion sense. She should be a designer/make-up artist because, she can make anyone look breath-takingly gorgeous in a relatively short span of time.

I gave her a hug, and said " Thanks so much, girl!" Then I headed to my bathroom.

I took a 30-minute shower, making sure I got every inch of filth off of my body with my apricot exfoliating body wash. Once I got out, I put on my jergens Shea butter lotion, midnight pomegranate perfume, and secret deodorant. When I was finished with the scent portion of my getting ready, I put on my black Lacey underwear and panties.

I walked out of my bathroom, into my bedroom, and saw Cassie neatly laying out my ruched denim dress**(A/N:GO TO PROFLIE TO SEE DRESS)**, silver flower necklace, and a wavy zipper clutch. It was so perfect to wear what Cassie picked out. It was flirty, but not too slutty. Sexy, but classy. I put on the clothes, enjoying the nice comments from Cassie. I sat in the chair in my room as Cassie started to do my hair and makeup. She made my hair flow down my back with wild curls that complimented the dress even more. She applied black eyeliner and mascara that made my green eyes pop more than usual. For the finishing touch, Cassie touched up my lips with red lipstick. I looked in the mirror, and was ecstatic to see the beautiful work of Cassie. I immediately leaned over, and gave Cassie a huge hug.

" Thanks Cassie! I look gorgeous all thanks to you." I exclaimed.

" Well I didn't have to do much for the gorgeous part." She replied with a smile on her face.

" Awww. Thanks again!" I said.

" No prob, girl." she giggled.

The doorbell rang, and for a moment, I filled up with anxiousness and excitement.

I looked at my clock, and it read...

8:00

**So, what did you guys think? Thank you guys for all the reviews you have all given me. I really appreciate it, and please continue to read and review.**

**-MCLUVU**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyyy Everyone :) Sorry I've been out for a while. A lot of things have been going on, and I Haven't made the time for this story as I used to. I cannot promise that I will constantly update, but I promise to complete this story. Sorry for the wait, again, and I hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter 6**

**DEVON POV ,7:55p.m.**

" Come on, man! That's the THIRD time you killed me", exclaimed Santiago.

" Sorry, bro. Just not focusing", I replied as I let out an exhausted sigh.

"Yea, yea. Well focus on killing these damn aliens!" , Santiago said in an annoyed voice, and we both continued to kill the robot aliens that roamed in Halo Reach.

I_t was true._

_I wasn't focused._

_More like focused on my little sister than any_thing.

It seemed just yesterday Jazzy, and I were little kids playing on the swings. Now, I'm a Junior in college, and Jazzy is going on her first date. There are two types of big brothers: Ones who don't protect their little sisters, and ones who live to protect their little sisters. Guess which one I am. All I know is that if Huey messes with my sister, he messes with me. I do not tolerate my little sis to be hurt. The last guy who attempted that, ended up in the hospital.

*DOORBELL RINGS*

_Time to face reality._

Santiago paused the game as I got up from the couch, and proceeded to the door. I looked through the peephole, and opened the door once I saw who it was.

Huey Freeman.

Huey and I got along pretty well. He was the only person I could seriously debate with about politics and current events, rather than the usual sports and video games. Now, the situation is different. Don't get me wrong, we will still be close friends. He just better know that if Jazzy calls me in tears over some stupid shit he has committed, I have no problem breaking the friendship that we share.

" Hello, Huey" I said in a serious tone that meant business.

He nodded his head as his way of acknowledgment towards my greeting. I stepped aside, and let him inside the house. Santiago greeted him with a stern glare as a method of intimidation. Huey simply ignored this, and stood by the door in anticipation of the next few hours.

The tension was so thick, not even a butter knife could tarnish it. Complete silence filled the room until there were footsteps coming down the stairs in a joyful manner. It was Cassie, my girlfriend, the girl who I quit my player ways for. She stood by the stairs and announced:

"Now, I present the beautiful Jazmine Dubois!" She said in a cheerful,loud voice that would give the sport announcers some competition. She then came next to me with a huge smile covering her beautiful face, and held onto my left arm.

**ROSE POV, 7:55 p.m.**

" Riley, You're so mean to your brother!" I shouted at him, then gave him a disapproving look.

" What?... the nigga STILL gay", he replied.

I giggled uncontrollably, and said between giggles " Riley, you are TOO much".

From the corner of my eye, I could see a small, rare smile appear on his face. I looked at him to see it fully, but he quickly put on his mean-muggin usual gangsta face.

" Rezzy has to keep up his reputation. Can't be gettin soft like baby shit", He said in his hard voice.

I continued to smile and giggle, but was suddenly interrupted when

DING DONG

DING DONG

Riley and I gave each other looks that plainly read " Who could it be?". I got up to open the door, but was immediately not pleased when I saw who it was.

Rebecca.

She looked at me in a surprisingly meek expression, and softly asked " May I speak with Riley, please?"

I was a little set off by her peaceful attitude, but did not judge " Ummmm, yea. Let me call him... Riley

come here!" I said.

" Who is it?" He said, in a distant voice.

"Just come here!" , I replied.

Even though he was far away, I could mentally hear the curses he spat out at having to get up to see something he thought was irrelevant at the given point and time. I saw him advancing towards the door, and when he arrived, I flinched as he said

"Oh, hell naw! What do YOU want Rebecca?"

She looked towards the ground and said in a respectful tone " I would like to speak to you in private"

"Fuck no! Anything you can say to me can be said in front of Rose", he replied in an angry voice, folding his arms in front of his chest.

Even though Rebeca and I are not, and never will be, cool, I couldn't help but feel that this was something serious, and I needed to leave them to themselves.

" Riley, I think you should talk to her. She seems serious", I said in a monotone voice.

Riley and Rebecca both gave me shocked looks, but Rebecca recovered quickly and gave me a small smile. I walked away and sat on the couch, watching television, as Riley went on the porch to talk with Rebecca.

**HUEY POV, 8:05 p.m.**

A chill of relief went down my spine as Cassie came down, and Jazmine was about to come out. My heart beated miles per minute in anxiety as I was waiting for her. I heard, the light clicks of heels from upstairs getting closer and closer. Closer and closer until she finally turned from the corner, and was making her way downstairs.

_I was in awe._

_Beyond Gorgeous.._

_I-.._

_Words Cannot explain..._

My thoughts were harshly interrupted as I heard a loud protest from the older Dubois.

" Oh, HELL NAW! Jazmine ! What the- ...Cassie ! What the hell did you do?" , shouted Devon.

Cassie simply rolled her eyes, let out a heavy sigh, and responded " Dev, your sister is almost an adult. You don't expect her to act and dress like a 10-year old for the rest of her life , do you?"

"YES!" he screamed.

Cassie and Devon started to bicker about Jazmine, while Santiago looked in amusement and added a few smartass remarks every once in a while. Jazmine started to make her way towards me, with a slight blush of embarrassment on her face.

" Sorry about...them. Let's go before they have something else to say to me" she said in an apologetic tone.

I opened the door, letting her go out first, and closed it meticulously as to not disturb the...riot...going on inside the house. I turned to Jazmine, and she turned to me. We looked into each others eyes for about ten seconds until she said " You..you look really nice", shyly switching her eyes to the ground.

I touched her chin, brought it to look into my eyes, and I complimented " You look gorgeous". I saw her face light up with glee, and I let go.

" ..Shouldn't we head to the car, now?" she said as she came back to her senses.

" Where we're going, we don't need a car." I dragged out with a small smirk.

She looked very confused, as she uttered out "what?"

" Come here"

"Um...ok"

"Turn around"

She hesitated, but obeyed. I took out a red cloth, and covered her eyes with it. She was surprised by the alien object that had now covered her eyes, and then I explained.

"Where we are headed is closer than you expect"

**ROSE POV, 8:35 p.m.**

I was sitting on the couch thinking of the possible reasons for the odd behavior of Rebecca. I've never seen her act so...Kind towards me before. She was good to other people, but not to me.

_Maybe she really DOES love Riley..._

_Am I the one who is the problem?_

_Maybe they will get back together..._

_Why does this hurt so much?_

My thoughts were put to a halt as I heard the door open and close with a soft tap. Riley walked into the living room with a look as if he had seen a ghost. He was paler than his usual pale caramel skin. I knew something was big, but I was not ready for the next few words that came out of his mouth.

"Rebecca might be pregnant"

**JAZMINE POV, 8:35 p.m.**

_How much longer until we arrive?_

_I'm so excited!_

_I still can't believe that this is actually happening..._

_My reality is finally better than my dreams._

"We're here", he whispered in my ear.

I felt the release of Huey's gentle hold on my hand, and felt his hand move to take off the cloth that covered my sight. What I would see next would put me in a daze for quite a while.

We were at the hill.

The hill I could barely recognize.

There was a fine oak table covered with a red table cloth, and two chairs sat across from one another . Two forks, two spoons, two napkins and two champagne glasses were set on the table. There was a bottle of Welchs' Grape Sparkling Cider. My favorite. Next to the table was the huge tree that has been there for so long, except it was covered with lights that made it glow in such a beautiful way. Rose petals were scattered on the grass, and a few were on the table. A ...waiter?... Stood by the tree in his expensive uniform.

I was in shock.

"Huey.. This .I don't know what to say"

"Then don't. Let's sit down and order"

I followed behind him ,still in my shocked daze, and sat down in the chair he pulled out for me.

The waiter came up to us to give us our menu, and cheerfully said " Welcome to your personal Cheesecake factory. What will be your choice of drink?"

I had an amazing night with Huey that night, and everything was even better than I had imagined. Talking for hours, my cute giggles, and even a full smile from Huey. This is a night I will always remember, my first date, with my first love, in the most incredible way possible.

_Thank you Huey._

**YAY! I feel accomplished, and I hope you all enjoyed this. I love you, my readers and reviewers! R&R, please and thank you.**

**-MCLUVU**


	7. Chapter 7

**RILEY**

Rose looked at me in disbelief as I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands.

"Well, are you going to say something or just stare at me..", I said in an agitated tone.

She snapped out of her gaze and looked at me. She still said nothing, just stood there staring at me with so many emotions flashing on her face. It scared me a bit, cause Rose always knew what to say.

"I don't know what to say Riley..", her voice cracking, "..When will she know?"

"She gonna get the test tomorrow and come by."

Rose looked away from me for a bit, but turned back with a smile and said, " I will be here for you not matter what Ri." She sat next to me and touched my shoulder.

"I know, man. I'm jus worried as shit now.. I'm not ready to be nobody's daddy anytime soon. I'm 16 Rose...A nigga don't need no baby at that age." I let out a long sigh and let Rose comfort me. For the first time since my mom died, a tear came out of my eye.

"Rose, I fucked up...I really fucked up this time."

**IMANI *In a car near the hill***

I'm looking at the mutt with so much anger that I could explode. She gets everything, and I have to always work for shit. It's about time she knows what it's like to have nothing. My phone starts to ring, so I pick it up and answer it.

"Hello...Excellent, then It will start on monday" I end the call and let out a triumphant cackle.

_You have your fun now, but in the end I will win bitch._

**CASSIE**

The room is steamy, and my skin is vibrant. I look up at my wonderful boyfriend and wonder how I became the lucky girl to end up with him. He stared back at me with eyes full of love and kissed my nose.

"You're amazing, babe" he said in a sweet voice.

I smiled a kooliad smile and kissed him on his lips. "I was just about to say the same thing", I said in a flirty tone. Then I felt my bladder, and looked down embarassingly. "Sorry to ruin the moment babe, but I need to pee," I said sheepishly and got out of the bed as he started laughing.

"Perfect timing babe"

"Shut up," I said and rolled my eyes with a playful smile on my face. I was thinking about the little session we had, and came into a daze as I was using the bathroom. When I was done, I washed my hands and looked up at the mirror to see my appearance.

I straightened my curly hair, but it was a bit disheveled from...errr.. prior events. No make up on, but I had a sort of glow to me. Not a pregnancy, but an emotional glow to me. Happiness. I'm not going to lie, I wasn't always this way. Before Devon, I was a robot. School, work, church. Repeat. I never had time for a social life becuase I was too invested into these three things. I never had a time to breathe, and it all suffocated me. But, Devon...He showed me that you can do all of these things and also make space for my own happiness. I love him so much, and that will never change. I-

"Babe! Are you taking a shit or something?", yelled my no manners boyfriend.

My face heated up, and I gasped. "No, babe! I'm just washing my face and fixing my hair," I replied in a shaky voice. I put some water on my face and grabbed a towel. I looked up at the mirror and smiled. Then, I turned off the light and skipped back to the bedroom.

**ROSE**

After hearing Riley breakdown, I tried my best to cheer him up. It was getting late, so I made my way toward the door and faced him.

"Rose...I preciate you and stuff.."He said with his head down and hands in his pockets.

I gave him my smile and forced out, "Of course, Ri...Call me and tell me what happens"

"Yea, course." He said, lifting his head so his eyes met mine.

"Well, I'm going Ri, bye" I said and turned around to head to my car. Once I got inside my car and started to drive, the tears I was holding back for hours started pouring down. I pulled up to a nearby park and parked my car. I just sat there and cried. I didn't keep up with how long, but it was for a while. I finally gained the courage to get my car back on , and drove home.

As I pulled up to my house, I could see the living room light on. I walked up to the front door and went inside. To my left, I saw my mother laying on the couch snoring with Mob wives playing on the t.v. I went to the closet and got a blanket. Then, I put the blanket on her and mother is such a strong woman. I would do anything to make her life better.

After covering my mother, I walked upstairs to my room and layed on my bed. So much has happened today, and I feel emotionally drained. My eyes hurt from crying so much, so I closed them and thought and thought and thought until my thinking put me into a slumber.

I woke up from the light shining through the window, and I got out of bed. I laid out some clothes before I got into the shower. A floral romper with a tan braided belt and red wedges.

I got into the shower and waited for the hot water to make the pain go away for a bit. It felts so nice to have a hot shower after a rough night. All I did was just stand there for about twenty minutes feeling hot water hit me. It was refreshing, and I need all the refreshers I can get. Since the water turned cold, I decided to finally wash. Once I was done with the shower, I put on my clothes. I wasn't really concerned with my appearance, so I skipped putting on make up for the day and put my long hair into a bun.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gon_-

Finally finding my phone, I looked at who it was and answered.

"Hey Cin, what's up?" I said.

"ROSE! Ceez and I are FINALLY together!"

"Omg! That's great" , I smiled, happy for my friend.

"Yea, but Jaz and I were calling to set up a girls day out. Cassie is home fromcollege, so she'll be there too. We're thinking mall, then spa."

"Oh, wow..That's wonderfull, really"

"Great, then meet up at Jaz's house and we will take her car then have a sleepover."

"I was going to say but, Cin.."

"But what, Rose?"

"I...umm, I won't be able to aford to shop...or the spa."

"Rose! We will pay for you, don't worry. Everything will be taken care of!"

"I don't know...you all do so much for me already"

"Rose, nonesense! I betta see your ass around 12:00."

The clock read 11:30. I let out a sigh and said "Fine, fine."

"Alright girl, see you in 30."

"Ok," I said and then hung up the phone.

I worked my way downstairs to find my mother at the kitchen table, going through envelopes...Bills probably.

"Hey mom,"I said cheerfully and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She looked up at me and tried to shake off the worried expression on her face.

"Hey, sweetie. Did you get some good sleep?"

"Ehh, It could have been better." I said, grabbing my keys from the table.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to hang out with Cindy and Jazmine, then spend the night"

"All right, honey...I need to talk to you, though. Sit down."

I looke a little alarmed and sat down. "What's wrong, mom?"

She let out a sigh and said, "Rose, I need help with this mortgage. I'm 6 months behind and I don't know how long it will be before we will be kicked out," She started to cry " I feel like such a failure as a parent. You should not have to worry about this."

I got up from my chair and hugged my mom tightly and said in a soothing voice " Mom, you are not my only parent. My dad decided to not deal with me, and it hurts us daily. This is NOT your fault, mom. Ok? You are the best mom a daughter could ask for, and I'm so blessed to have you. I will start looking for a job, mom and I will help you. We WILL get throught this."

Somewhere during my talk, my mom stopped crying and just hugged me back. We both looked at eachother and she gave me a kiss on the cheek and said, "You are such an amazing daughter. I love you."

A smile made its way on my face, and replied "I love you too, mom."

My mom waved me off, and said "Well, go on. I don't want to keep you any longer. Have fun with your friends."

"I will mom," I said, then walked out the door to my car.

**HUEY**

I woke up in a satisfied mood. Yesterday went very well, and Jaz seemed to enjoy herself a lot. That's all that matters. As I got out of bed, I went downstairs and went to fix my self a healthy breakfast. Riley came into the kitchen, and surprisingly I saw him before I heard him. He looked a little weird, but I shook it off. The doorbell rang, and he got up to answer it.

_Riley just answered the doorbell with no problems_

_we may have a situation on our hands_

_Hmm...Must be a dream_

I lift my hand to pinch myself. "Shit!"

_Nope.._

_It's real._

I finished making my breakfast and sat down to eat. I heard Riley and a girl's voice. Normally, I wouldn't give a fuck about my brother, but he's not acting normal so I guess I'm giving him one. After really listening to the voice, I found out it was Rebecca' the hell would she be here at-looks at the clock- 10:00 in the morning?

_What the hell are they going to do this early in the morning?_

_..._

_I think I just answered my question._

_Fucking nasty._

_At the rate he's going with his fucking, he'll have her on 16& pregnant_

**RILEY**

I'm sitting on the couch waiting for Rebecca to come back with the test. She comes out of the bathroom and looks at me like she just saw a ghost.

"I'm pregnant."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for the reviews, loves :) I'm sorry about not updating for a year. Life****has been so hectic, but I'm back now and I will update regularly. I might even start a new story soon. Well, here's the next chapter. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 8**

**Caesar**

I'm staring at the black, exspensive microphone in front of my face. A hot beat is playing in the background by my producer, Sid. Sid is a middle-aged Jamaican man well-known in the music industry. He is the reason why so many new artists are relevant in today's rap industry, and I'm hoping that he is my ticket to success. I'm in the zone right now. Nothing can stop me as the lyrics roll off my tongue. Every ounce of passion I possess is put into those words, so people can hear how serious I am. The type of things I spit?..Life. My life. Being human and having to deal with serious shit. No ass shaking, drugs, or parties will find their way into my music. At the end of the day, If I become big, I want it to be for what I believe in. Not to what society makes you conform to..

"That enough for today," Sid said.

I took off my headphones and placed them on the microphone and let out a satisfied sigh. Then I went out of the recording room and walked up the three steps into where Sid was sitting, working his magic.

Sid continued once I took a seat next to him, " I feel like we just finished yuh first track. I'm telling you, bwoy. Everybody gonna hear yuh on the radio soon, ".

Happy?...Nigga, i was estatic! I gave Sid a dap and replied, " All right, all right, all rightttt". We both laughed at my silliness until Sid interrupted.

"Did you ever talk to that girl?...Uh, what the child name is?"

"Cindy. Yea...She my girl now," I replied with a huge smile on my face.

"It's about time, bwoy! Me was starting to think you be a chi chi man."

I laughed at Sid and said, "Never that. Just was... procrastinating until I couldn't any longer."

"Bwoy, yuh cyaan be slow with a girl. Yuh lucky she waited this long for yuh."

Sid took out a joint and offered it to me, but I refused due to my promise to myself to be straight edge. No matter how big I get, I will not feed into that mainstream bullshit, aka YOLO... My phone started to vibrate, so I looked at it. A text from Cindy.

Cindy: _Good Mornin, love :) LAST NIGHT 3_

I chuckled, and replied back. Last night was wonderful with her. We were intimate. No, not physically. But mentally, emotionally. We have known eachother since the 5th grade, but I feel like we were getting to know eachother last night, you know? Likes, dislikes, future plans, anything and everything. I love finding out new information about her. It's like flipping the page of a book and it gets better with each word. I can tell this is the start of a great relationship. My thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Sid.

"Me gwan leave out the studio now. I got yuh a CD with your song on it to listen to. Me gwan need another song from you in 2 weeks, " he stated firmly as he got up from his seat and handed me the CD.

I got up also, and said "Thanks, and It will be done."

I gave him another dap and exited the studio and into my car. Before I went into my car, I dialed Huey to see what he was doing.

_"Hello"_

"What you doing?"

_"Just ate breakfast, why?"_

"Well, I'm coming over because I have nothing better to do since Cin is going out with the girls"

_"Alright."_

The call ended, and I sat in my car. I looked on the passenger seat where my CD lay. I started up my car, grabbed my CD, and put it into the CD player. I smirked as I heard my song.

_Life is good._

_Yes, it is._

**Riley**

*Ding Dong*

I got up so fast from the kitchen table, that if this were a caartoon there would be smoke trails. I answered the door, already knowing who was there. Becca. She stood ther looking like a mess. He hair was disheveled, and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. In her hand, there was a walmart bag with the pregnancy tests inside. I stepped aside to let her in.

"Hey Ri," she said in a small, weak voice.

I put my hand over my forehead and let out a huge sigh. " Hey, Becca." We walked into the living room and sat down. I looked at her as she looked at the coffee table.

"Umm, I got 3 tests just to...to...make sure" She barely let out her last two words as she started to cry silently. I kind of froze. I'm no emotional nigga, but I wanted to make her fell better. I put my arm around her shoulders and let her cry on me for a bit. When she stopped, she looked up at my with her sexy eyes and full pink lips quivering.

_Shit, Reezy. Control yaself._

_This the type of shit that got you into this mess._

We were looking into eachothers' eyes for a while, both seeing the other in pain but not knowing what to do. Finally, we stopped and Becca got up from the couch and headed towards the bathroom.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

I'm sitting on the couch waiting for Rebecca to come back with the test. I looked at the clock on the cable box. Damn, it's been 20 minutes how long does this shit take. A nigga hates waiting. She comes out of the bathroom and looks at me like she just saw a ghost. Her hispanic tan skin tone was deathly pale.

"I'm pregnant."

It's as if everything stopped. Everything was in slow motion. My worst scenario has become my reality. I feel like shit. I feel angry, and I need someone to talk to. Becca sat next to me on the couch and fell into my arms. I held her tight, and she just cried. And cried. And cried.

"Ri...What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, Becca. I don't fucking know!"

She gave me a hard look and viciously said, "...Well, I'm not going to get an abortion. My family wouldn't approve...But, what about apodtion? I can't deal with a baby right now... And will you even take care of the baby or will you just keep on with your 'Reezy' reputation?"

...

...

...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_It was dinner time, and mom was setting the table. I was playing a video game, while Huey was reading in the corner. Mom yelled from the dining room table "Come and eat boys!" We stopped what we were doing immeadiately and rushed to get to the table before the other one. I was almost to my seat, only a couple inches away.I could taste the victory... When Huey came out of nowhere and arrived to his seat before mine._

_"Aww, come on! You cheated!" I screeched increduously as Huey smiled mockingly and stuck his tongue out at me._

_Mom let out a heavy sigh and said, "Boys! What did I tell you about racing to the dinner table?"_

_"Sorry, mommy," we both said._

_We all sat down at the table as mom said the blessing. "Lord, we thank you for this food you have blessed us with. Let it nourish our bodies. In your name Jesus Christ we pray, Amen."_

_"Amen," Huey and I replied as we dug into the delicous dinner before us. Fried chicken and collard greens with rice and gravy. Mmm, mmm good! Mom always knows how to make an amazing dinner. I stopped for a moment and looked up at my mother in admiration. Her beautiful brown eyes that Huey and I inherited. Her hair was in a headband that held her natural African roots. Her gentle and caring face that showed love to everyone she encountered. I love my mom so so soooo much. _

_She looked up from her plate and looked up to catch my gaze, "Is something wrong, Riley?"_

_"No mommy," I said and then smiled, "I was just looking at the best mommy in the world...And that I love you the most"_

_Her big brown eyes lit and she said, "Thank you, Riley and I love you too."_

_"Hey, I love mommy the most!" Huey cut in._

_I glared at him as he glared back, while my mom laughed at us fighting over her. All of a sudden the front door slammed open._

_No._

_Not again._

_My father walked in a druken state with a pissed off expression on his face as he looked at the table. " Where the fuck is my plate at!", he yelled impatiently and my mother. Huey and I sat back and watched in fear and hatred.  
_

_My mom stood up from the table and said fiercly "Don't curse in front of the children! And don't demand anything out of me with the state you're in!"_

_My father walked over to my mother and slapped her, then said " Get your ass in the bedroom," She looked up at Huey and I as a tear came out of her eye. "NOW!", My dad shouted. She got up from the floor and hurried to the bedroom as my father followed._

_This was a normal Tuesday. Mom makes dinner and dad comes home drunk to beat her. He never took care of us properly. It was always my mom. When he was sober, he would yell at Huey and I and call us names to make himself feels better. I hated-no, hate- that man. I promised myself to never be like him towards my kids._

**END FLASHBACK**

I looked at her with the most heated glare I've ever given anyone and yelled "Why would your stupid ass ask me a question like that?! After everything that's happened with my dad, you really think Imma just abandon my child? I swear you a dumb broad sometimes. Of course I will be there...but you need to get the fuck out of my house cause you just pissing me off even more with your stupid ass questions!"

"Ri-"

"Get OUT!"

Rebecca grabbed her walmart bag, and scurried out of my house. I walked outside after her and sat on my porch to cool off.

_Dumb broad..._

_Reezy may be hard, but he aint no deadbeat_

_She can be so stupid sometimes and shit_

_But for some reason I can't stay mad at her for long_

I let out a sigh and took a seat on one of the chairs on the porch. I took out a blunt and my lighter. I lit the blunt and inhaled.

_Riley, you officially fucked up_

I saw Rose pull up to Jazmine's house. She got out of the car and I yelled her over here. She came over, but did not look like her usual cheery self. She looked...tired?

"What's wrong, Rose?", I said with a genuine concerned voice.

She looked surprised by what I said, but quickly replied "Nothing."

I brushed it off, but made a mental note to ask her about it later. "Sit down, Rose"

She did as I said, and we sat in silence for a while. Hoping to avoid what was to come, but knowing that we had to face it. So she started up with, " So...Did she come by yet?"

"Yea"

"And?..."

I paused for a moment, and then answered "She pregnant, and I don't know what to do, Rose...I swear she be on some stupid shit, but I still got feelings for her...I know imma be there for my kid, but should I be there with both of em?"

I heard a loud gasp and looked to see Rose in a terrified state, so I said "Rose, don't worry so much. I'm the one that gotta deal with this shit. Jus be here for me like you were last night"

She didn't say anything, just nodded slowly with those terrified eyes.

"Ro-"

"ROSEEEE! Why is your ass with Riley and not over here?", said Cindy rude ass loudly.

"Aye, bitch ! I was talking to her," I said in a harsh tone.

She came back with, "Nigga, bye! You cuttin into girl time." As she said this, Rose got up from her seat and turned to me. Rose came by me to give me a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek, then walked away.

I watched her walk away, and for some reason I felt ...weird. She the only one I can talk to about this without bein' judged and she not available. Who else am I going to talk to?Rose needs to hurry back and help me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out another blunt to drown out my sorrows.I can't do this shit without her.

**CINDY**

Rose walked over to me and she looked...Distraught?...

I immeadiately rushed over to her and said, "Rose?"

She looked zoned out, so I tried again. "Rose? Hellooo?" I snapped my fingers and she looked at me, startled as to why I snapped my fingers.

She quickly regained herself and said, " I'm sorry. Today hasn't even really started and it's shit. I need this day!"

I looked at her in concern. Rose is never the one that tells her problems, but I'm pretty sure we will be the ones comforting her today. I put my arm around her and lead her into Jaz's house.

"Come on, girl. We will help you get better," I said in a sweet, soothing voice

She looked up at me, gave me a smile and said, "Thanks."

We passed the living room where Santiago and Devon were playing games and into the kitchen where Jaz and Cassie were making drinks.

"Damn, yall bitches startin this early in the morning?!," I exclaimed.

They looked at me and giggled. "No, we're having virgin pina coladas, but tonight they won't be", said Jaz with a devlish smile.

Jaz rushed over and gave Rose a hug " Rose, what's wrong with you?"

Rose replied, "We have plenty of time to talk about that later, but right now let's have some !," and preceeded to where the pinas were.

Jaz and Cassie came over towards me and gave me a weird look. Cassie said, "What's wrong with Rose? I'm not that close with her, but it doesn't take a genius to see that something's up."

"Yeah...She doesn't seem like..Rose," Jaz said in agreement.

"I don't know, but we will find out soon. But for now, let's get some drinks." I said as I joined Rose. Jaz and Cassie followed behind me.

I cleared my throat as all the girls got their drinks. "Cheers, to having a good time with eachother and making this weekend fucking awesome!", I exclaimed.

We all clinked dirnks and the other girls said "Cheers!", and we sipped the pinas and laughed.

**SANTIAGO**

"Hey, Dev? Who was that girl with Cindy?"

"Huh?..", Devon said since he was too immersed in the game.

"You know, the girl with Cindy? With the bun?", I said.

Finally he died on his mission and was able to concentrate. I rolled my eyes."Oh, Rose... What about her?"

"She's cute," I said licking my lips, "Very cute."

"Dude, she's 16... way underage. Plus, she's obssessed with Riley. You have no chance, nigga." He said, laughing at what he thought was my downfall.

I shrugged it off and said "Whatever, back to the game," and we both went back to playing.

_Rose..._

_I will have you._


	9. Chapter 9

**Where are all my old reviewers at?! I miss you guys. Lol. Thank you to the recent people who have reviewed, and here is the next chapter. Read, Review, and Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shops or song in this chapter.**

**Chapter 9**

**Jaz**

Sun roof down. Wind blowin' in our hair. Arms freely swinging through the air. Singing loudly to the lyrics of Frank Ocean's song, 'No Love'.

Okay, thought about it for a minute

_Can't let love go spinnin' down the drain now_

_You're my homie, baby you're my homie_

_Simple math, pen & pad; gotta work out_

_You're my homie, baby you're my homie_

_But you're my only, baby you're my only_

_Just grab a pencil, don't you wanna help out_

_It can't be hard_

_Gotta find the answers to the Explainproblem_

_Ain't no answers here without you, no_

_Been writin' all day, fillin' my page_

_Tryna fix this, wrackin' my brain_

_No love still (x3)_

_Been writin' all day, tryna work it out_

_Waiting on you, can't do it by myself_

_No love still (x3)_

_No love_

Ahh, what a lovely beginning of a weekend with the girls. I was currently driving to Wood Crest Square, the mall where the girls and I go to get away from our problems and drown them out with shopping and Auntie Anne's Pretzels. Mmm! Those pretzels are the BEST pretzels in the world. My favorite would have to be the pepperoni special. Anyways, we finally arrived to the mall. I parked into a parking space, and we got out of the car. First, we make our rounds by shopping at each other's favorite stores. I have SoBe Couture, Cindy has Body Shop, Rose has Mad Rag, and Cassie has Francesca's.

I walked into SoBe Couture, and I immediately fell in love with everything. The delicate made long sleeve beach shirts. The unique spiked heels that would make even tomb boys melt. The classy, but flirty, dresses that would make any guy's head turn. Needless to say, I walked out of the store with three bags. We made the rounds to the other stores, and had a really fun time picking out outfits for each other. Laughter filled each other's ears as we made memories from this amazing outing. When we were done we were really hungry, so we headed to the food court. Each of us got the regular thing we ate when we would come to the mall and headed to a table next to a rail that overlooked the first floor of the mall. There was a beautiful water fountain filled with coins of wishes in our sight. I attacked my food when I got to the table and the rest of the girls stared at me with one eyebrow up.

"Ummm, Jaz... Your food isn't going anywhere. Just sayin'..." Cindy said to me jokingly.

I finished chewing my food and swallowed, then replied, " Ha ha ha. Very funny."

"You wouldn't be eating like that if Huey was here, that's for sure," Said Cassie with a teasing smile stretched across her face.

I blushed, and said "Oh, shut up!" as the other girls laughed at my embarassment.

"Jaz! Enlighten us. How was your date with Huey?," Cindy said with her eyes wide, a huge grin, and all of her attention focused on me. The rest of the girls did the same as her and looked at me expectantly.

I let out a dreamy sigh, with my elbow bent on the table and hand placed gently on the side of my face. "Well.., " I started and told them everything. Their eyes got bigger with each part I told them.

"No," Rose started.

"Fucking," Cindy continued.

"Way!" Cassie ended.

Cindy, of course, made a smart ass remark and said " Ahem...I say we got a modern version of the Body Snatchers, cause there's no way Huey's uptight ass would do ALL OF THAT!"

I slapped Cindy on her arm, and replied, "Hey! Even the hardest people have a soft side, ya know."

Cassie chipped in, " I see what you saying Jaz...but I think Cindy has a point.," then she laughed and Cindy joined her.

I couldn't help but notice that Rose hasn't put any of her two cents in, so I decided that now was the perfect time to ask her what was up.

"Rose, love?...What's up with you and Riley?", I asked, concerned for my dear friend.

Rose looked down at the table and said in a cracked voice, " I have a feeling he's gonna get back with..._her_. Ugh! Just when I thought she was finally gone, she always has a way of showing up. But this time..." She stopped what she was saying and sniffed to hold back the tears in her eyes from falling.

Cassie put her arm around Rose and said, "Damn, you're such a lovely girl. Why is it that Riley doesn't see that? It's a shame." Cindy and I agreed with Cassie and tried to cheer up Rose. Sometimes the strongest people need to be comforted.

Rose simled her normal smile and said, "I love you guys. I swear, yall know how to cheer a girl up."

Cindy said, "Of course girl, we gotcha back"

Cassie and I agreed. We ventured away from the topic of boys and talked about other talked until our appointment at Sally's Spa was nearby. It was about 7 p.m. when we were done with our day at the spa, and decided to go back home. When we got back to the house, there were several cars outside of the house that were foreign to me. I heard a dubstep music blasting. To say I was furious was an _**understatement**__._ I rushed through the door and scanned the living room full of bodies until I found Devon sitting at the table with Santiago and a couple of other guys, playing beer pong with girls hovering over them. I glanced over to Cassie and saw her fuming. I stormed over to Devon and screamed "What the fuck , Dev?!", causing most of the people to look at me.

He looked up at me and covered his ears. "Shit, sis! Don't be so loud!"

"Dev, you _knew _I was going to have a sleep over. You said you were having people over _next _weekend...So, why the fuck are there people here and sluts around the fuck?!", I screeched. While I was chewing Devon out, Cassie walked upstairs and slammed a door.

Devon rolled his eyes and said, " Chill out sis. Santi and I got bored. We're just having some fun...Look, you and the girls can join too. Ok?"

I huffed at my brother's attempt to bargain with me and said, "Fun? Really? Obviously it's not fun for Cassie who just walked upstairs totally pissed off."

The slow light bulb finally clicked in my brother's thick skull as he sobered up. "Cass...," He got up from the table and went upstairs to Cassie, recieveing disapproving remarks from his friends.

"Really, Jaz?...Cassie would've been fine. You little girls had your fun, now it's time for us guys to have ours.", Santi said with an annoyed voice.

"Shut, the fuck up Santiago. You know what happened between them. My brother doesn't need to party without her anytime soon," I said sternly.

Santiago rolled his eyes and continued beer pong.

**Rose**

I was behind Jaz, watching her fight with her brother. Cindy went off somewhere, probably over to Huey's because I saw Ceez's car over there. I looked behind me at the several bodies dancing to the hypnotizing beats of Dubstep. In the corner, there were people smoking blunts. On the couch, there was a couple making out. I noticed the expressions on their faces. Not a single fuck is given by anyone. Complete bliss.

_Ignorance is bliss, they say..._

_**But what if it's not bliss.**_

_**What if it's a break?**_

_..._

_W-What?_

_Holly shit, where did that come from?_

_Rose, what is wrong with you?_

_**Nothing..Just I don't know**_

_**Sick of being Riley's best 'nigga'**_

_**Sick of Bills piling up**_

_**And everyone else having a silver spoon permantly in their mouth.**_

_Stop it! _

_That's not true!_

_Everyone has their own set of problems._

_Some more than others..._

_**You mean, YOU more than others.**_

_..I-_

My thoughts were interrupted by this white guy with hazel eyes and blond hair next to me saying, "Hey, you wanna dance?"

I looked at him and sort of froze. Damn my shyness! "I, err.."

_**Say yes !**_

_But Riley.. I should check on him to see if he's alright_

_He seemed so vulnerable..._

_**Fuck Riley! **_

_**He doesn't give a shit about you.**_

_**Just relax and take a...break.**_

He stared back at me, waiting for an answer and I just shrugged. " Umm, sure," and he guided me to where everyone was dancing.

I started moving with the music. Letting it take over my body. Dancing on beat with this stranger I don't know. He started to get closer to me, and I stepped back a little. Still unsure of this whole dancing with a guy I don't know type of thing. He gave me a weird look and asked rudely, " Don't you know how to fucking grind? I thought all you black bitches knew how to twerk"

I looked at him with intense anger, and screeched " Look here, WHITE BOY. You are the last one to talk about someone else's dancing, with your off beat ass. If you want a bitch to twerk, the strip club is on the other side of town," I got up close to his face and pointed to the door, "so get the fuck out." Everyone was looking at us, and he looked really uncomfortable. They started laughing and teasing him as he walked out the door. I turned around and was greeted unexpectedly by someone...Santiago, I think his name is?

"What?", I said in a not so friendly tone.

He looked a little taken aback, but chuckled. "I came over to apologize for my freind , Craig. He can be such an idiot sometimes...Your name is Rose, right?"

My mood lightened up a bit, and I replied, "Yea...Sorry If I seemed a bit rude. I was still upset over that prick."

He smiled and said, "It's ok. my name is Santiago, but you can call me Santi for short."

I smiled back and said, "Ok, cool."

"So, it seems like Jaz and Cin aren't around. Want to chill with me until they come back?"

I shrugged and said, "Sure."

_Nothing else better to do._

**Cindy**

I walked up to the Freeman residence and was greeted by Huey. I walked past him, greeting him with a "What's up, nigga?", but not waiting for a reply. I walked up to the real reason why I came over. My boyfriend. I greeted him with a sweet kiss on the lips as he hugged my waist.

"Hey, babe. How was the recording session today?"

He shot me a wide grin and said, "Who has their first single ready?," And pointed to himself "this guy!"

I laughed at his silly self, and gave him another short, sweet kiss that was interrupted by an afro head revolutionary.

"I thought this way a girls day?," He asked a bit annoyed.

I looked at him and replied. "Yea, it was...Until Dev decided to have a party at the house. Jaz is really pissed and Rose..Well, I guess she's with Jaz."

I saw some jealousy in Huey's eyes and I smirked, "Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch, revolutionary. Jaz won't do anything stupid when she's head over heels for you."

Huey regained his usual stoic composure, and said cooly " I wasn't worried about that...Now, the guys. I'm not too sure about."

Ceez chimed in, "Yea, yea, yea. Admit it, you're jealous brotha." Ceez and I laughed as Huey rolled his eyes.

Riley entered the room, and directed his question towards me " Aye, bitch. Where Rose at?"

Ceez got into serious mode and stood up to him, "Riley, don't call Cin a bitch or imma knock you the fuck out"

I put up my hand to Ceez, and said "Chill out, babe. I got this...Why are you even worried about Rose anyway?", as I was folding my arms and giving him a rude look.

Riley's facial expression softened and he looked me dead in my eyes, "Look, It's important. Just tell me where she at."

I exhaled, and said "She's at Jaz house, probably sitting in a corner while the party is going on."

"Party?"

"Yea, Dev threw one. Basically ruining our girls' night."

"Well, I'm going over there."

Huey stepped in, "And so are we."

Ceez and I loooked at each other with a 'wtf' expression, but shrugged it off and went along with them over to the party. When we got there, I don't think anyone was ready for what we were about to see. First of all, there were more people. Way more people than before...Secondly, the innocent Rose was dancing, no _grinding hard_, on Santiago. I mean, she was really getting into it! All of our eyes widened at this character we've never witnessed Rose play come out. Sure, all of us have gotten fucked up at least once...But, this was Rose..._**Rose**_! Travis Porters' 'Ayy Ladies' came on, and that's when one of us decided to stop her.

Riley walked up to her and said, "What the fuck, Rose? I need your help and you grindin' on this nigga?"

Rose stopped grinding on Santiago and looked up at Riley, while Santiago gave Riley an annoyed look. She smiled at Riley and said, "Oh, hey Riley! Wanna dancee wifff mee?" in her slurred voice.

Riley scrunched his eyebrows together and replied, "What?..No! Rose, the fuck you doin? This aint you!"

Rose let out a drunken giggle and danced around Riley, "I'm taking a break, Ri. YOU need a break too," For some reason the music got quiet, the voices became softer as Rose blurted out " with that Rebecca girl perganant and all with your baby!"

Eeveryone turned to face them. Ceez, Huey, and I look at them with even wider eyes, shocked out of our fucking minds.

Riley glared at Rose and said " Fuck it, Rose. If you want to be dumb, go head. I don't fucking care. You just like the rest of the bitches!" and stormed out of the house.

Rose looked hurt, and ran up the stairs.

I looked up at Ceez, and he gave me an understanding look as I walked away from him and headed up the stairs to find Rose.

_Ugh._

_Looks like this isn't going to be a fucking awesome weekend._


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! :) I hope you enjoy this next chapter. read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VH1, MTV, or BET.**

**Chapter 10**

**Cassie**

I walked away from Jaz, walked up the stairs, and entered Devon's room. I slammed the door shut, sat on the bed, and stared at the wall in a deep trance of wild thoughts. The beats of the music from down stairs vibrated the walls, and it deepened my anger.

_How could he do this to me ? _

_He promised not to do this again..._

A single tear left from my eye, and I rubbed it off with the back of my hand. My body fell onto the bed, and I grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed. As if it could drown out my pain, I let out a muffled scream into it and started to let some more tears fall.

_Does he not know how hurt I was before about what he did?_

_Why does he keeps letting his ego-his __**reputation**__-get in the way of us?_

The door started to open, and I immediately snapped out of my trance. I tried to wipe my eyes and remove any evidence of me being in a foul mood. I looked to the door, and saw who it was.

Devon.

I ran my fingers through my hair and scoffed, "Oh, it's you", and layed back on the bed with the pillow covering my face.

He came closer to me and sat next to me. It was silent for a while, but he started to say something. "Look, Cass-"

I removed the pillow and squinted my eyes at him in an incredulous way, then interrupted, "What were you going to say, Devon? Were you going to say _sorry_? Because that's not going to cut it this time. I was starting to forgive you about what you did, but you just put yourself back at square one."

He lifted my chin up to look at him, but I jerked away, and he said "Cass, I didn't come here to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry every day for what I did to you...I came here to tell you I didn't do anything...I know you probably don't believe me, but I didn't. Santi and I were just having some fun with the boys."

"The boys? Not just 'the boys'. Did you see those girls dangling over you?...Looking at you as if you were a piece of meat."

"Cass, what do you expect... I'm Devon Dubois! Of course there will be girls following me around me"

I sucked my teeth at his 'Oh, i'm so mighty' arrogance and got up from the bed to leave. I was so close until I felt his hand stop me by my wrist.

"You didn't let me finish, Cass. Of course girls will follow me, but that means nothing to me if I have you. Why would I give up you for some ass?"

I laughed mockingly and shook my head at his 'sweet words',trying to make everything just peachy between us.

_Is he serious right now?_

"Don't act like you're so perfect, Devon. That's not what happened before"

"And, baby that was _before_. You know I've changed. You made me change. Made me see that I was wasting my life away trying to have it all. All I need is you,and I don't want to lose you..So, just trust me, Ok?"

"Trust you?! Devon, I gave you my trust. I gave you _everything_ I had...And you just threw it away when you...when you slept with _her_! To have to go on campus and see her, and all I think about is what the both of yall did? Ugh! Do you know how painful it was for me? Do you know I still have nightmares about that night? No, you don't know! You don't know _anything_ about having your heart broken... _You're _the heartbreaker!"

**FLASHBACK *Several months earlier***

_It was the start of spring break. Those dreadful long nights of studying were finally over for the spring semester . Everyone was excited and off to their destinations. I was heading to Devon's dorm. We were going to the Florida Keys for a week, and I couldn't be any happier. I'm sooooo ready for this vacation._

_Just me and my boo on a nice Florida Beach._

_Ahh._

_Talk about relxaing!_

_There was the brick house full of Dorms, including Devon's, in my sight. I walked up the steps that lead to the green double doors, and entered. Immeadiately, I started coughing as my lungs were introduced to an overwhelming smoke of marijuana. I sighed and shook my head as I continued on my way to Devon's dorm._

_On my way there, a couple of his fellow 'friends' were looking at me up and down. A guy was even bold enough to approach me._

_"Hey, Cassie. When are you going to leave Devon and get with a real man," he said,as he was pelvic thrusting. All of his friends laughed and he gave me a wink._

_With a look of disgust in my eyes, I pushed pass them and met Devon's door. I was about to enter when I was stopped by a voice._

_"I wouldn't go in there if I was you"_

_I looked back and saw Santiago smoking a blunt in one of the chairs that was placed in the hallway._

_"And why shouldn't I go into my boyfriends' dorm?"_

_"Cause you not gonna like what you see"_

_I waved him off and entered the dorm. _

_I heard it before I saw it._

_There was moaning, and a grunt._

_"Oh, Devon!..Yea, right there!"_

_On Devon's bed was Devon and some blonde bimbo fucking with no care in the world._

_"Devon?..." _

_They both stopped and looked at me. The girl tried to cover herself with the covers and Devon looked at me with eyes fulls of shock._

_"Cass, wait-!"_

_I ran out of the room with tears flowing down my face, not giving him any chance for a shitty explanation for his actions._

_As I ran by, I was met by the taunting words of Santiago._

_"I told you so," he said in a sing-songy type of voice._

_I went back to my room, brought all of my luggage to my car and drove home._

_On my way there, the scene kept replaying in my head._

_Over_

_And over again._

_I couldn't get it out. I ignored all of Devon's texts, calls, and voicemails on my way home. Once I arrived outside the gate of my house, I got out and went inside. My mother was on the couch watching tv, when I entered._

_"Cassie, dear. What's wrong? Aren't you suppossed to be heading to the airport with Devon?"_

_"Plans changed, mom," I quickly responded as I headed upstairs to my room. _

_I spent that night brooding in my room. Hating how much I love him, and hating how much it all hurts._

**END FLASHBACK**

_Some where down the road, I took him back._

_It took a while, but I did._

_I know everyone thought I was stupid for doing so_

_Hell...Even my mind was telling me no_

_But, the mind is overruled when one is in love._

_He's been good to me so far, no slip ups or anything since the incident._

_But, this..._

_This just reminds me of his old ways._

Devon winced at my words, and looked away in shame. "Cass, you're right about one thing. I will never know how it feels to be betrayed by the one you love...Cause, cause you're so good to me. Too good!...But, you are wrong... I was hurt. I was hurt every day you ignored me. I was so worried about you. It was like I had a huge whole in my heart and only you could fill it. I fucked up, Cass! I fucked up so bad...I will never make that stupid mistake again, you have my word...You just gotta trust me. We won't make it without trust..."

Even in my rage, I knew there were some truth in his words.

"I know I have to trust you...but, you have to keep it, Devon! You can't expect me to trust you when you're having a party. Getting, drunk or high or whatever... You can't expect me to trust you when you're doing the same shit as before!"

He looked at me with those gorgeous brown eyes full of love. I had to look away. That bastard. He knows what he's doing.

"Look at me Cass"

"No"

"Cass-"

"Nope"

"Cassie, just look at me."

I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes. I finally looked at him. "Cass, no more partying. No more bullshit. I'd give it all up for you, you know that right?"

He brought me down to sit on his lap, "Right?"

I rolled my eyes again and gave a small "Yes, but-"

"Good," he started to kiss my lips, but I stopped him.

"But!"

"But?"

"..._But_ you've got to start showing me, Dev. Cause if not...You're gonna lose me."

**Huey**

_What the hell was Devon thinking?_

Caesar was to my right, with a bored expression on his face ever since Cindy left upstairs to find Rose. Like Caesar, I wasn't one to drink or smoke at parties. Usually, I'd bring a book and read in the corner or something. I tend to avoid as much parties as possible. It's about as bad as watching BET, MTV, or VH1. The only time I go to parties is when my friends drag me to them. Otherwise, I'd enjoy a night coming up with the next political stand I would take.

I turned to him and yelled, due to the loud music, "I'm going to find Jazmine."

He nodded in reply and said, "Cool. I'll wait here for Cin."

I looked around in disgust at the house full of intoxicated bodies of college and high school students... Scanning. Scanning. Scanning, until I found the person I was looking for. She was in the kitchen, sitting at the Island bar away from some guys playing beer pong. A balled up hand was on her chin in fustration and her eyes expressed exhaustion. Even in her worst moods, she still looked beautiful.

I decided to sneak up on her.

Slowly, I maneuvered around the frat boys playing beer pong, and made my way to the Island bar. Her back was facing me, when I said "You shouldn't let your brother get to you."

I could tell that her body tensed up, and she turned around to look at me. Her pissed off demeanor abruptly changed to a happy one when she saw it was me. "I knew it was you!," she said as she gave me a hug, " Oh, Huey! My brother is such and idiot."

After the hug, I took a seat next to her and allowed her to vent to me.

"Why does he always do stupid shit like this? Ugh! The girls and I were looking sooo forward to having a girl's night, just chillin'. Ya know? But, what does my brother have to do? Throw a party...You know what? I bet it was Santiago's idea."

She scoffed, then continued, "That guy is no good for him. I wonder how the hell they became friends... And how could he do this to Cassie?! Lord only knows what he was doing before we got here"

My eyes observed her as she ranted. Every hand motion. The way her eyebrows scrunched up when she really wanted to emphasize a point. Her, eyes. Damn, those eyes. Those fiery green eyes told a story by themselves.

_Mesmerizing_

"You should let your brother make his mistakes. Eventually, he will get it."

"I know, but I can't help but feel bad for Cassie. I mean, what if he never learns? She'll be the one suffering."

I gave her a shrug, and replied "That's if she stays."

Jazmine gasped and gave me a shunning look, then said "Devon and Cassie break up? No! They're made for each other."

We talked about other things until the party got too loud, so we headed upstairs to her room. She layed down on the bed and let out a loud yawn.

"Wow, I didn't realize how tiring this day was."

"Maybe it was all the complaining you were doing."

She blushed a little and playfully slapped my arm, "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

I raised on of my eyebrows and said, "What?"

"Umm. I could tell at times that you were staring at me, and not your usual stare either."

My eyes widened and she laughed, "How cute. Huey Freeman, THE Huey Freeman, gave a dreamy stare to Jazmine Dubois. This is one for the books!"

I rolled my eyes at her attempt to joke on me. "Yea, yea Jaz. You got me."

"You know what else I got?"

"What?"

She leaned over and kissed my lips gently. Her lips felt so smooth and warm against mine. When she stopped, I still had my eyes closed, yearning for more but was suddenly snapped out of it when I heard Jazmine laugh. I looked at her.

"I've got your tongue!"

I rolled my eyes again, and said "Whatever, Jaz"

She tugged my arm and brought me down to lay with her. "I want to fall asleep with you, Huey"

I wrapped my arm around her, and said "Ok"

She closed her eyes, but we still talked for a while until when I was asking her something, she didn't reply. I looked at her to make sure she was ok. She was. She was just sleeping.

_Hey, I don't mind waking up to this._

I was about to close my eyes, but was interupted by my cell phone ringing.

It was Imani.

I answered it.

"Hello"

_"Hey, Huey. Did you remember about tonight?"_

"No. What's happening?"

_"You said you would come over and help me come up with ideas for the protest next month."_

"Oh, shit... That's today?"

"_Yes...But, if you're busy, we can always do it another day..."_

"No, It's fine. I'll be there in 20 minutes."

_"Perfect!"_

"Alright. Bye."

_"Bye Huey."_

I ended the phone call, and got up from the bed in a way so I wouldn't wake Jazmine. I headed over to my house, to my car, and drived over to Imani's place.

**Riley**

I walked into my house, and slammed the door behind me.

"WHO THE HELL IS SLAMMING DOORS 'ROUND HERE? AINT NOBODY BUT ME IN HERE PAYIN' BILLS TO BE SLAMMIN' DOORS!", grandad fussed loudly from his upstairs bedroom.

"Chill out, grandad! Damn!"

"Boy, who you cursing at?! You AINT too old to get an ass whooping!"

I shrugged him off. Today was not the fucking day. Way too much shit has happened, and I'm not letting grandad senile ass get me any more angry than I already am.

_I can't believe Rose would put my business out there like that!_

_That shit aint cool!_

_And she was grinding on that nigga like some stripper?_

_She possed to be helpin' me out!_

_Not helpin' a nigga get his dick hard!_

_Looks like that's another bitch I can't trust._

I was making my way to my room and thought about Rebecca.

_Damn! I know I need to 'pologize to her, but what she said to me was really grimey._

_Of course Imma be there for her and the baby, no matter what. _

_I just need to talk to her and see what we gonna do. _

_Where we gonna be at... _

I reached over to my cell phone on my black night stand, looked for her number, and pressed 'Call". As the phone was dialing, I thought about how I was gonna approach her. My time ran out quickly, because I heard a faint "Hello."

I cleared my throat, and replied, "Rebecca. We gotta talk about this."

There was a pause, until she finally answered. "Yea, I know."

"Look, let me start off with I'm sorry. But you can't be saying stupid shit about me not being there for the baby. Cause you know that's not true."

"No, Ri. I should say sorry. I got heated, and didn't think about what I was saying. Forgive me?"

"Yea...Did you tell your parents yet?"

"Hell no!...I don't know how Imma do that, Ri."

"Well, you gotta do it soon...cause"

"Cause, what Riley?"

"I told Rose, and she was drunk and told everyone at a party."

"SHE DID WHAT?!...Oh, that little...", She hesitated for a bit.

"Bitch?", I completed.

"Yes! Riley, what if this gets back to my parents? How am I suppossed to go back to school knowing that it's getting around now? I-" She stopped for a moment, and started sobbing. I aint one to make someone feel better, so I just stayed quiet.

"Riley...Please. I know you don't like me, but I need someone right now."

"What you mean I don't like you?"

"It's just that...Rose...You seem to like her a lot and-"

I interrupted and said angrily "Rose? No, she just...No, she not even a friend. She's nobody to me. What's important to me now is you and the baby."

"Really, Riley?"

"Yea. Aint nobody coming between us."

**Caesar**

I was sitting down, waiting for Cindy after what seemed like forever. Finally, she came down the stairs and came up to me, but her face was not happy. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed.

"Boy, what a night."

"How's Rose?"

"She's sleeping now. She told me how she felt and stuff...but I also told her about herself. It's not cool to put someone business out there like that."

I nodded my head in agreement, and said "Yea."

"Eventually, she fell asleep crying. Damn, I hate seeing my friends like this."

"Yea. It seems like all this drama came out of nowhere."

"Ceez, I want to get out of here. It's stuffy and overcrowded. You want to take me to the new frozen yogurt place thatt just opened up?"

"Thank God! I was starting to get annoyed watching these ignorant ass people."

Cindy and I headed to my car, and I started to drive to our destination.

"Cin, you see that CD on the seat?"

"Yea."

"Play it"

"Alright", she said as she slipped it into the CD player.

She listened to the beats, the lyrics, and nodded her head to it. She was smiling and her eyes lit up.

"Ceez! This is really good!"

"I'm glad you like it."

We arrived to the frozen yogurt place and got out of this car.

"Wow! This is nice," I heard Cin say.

We took some of the sample cups and tried the different flavors of frozen yogurt. Cindy chose the country vanilla and mixed it with the pineapple. I chose the new york cheesecake flavor.

_Ahh._

_Reminds me of home._

_Brooklyn, representin'!_

We went to the section where all the toppings were, and dressed our frozen yogurt in the toppings we liked, then payed for it. We walked over to the table, and Cindy was about to sit down but I stopped her.

"Woahh, woahh, woah! Hold up."

Cindy looked at me confused, and said "What's wrong?"

"I can't believe you were about to sit down without me pulling out your chair," I pulled out her chair and said, "Here's a seat for you, my queen."

Cindy blushed and sat down. "That's so sweet of you, Ceez!"

"Don't be so shocked, babe. You better get used to it!"

We talked and laughed for a while until we finished our frozen yogurt, and headed back to my car. We both got in and headed back to Jazmine's house.

"Mmm! That was some good froyo, right babe? I chose a good place, huh?"

"Yea, I'll give you some props. They represented my home state well."

We both laughed and arrived to the house. There were barely any cars left. I looked at Cindy, and she looked back at me blushing.

"Thanks, Ceez. I had a nice time."

"Anytime, babe. Anytime."

I leaned over to give her a kiss good night and she went inside the house. I let out a dreamy sigh, then headed home.

_What an eventful day._


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it! I have a really busy schedule. I start my senior year next week, so I won't have as much free time as I have lately. Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

**Jaz**

It was morning time. The delicate voices of birds woke me from my slumber. I woke up with a smile on my face knowing who was lying next to me, and rolled over to see my love. My face gave an expression of dissappointment when I saw that he was nowhere to be found. I felt the spot where he was, and it was cold.

_He must have left a while ago..._

_But, where could he be?_

I looked over to my phone that was charging, and saw that I had a text message from late last night. It was from him. I let out a sigh of relief knowing that nothing happened to him. My eyes read over it.

Huey: Sorry, Jaz. Something came up.

I replied back, and layed back down in bed. It would have been nice to see his face this morning. But, oh well. Whatever he was doing must have been important.

All of a sudden, I smelled something really good cooking downstairs. As soon as it hit, my stomach started to growl. What a coincidence. I took a quick shower, put on some clothes, and went down stairs to see the person that was going to make me breakfast. Once I got to the kitchen, I only saw Devon and Cassie chatting about something while Devon cooked.

_Yea_

_He better be ass kissing!_

_After what he did last night._

"Good morning sis in law and my big head brother," I greeted them cheerfully.

Cassie giggled, while Devon rolled his eyes. "Good morning, girl!," she cleared her throat, but continued, "Devon, don't you have something to say to your sister?"

Devon grumbled, "Good morning...And sorry"

Cassie folded her arms, and lifted her eyebrows. "Excuse me? That doesn't sound like you mean it. Retry."

Devon stopped cooking, and looked at me. "Look, sis. Sorry for ruining your girl's night... And I'm not going to have a party anytime soon."

I stared at him, scheming of a way he can pay me back, then I smiled devilishly. "Apology acknowleged... But, I'll accept it if you make me your famous biscuts with gravy and sausage."

"Oh, hell no! I'm only making breakfast for Cassie. No one else."

Cassie gave him a look.

"Fine...I'll make you it," he grumbled as he went back to cooking the food.

I went over to give Cassie a hug, and said "Thanks Cassie!"

"Girl, you know I got you."

"Thanks Cassie? How about a Thanks Devon. I'm the one slavin' over a hot stove!"

"You wouldn't have done it if Cassie didn't pull on that leash." I made a motion of pulling on a leash, which made Cassie burst out laughing.

Devon glared at me. "I'm not on a leash!"

Cassie stopped laughing, then turned to Devon. "You're not on a what?"

Devon had an expression like he got caught sneaking cookies from the cookie jar, and quickly recovered. "Nothing, baby! I love you."

Cassie folded her arms. "Mhm!"

I smirked. "Oh, how I love that leash you have on my brother!"

The food was done, and my mouth was watering. My brother can cook! If he wasn't into football, he could definitetly make a prosperous living in the culinary field. I dug into the food, and talked with Cassie and my brother in between bites. Suddenly, Santiago came in the kitchen.

"Hey! No one made me anything?"

"Bro, this was for Cassie."

"Then why is Jazmine eating too?!"

"Trust me. It wasn't my choice."

Cassie slapped him on the back of his head.

"Ow! The hell, Cass?"

"Be nice to Jaz!"

He was rubbing the back of his head and sucking his teeth.

I said smartly to Santiago, "You have a car, right? Umm, get in. Drive and go get some Mickey D's or something if you're that hungry."

"Yeah, that's nice and all. But that takes too long."

"Then I guess you're not that hungry"

Santiago was mean muggin' me, and I was smiling sarcastically at him.

Rose and Cindy came down stairs. Cindy looked refreshed, but Rose looked a little rough. Her eyes were blood shot red as if she didn't get much sleep, and there were dark circles around them. Rose tensed up a bit when she saw Santiago, and he winked at her. Mental Note. Ask about that later...

_Oh shit!_

_I forgot about breakfast for them_.

_I feel like such a bad host... _

Cin started up with a big grin on her face, "What's for breakfast? I'm hungry!"

Cindy is not a nice person when she's hungry. I've learned from unwanted experience. I rubbed my head, and giggled nervously. "Well, you see what happened was..."

"Bitch, you ate all the food?!"

"Umm, no. It wasn't just me. We all did."

"Except me," Santiago cut in.

I went back to giggling nervously.

"Well what you gonna feed us, girl? You the host!"

"Err...,", I started up looking for an answer. My eyes looked around until they found Santiago. "Santiago!"

He gave me a weird look, "What?..."

"Santiago would gladly go get yall some breakfast! McDonalds, Bojangles, you name it!", I said, smiling reassuringly.

Santiago protested, "Like hell I will!"

Cindy gave him a death glare, then tilted her head like Stewie does from Family Guy. If looks could kill, that nigga would be dead about a hundred times by now. She sarted off calmly, " If I don't get some food in 30 minutes... I'M GONNA WHOOP SOMEONE'S ASS AND IT WON'T BE PRETTY!"

We all shivered at her loud ass demonic voice, and Santiago gave in with a scared look on his face. "Alright, alright. Damn!"

Santiago took the orders of Cindy and Rose, then drove to Bojangles. Devon eventually left, because we kicked him out, and we started talking. I was going to bring up that thing between Santiago and Rose.

I addressed her, "Hey, Rose... Did something happen between you and Santiago last night? "

Rose tensed up again, and Cindy scowled. "Umm," then she told Cassie and I everything that happened.

Our mouths dropped. We were shocked as hell! Rose drunk?! Rose grinding?! Riley got Rebecca pregnant?!...Well, the last part is not that shocking...But all of it together is just a hurricane full of drama.

Cassie said, "Damn, that's crazy!...Girl, I'm warning you now. Stay away from Santi. Sometimes he can be cool...but most of the time he's an asshole who just wants one thing. And he does not how to treat females."

Rose nodded.

I stepped in, "Rose, you know you gotta speak to Riley Asap! You have to apologize for how you put his business out there like that. It wasn't the best thing for him to call you those names, but it was out of anger...Which is kind of understanding based on the situation."

Rose put her head down in shame.

I let out a sigh and went over to hug her, "Rose, i'm not trying to make you feel bad. I'm just telling it like it is."

Cindy chipped in, "Yea. You probably one of the closest people to Riley, and he acts the nicest towards you.. So, just try to fix it."

"I know...But, how can I fix this?! He was so mad...I've never seen him like that. Never! And he rants to me about everything...I still love him, but it seems like I really have no chance at all. No matter what."

Cassie replied, "After you apologize to Riley, maybe you should just focus on you for a while."

"Focus on me?"

"Yea, focus on you. I know you love him, but a relationship is the last thing that should be on his mind. I mean, he's going to be a father in 9 months. I'm not saying don't be friends with him, but do more things that takes your mind off of him. School, family, friends, a hobby. Anything, really. But nothing bad like alcohol, drugs, or guys like Santiago."

Rose nodded her head, and looked up at the three of us and smiled. "Thanks so much for your advice guys, I really appreciate it."

Santiago came in with the three Bojangles bags. Cindy literally ran to him to grab her food, carelessly knocking him over in the process. She started eating like a cave man, and we were all laughing and having a good time.

**Santiago**

I was sitting down in the living room flipping through the channels, finding nothing of interest to me. I threw the remote on the other side of the couch and layed down with my hands behind my head. Then, I thought about the events of last night and gave out a triumphant smirk.

_Rose, Rose, Rose._

_You are much easier than I thought you would be._

_What a shame._

_I thought this would be a nice game of cat and mouse._

The bitch that ran me over for the food left a while ago, but Rose was still here. Devon and Cassie left to go somewhere, and Rose and Jazmine were in Jazmine's room. Now is my chance. I wanted to talk to her, so I walked upstairs and knocked on Jazmine's room.

"Come in."

I obeyed, but was met with a heel flying near my head that almost hit me and an irritated Jazmine saying, "Get the fuck out Santi! What don't you and Devon get about girl time?"

I held both my hands up innocently and said, "I won't be long, Jazmine. I just need to talk to Rose for a mintue in private."

She glared at me. "Rose doesn't need to be talking to you right now. I'm not gonna let you hurt her!"

"I'm not going to hurt her...I wanted to explain myself."

"Santiago, I know you. You are very manipulative and good with words. Do you really think that-"

She was interrupted by the quiet voice of Rose. "Jaz, I want to talk to him."

"But, Rose-"

"Trust me, Jaz. I'll be fine." Rose said, giving her a reassuring smile.

Jazmine hesitated, but eventually sighed and said, "Fine." Then she turned to me and threatened, "But if you make Rose upset, I'm coming for YOUR ass!"

I walked out of my room, and Rose follwed me to one of the guest bedrooms I was staying in. I sat on the bed and patted the space next to me so she could sit down, and she did.

"First of all Rose, I want to say that I'm sorry."

Rose just looked at me, so I continued.

"The person you saw last night was not me. It was a huge mistake for me to influence you to drink, and I promise to never do it again. You're so beautiful, and I would hate to hurt you again...So how about we start fresh?...Hi, my name is Santiago." I gave her a friendly smile and stuck out my hand, waiting for her to shake it.

Rose didn't shake my hand. "No...I don't want to start over."

"Why not? I know I made a mistake, and I'm owning up to it...What's the problem?"

"Because I liked last night... a lot."

Before I could speak, she was on top of me straddling my hips and giving me a sexy look and purring. " Oh, Santiago, you've been a bad boy."

My eyes widened with shock, but then I returned her sexy look with one of my own. "Oh, really?"

"Yes!" She said as she was rubbing her knee over my jeans where my dick was, teasing me.

_This is going to be way easier than I thought!_

I got so hard and bit my lip, grabbed her face and leaned up to kiss her. Before I had the chance to kiss her, she dug her knee into my crotch... and it hurt like a _bitch_!

"What the fuck, Rose?!" I screeched in pain.

She hissed at me, still digging her knee into me, and coldly said. "If you _ever _do some shit like that to me again, this won't be the only pain you feel." Then, she got off of me and walked out of the room.

I cupped my crotch in pain, and growled.

"That btich!"

_She's not getting away that easily!_

_I'll get it from her whether she likes it or not!_

**Huey**

I woke up in a familiar place. A familiar bed. The room was painted a dull beige color and the walls were full of posters featuring African American leaders from hundreds of years ago to present day. There was a bookshelf full of Historical books, and an HD flatscreen hanging on the wall. Very faint morning light shown through the black curtains covering the window. I looked to my left and saw Imani staring at me. She didn't seem to be naked, but I looked down at myself. Phew. I only had my shirt off.

_But, what the fuck happened last night?!_

_Don't tell me we..._

"You woke up." She said with a smile on her face.

"What the fuck.."

She looked at me amused. "Well, that's not the greeting I was looking for."

I turned away from her and mumbled, "Did we...?"

She didn't hear me, so she asked, "What?"

I said louder, "Did we...do anything last night?"

She smirked and licked her lips, then said "Well, did you want something to happen last night?"

I scrunched my eyebrows together and said seriously, "Did we or did we not?"

She looked taken aback, but said. "We didn't. Don't you remember? You spilled coffe on yourself and I went downstairs to put your shirt in the washing machine...When I came back, you fell asleep. "

I sighed a breath of relief, remembering the events coming back to me.

Imani said seriously, "I know you're with Jazmine. I'd never let our past get in the way of that. You can trust me on that, Huey."

I looked away, kind of ashamed of myself. Jazmine told me she was a virgin, and hoping that one day- no time soon, of course- that we could give ourselves away to each other. The thing about that is...

**Flashback*1 year ago***

_It was a late saturday night. Imani and I were studying for our Black History class. Well, we __**were **__studying. Imani was down stairs doing something. I was in the middle of reading a sentence in the text book when Imani came in._

_"Huey?"_

_I looked up at her with wide eyes of shock at the scene I was witnessing. Her natural dark-brown hair was down, dripping wet. Eyes glazed over. She was wearing a green and white striped towel. Her body was still moist from the shower. She looked so tempting, so innocent. I gulped._

_She continued, "Huey, I want you. I want you a lot. I know you want me, too. We've done basically everything together, but I want something more..." She released her towel and walked over to me._

_That night, we lost our virginities to each other. After that, we became addicted. I didn't have any feelings for her, though. It was just physical. That's all. I've lost track of how many times we've had sex, it's been so many. A couple of months ago we stopped, though. That's when I started to get feelings for Jazmine... And honestly, I didn't want Imani anymore. Imani is close to me, but Jazmine means more to me._

**End Flashback**

"Huey, I was thinking that-"

"Where's my shirt at? I need to go."

"Aww, Huey. You're not going to stay? I cooked you breakfast."

"No. I need to go. And next time, wake me up. This doesn't look good when I'm with Jazmine." I said to her harshly.

She looked hurt, but pointed over to a chair where my shirt was and I went over to grab it. I put it on, got on my shoes and left the house without a word to her.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

On the road, I was thinking about how Jazmine felt so strong about loosing our virginities to each other. I felt guilty because I lied to her. I let her think that, and it's not true. When I finally got home, I recieved a text from Jazmine.

Jazmine: Ok, babe. Good morning! :)

I didn't reply back. I can't face her right now. I went up to my room and layed in bed thinking about it.

_Should I tell her?_

_If I tell her, she won't trust me._

_If I don't tell her, she'll still trust me._

_I know Imani won't let her know, so I don't have to worry about her finding out from someone else._

_But if I don't tell her, I'll always have this guilt on my shoulders._

_Shit._

Relationships are found on trust. We haven't even been together long, and I've already broken that...I know that it will hurt Jaz, but I have to tell her the truth. I texted her back.

Huey: What time will the girls leave? I want to see you.

Jazmine: I'm not sure. Let me ask.

Huey: Ok

Jazmine: Everyone should be gone around 8, so you can come over then.

Huey: Alright.

I waited for 6 to come, but was also dreading it at the same time. I took a shower, ate some breakfast, and read one of my many books. My reading was so intense that when I looked at the clock, it was several minutes past 8. I closed the book, and went over to Jazmine's. Jazmine came to the door, and gave me a hug and peck on the lips. We went up to her room and layed on the bed like we did last night.

"Jazmine...I need to tell you something."

Her face was full of worry. "What is it Huey?"

I turned away.

_No, I need to face her._

I looked her in the eyes. "Remember how we were going to give ourselves away to each other?

She nodded.

"Well, I can't do that...I'm not a virgin, Jazmine...I lost it about a year ago."

Jazmine looked hurt, and it pained me to see her like that. " Oh..."

"I'm sorry, Jaz. I didn't know how to tell you. You looked so happy."

"I understand Huey...You were trying to protect me...I just always had this visual of loosing ourselves to each other. It was stupid of me."

"No Jaz, that wasn't stupid of you. It's beautiful of you. So many people don't see the beauty of waiting anymore, and that's what I love about you...I'm just sorry I can't give you that dream."

We sat in sat in silence for a while.

Jazmine broke it with a small smile and said, "Huey, I don't care if you're not a virgin. That was in the past, and I can't be mad at you when we weren't even together."

I sighed a breath of relief, "Thanks Jaz."

"However, I would like for you to be honest with me for now on."

"Of course."

Jazmine leaned over to kiss me, and I deepened it. We had a little make out session, which ended with me holding her in my arms.

"Promise me something, though."

"What?"

"Sleep with me tonight, and don't go away like last night."

I held her tighter and responded, "I promise."

_Maybe I was just overreacting._

_Maybe I still have her trust._

**Rose.**

I stared at the Ivory wooden door for what seemed like forever. My heart was beating fast, and my thoughts were going a mile per minute. I was scared. I was sad. I was angry. I felt so many emotions, and it made me even crazier. Finally, I gained the courage to ring the doorbell. As soon as it rung, my nerves worsened.

_This is a mistake._

_What do I say?_

_Maybe I should-_

My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening harshly. My throat all of a sudden became dry, and I gulped to refresh it. There he stood. With the same look he had on last night, and it made me cringe.

"Rose, what the fuck do you want?"

"Riley, I wanted to come say that I'm sorry...I've had so many things going on in my life. Things that came up all one after another. It was overwhelming...And I-I... I didn't deal with it in a good way. I know I'm supposed to be here for you. I never want you to feel like you're alone-"

"That's right. I aint alone. I got Becca and the baby," he spat coldly.

My heart dropped, but I still continued. "Of course...But, Riley I have something happening to me too..."

"I don't give a shit what it is"

"And I'm sorry for blurting out Rebecca being pregnant at the party...I really am, Riley." I let the tears I was holding back fall, and held my head down.

Riley grabbed my chin and made my eyes meet his. "Listen, and listen good. I don't wanna speak to you. I wish I could neva see you, and I want you and your bitch ass outta my life." He let go and slammed the door in my face.

My eyes were wide with shock, and I was frozen on the porch. I snapped out of it, turned around, and went to my car. I drove the long way home. I didn't want to answer questions right now, and my mom would definitely want to know what was up. It seemed like every station I turned to had on some sad love song, so I drove in silence. But, something was different. I wasn't crying anymore.

_Crying, crying, crying. _

_That's the only thing I seem to do right_ _now._

_I'm sick of crying over someone who hates me._

During my drive, I saw a 'Help Wanted' sign in one of the local grocery stores. No harm in applying. I parked in the parking lot, wiped of any sign of tears, and walked in the store. There was a customer service desk, and that's where I head. A pretty girl with brown hair and blue eyes greeted me.

"Hello mam'. How may I be of assisstance today?"

I gave her a bright smile and said, "I would like an application and pen, please."

She turned around and grabbed a paper and pen from the desk, then handed it to me.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

There were chairs next to the customer service, so I took a seat in one of them. I was in no rush to go home, so I found it relaxing to fill out this application. When I was done, I handed it to the lady. I browsed around the store. Just looking. Window shopping. It was about and hour later. I decided to get my favorite candy bar, Snickers, and payed for it at the register. I headed to my car and finally drove home. The living room light was on, so my mom was probably watching her shows. I was right. She was watching her shows just like I predicted.

"Hey mom"

"Hey honey, how was time with the girls."

"It was good, we had a great time," I lied.

"That's good. We need ti have another dinner with the Freemans. When do you think that will happen."

I closed my eyes, then opened them. "I don't know, mom."

"That's ok, I'll just call Robert one day."

"No!"

My mom turned to my with a confused face. "Why not?"

"Umm, the Freemans have a lot going on lately."

"Oh...Well, that's all you had to say. You didn't have to raise your tone."

"Sorry, mom."

"I know."

"I applied for a job today."

"Oh, really? That's good news!"

"Yea."

"Where is it?"

"The grocery up the road, Shop N' Go"

"I'm really proud of you, Rose. I know this is a lot for you to take at your age."

"It's ok, mom. There's always someone out there worse than me, so I should just be thankful for what I do have."

She smiled at me lovingly. "That's my Rose!"

"Yea, well mom I'm going to bed now."

"Ok, Good night.

"Good night."

I walked upstairs to my room, and put my dirty clothes in my hamper. I grabbed some bed clothes and went to the bathroom.

_Ahh._

_The hot water feels wonderful._

When I was done, I dried off, got dressed, and walked to my bedroom. My phone started to go off. I looked at the phone and noticed it was a number I didn't know, but I answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Rose Sampson?", a male voice asked.

"Yes."

"This is Fred from Shop N' Go. When can you started?"

"Tomorrow at 3 p.m.."

"Great, we will see you at 3. We will discuss your shcedule and train you to work the register. See you then."

"Thanks! Bye."

I ended the call.

For the first time in a while, I felt happy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! :) This isn't that long of a chapter, but I just wanted to update something. I promise to make the next chapter longer. Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

**Riley**

I walked into school monday morning with Rebecca by my side. We been talking about the baby and everything. She told her parents yesterday, and I told grandad. I shuddered just thinking of him yelling at me like that. I'm no stranger to his shouting. Hell, he yells at me over some bullshit everyday, but this was completely different. He was so pissed, he didn't even threaten me with the belt. He just yelled, shook his head, and went upstairs to his room. Now, he giving me the silent treatment. Whatever. I got more things to worry about than grandad being mad.

Staring, staring, staring. That's all I saw niggas doing at us. It made me angry. Made me want to beat a nigga. We finally arrived to her locker.

"Ri, thanks."

"For what?"

A guy surrounded by a group came by and hollered. "Oh, look! There's that pregnant whore. Ay, we might get 16 & Pregnant to come by the school," The group laughed and made other remarks.

Rebecca lowered her head and said, "For not letting me go through that alone."

He was about to walk away, but I wasn't going to let that happen. No one was going to disrespect my baby mama and get away with it.

_Hell naw, nigga._

I went straight up to the main culprit and punched him square in his jaw. Then I gave him an uppercut and grabbed his neck tightly. His eyes looked up at me with fear as I lifted him up by his throat. "Say something else nigga and you gonna regret it." I dropped him as he was gasping for air, and I turned to the group. "Same goes for the rest of yall. If I hear you, see you, or if you even think about messin' with Rebecca," I gave them all a deadly glare. "You gonna be that pathetic nigga on the floor." They all scurried away.

I turned back to Rebecca. "Hurry up and get your books." She nodded and got them.

We walked to where the crew met up in the mornings. Huey was reading a book. Caesar and Cindy were talking, while Rose and Jazmine were looking at some magazine. Everyone was there. Unfortunately. Rose looked up from the magazine and smiled at me, but I just glared at her, then her smile faded.

"Man, a nigga hungry in this bitch who got food?!"

Everyone turned to look at me.

"Why didn't you just get food on the way here?" Caesar said.

"Cause my gay ass brother wouldn't stop at McDonalds."

Huey flipped a page, blatantly ignored me. I squinted my eyes at him.

"Riley, you are so rude!" Jazmine said, slapping me in the back of my head.

I rubbed my head. "Ay, bitch! That hurt."

She hit me again. I sighed and let it go, then sat down with Rebecca. She was talking to me about something, but I wasn't paying attention. I could tell Rose was looking at me. I could feel it.

_Since I gotta deal with her, might as well have fun._

I turned around to face Rose and smirked. "The fuck you lookin' at, Bitch?"

Rose looked surprised. "W-What?"

"Don't play dumb. I know your ass was sneakin' peaks at me. What the fuck did I say yesterday? Stop lookin' like a desperate bitch. I aint forgivin' you."

Everyone stopped to look at us, even Huey. Rose closed her eyes.

_Probably to hold back tears._

_Haha._

_Bitch bout to cry._

She opened them and gave me the coldest glare I've seen. "Riley, get over yourself. I remember what you said, and no, I'm not 'playing dumb'. But listen here, Imma tell you what you not gon' do. You not gonna call me a bitch or any other curse word. You will call me by my name. Rose. Let me spell it for you. R-O-S-E. Easy, right? Another thing, I can look in any direction I want and if it happens to be at you, get the fuck over it." She shrugged, then continued, "I got over it Riley. You want nothing to do with me. K, Alright. Cool. But you will respect me, that's what you're gonna do!" She cleared her throat and went back to her normal gentle face expression., while everyone stared at her in disbelief.

_The fuck just happened?..._

**Cindy**

"Womp womp womp womp womp"

I swear, that's all I hear coming out of my teacher's mouth. My attention span for this class is nonexistent, and I would much rather sleep through it. Unfortunately, I need to take this in order to graduate. So sleeping is not an option.

*RINGGGGG*

_Oh, thank God!_

It's as if my prayers were answered. The bell rung, and everyone rushed out of the class room. I went to my locker to exchange books and waited for Rose to come by. When she came, we headed to the cafeteria and got lunch. Then, we went outside and sat in the courtyard. Our table was next to a large oak tree that gave us some shade from the sun. We were the first ones there, so I took this time to question her about this morning.

"Rose, what the hell?"

"What?"

"What's up with you and Riley"

For a moment, a flicker of hurt was across her face, but she quickly replaced it with a blank face. "Oh... We aren't friends."

"Well, obviously! I mean, what did you say to him?"

"I apologized and tried to make it better, but he wouldn't take it. He slammed the door in my face... Kicked me out of his life"

"Damn, girl. That's cold."

"Yea..."

"I'm sure things will get better"

All of a sudden, Rose had a huge smile and her eyes widened with happiness. "Actually, things are staring to look up sooner than I thought it would."

"What happened?"

"I got a job! Now, I can help my mom out with the bills and stuff...And it will take my mind off of..._him_"

"Girl, that's great! I'm so happy for you."

"Thank, Cin." She said, still beaming.

"Where do you work?"

"At Shop N' Go"

"GIRL! Shop N' Go got some good chicken! Let me get a discount!"

Rose laughed, and Ceasar came up to us. He gave me a quick kiss, then asked, "What's so funny?"

Rose shook her head, then replied. "Just your girl being silly. You sure are rubbing off on her, I see" She gave me a teasing smirk.

I blushed, while Caesar chuckled and put his arm around my waist. "I would hope so."

I cleared my throat, and stopped blushing. "Rose told me she got a job."

"Oh, word?! That's what's up, Rose." Caesar congradulated Rose.

"Thanks"

"Where you work?"

"Shop N' Go."

Caesar smiled, then said, " How 'bout that chicken, though?!"

Rose and I looked at each other, then busted out laughing. Caesar looked with his eyebrows raised because he didn't get why we were laughing so hard, but he brushed it off.

_Damn, he is rubbing off on me._

Eventually, Huey and Jazmine came. I'm not sure where Riley was. Probably somewhere with Rebecca. Anyways, all of us were chatting and having a good time. Huey and Caesar were discussing amongst each other, while the girls and I were having our own conversation.

"So, Jaz. I was thinking..."

She looked at me, waiting for me to continue. So, I did.

"We need to have that girls' weekend since, ahem, it was ruined."

She rolled her eyes, and sighed in annoyance. "Yea. I'm still pissed off at my brother for that. If it's this weekend, it can't be at my house cause they'll be over again. 'No parties' is what my brother said. But, you never know with him."

I nodded. "True. It doesn't have to be anytime soon. Just know that it needs to be made up."

Rose chipped in. "Yea, I don't know how my schedule will look since I start today. Just let me know when so I can see if I have that day off."

Jazmine said, "Oh, yea! You start that job today, huh?"

Rose nodded.

"Wait, you told Jazzy before you told me?! The hell?"

"Well, I was going to tell you in the morning like I did Jaz, but you were being all lovey dovey with Caesar." She giggled after she louded me out.

I blushed again. "Shut up!"

Jazmine then gave Rose a sly look. "Maybe you'll find a cute guy at work."

It was Rose's turn to become embarassed. "Naw, I don't think so."

I joined Jazmine. "Yea, Rose. Maybe you can have some fun in the staff room with a hottie...If you know what I mean." I added a wink for emphasize of my sexual innuendo.

Jazmine and I laughed as Rose had a bashful and innocent look on her face. Her poor virgin ears.

After lunch, school went by pretty fast. I was happy too! All I wanted to do was eat some food and take a nap. Caesar took me home. I gave him a kiss goodbye and headed inside my house. I was surprised to see my mother there. My parents aren't home a lot. My dad is always away on some business trip and my mom is usually vacationing somewhere.

"Cindy, darling. Why isn't Jazmine taking you home anymore?"

"I have my boyfriend for that now, " I said with a dreamy smile on my face.

"That thug out there is your boyfriend? What did I tell you about messing with the other kind?" She asked, with a disgusted look on her face.

"Mom! What the hell?! How racist!"

"Watch your mouth, Cindy!...Now, you know your father would not approve of that. Your father and I aren't racist. You can be friends with them, but it isn't a good look to date them. Think of your fathers' image. How would it look on him to know his daughter is dating some hoodlum? He's worked so hard to build his image."

"I don't give a fuck about his image! You don't even know Caesar! He's caring and treats me like a queen. I don't give a damn about what you or dad think, because I'm going to date whoever I want. Oh, and I should be the last of Dad's worries about ruining his image. He better make sure those assistants he's fucking don't get mad at him and ruin his image."

I didn't want to hear what my mom had to say, because it would probably be some ignorant bullshit. I turned on my heel and walked upstairs to my room. I knew the last thing I said was hurtful to my mom, but I was too pissed off to care at the moment. I burried my head into my pillows and let out a muffled scream.

_How dare she?!_

**Jaz**

Today went by pretty fast. Before I knew it, I was pulling up to the driveway of my house. I went inside and fixed myself an afternoon snack. Suddenly, my phone started to ring. I looked down at it to see who it was and saw that my mom was calling.

"Hey mom."

_"Hey, sweetie. How are you doing?"_

"I'm good. Just got home from school"

_"Good. How was last week home alone?"_

"It was good, mom. Just went to school and hung out with the girls."

_"Devon told me he came by over the weekend to check on you."_

I rolled my eyes at my borthers' lying ass about his 'concern' for me, but I decided not to rat Devon out. Knowing my mom, she would probably have a fit and catch the next plane back. So, I just followed in my brothers' foot steps and lied. "Yea. He came over with Cassie and Santiago. We all had a fun time."

_"Great! Well, I just had some free time and wanted to check on you. Also, check the mail box. I'm expecting some important mail to come. It should have come in already. Just put it on my night stand in the room."_

"Ok, mom. I'll do that now."

_"Thanks, sweetie! I will talk to you later. I love you. Bye."_

"Love you too, mom. Bye"

I hung up the phone, then headed outside to get the mail. As I was walking to my parents bedroom, I was flipping through the mail and saw there was something for me. It was placed in a minila envelope and said 'Jazmine Dubois' in all caps. There was no address on it or anything. I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

_What could this be?_

I put my mothers' mail on her night stand and headed to my room. All I did was stare at the envelope.

_Who sends mail with no address on it?_

I shrugged it off and began to open the envelope. I reached inside to pull whtever it was out of the envelope and my eyes widened with horror as I saw...

**YALL MAD?! :) Sorry. What can I say? I love my cliff hangers.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I love all the reviews ! :) Yall make me so happy. **

**Kayks554: Read to find out :)**

**Paige1292: I'm sorry! I had to bring back the cliffhangers. , Riley is going to keep being cold for a while. He'll come around eventually. Rebecca is kind of like Riley's image of a real "bad bitch". That's why he keeps messing with her. Rose may be sweet, but she has a limit and it was pushed, lol.**

**ShellieB &ILoveYou1234567890123: Your wishes are my command! :)**

**Jazavelli: Sorry about making you mad, lol. But, Yea. Riley won't be a deadbeat, but he's really gotta stop pushing away Rose. Rose may be nice and stuff, but she has a backbone too. Rose will be better off than Riley in the next few chapters, though. The stalker is someone you won't expect :)**

**child who is cool: Thanks!**

**Here's the next chapter. Read, Review, and Enjoy.**

**P.S.**

**I'm thinking about starting another Boondocks story, but i'm not sure. If I do, I promise to keep frequently updating this one so yall don't have to worry about that.**

**Chapter 13**

**Rose**

Ugh. It was rough today at school. I went to my car and drove home to freshen up before work. My mind wasn't where it was supposed to be.

All I could think about was Riley and our confrontation. I knew I was harsh on him, but he stepped way out of line. I mean, I wasn't even doing anything... If anyone should be mad about something, it should be me! I care so much for him and I was about to tell him how I really felt, but all this shit happens and now I feel like...It's impossible for a relationship to happen between us. Yea, yea. I was drunk and blurted that shit out. Yea, I messed up, but... He's so cold that it sickens me. I don't even recognize him. Not the 'Reezy, I'm a real G' Riley, but the sweet and chill person he was when we were alone. He was always there for me when I was having issues in life. He used to comfort me and always knew how to make me laugh. A small smile crept on my face as I thought about all the times he cheered me up.

_No, stop it._

_It's not the same anymore._

_Quit fooling yourself, Rose._

I shook my head and snapped out of my trance as I arrived to my house. I rushed inside to take a quick shower and put on my work clothes. My long hair was placed into a bun and my bangs hung out, but I put in a few bobby pins to keep it from covering my eyes. I looked in the mirror and let out a nervous sigh. When I was pleased about my appearane, I went to my car and drove to work.

I haven't really been thinking about work but as I'm approaching the store, my nerves start to rise. This is my first job and I don't know what to expect. Hopefully my co-workers are friendly. I parked my car and walked inside. I was immediately greeted by the man who spoke on the phone with me last night. He was an older white male, probably in his mid-forties, and seemed pretty friendly.

"You must be Rose," he said, extending his hand to shake.

I smiled warmly, completed the hand shake, then replied, "Yes, I am."

Fred explained to me the basic rules and taught me how to run the cash register. It was simple and I caught on fast, so now I'm here working the cash register. A heavy-set woman with two teenage boys came through my aisle.

"Hello, mam. How are you?", I greeted with a smile on my face as I rung up the groceries. A bag boy came and started to bag the groceries.

"I'm good." she replied.

One of her sons looked at me and winked. I shook my head and laughed at his attempt at flirting with me. He couldn't have been older than 14. The other boy looked at me and said "Damnn, ma! You lookin' good ! You can ring up my groceries anytime!"

My face started to heat up at his outburst.

_How embarassing! _

"Tyrone! Watch your mouth, boy!" the woman said as she smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow, mom! That hurt!" He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"It was supposed to!" She said sternly, then turned to me and gave me an apologetic look " I'm sorry for my son's behavoir."

I giggled, then said, "It's fine. Will that be cash or credit?"

"Cash."

She gave me the cash and I gave her the receipt.

"Here's your change and thanks for coming to Shop N' Go. Have a good day!"

She smiled at me and accepted the receipt and change. " You too!... Boys, come on!" The other boy left, but Tyrone stayed.

"Hey cutie, how about-"

"TYRONE! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BEHIND OVER HERE IMMA-"

"Fine! Coming mom!" Tyrone said as he stomped off to go to his mother.

I raised my eyebrows and giggled at the spectacle. I was interrupted by a manly chuckle, so I turned to see the culprit. It was the bagger. I didn't pay attention to him when he came up to help me, but I sure as hell noticed him now.

_DAMNNN!_

The guy was probably one of the cutest baggers I've seen in my life! No no no, scratch that. One of the _cutest guys_ I've seen in my life. He had a pale skin complexion-A few shades lighter than Jazmine's-and a gorgeous face that looked warm and friendly. His black hair was trimmed low, but you could see that it was naturally culry. He stood at about 6'4 and his muscles showed through his work clothes, but it was the perfect shape. Not too small, but it didn't scream 'I'm on steroids'. It was just right. What got me the most was his eyes. They were two light green mesmerizing pools. I stood there gawking at him until his voice interrupted my daydream.

"You know... the kid was right"

His voice sounded good too! When I found my voice, I replied, "What?"

"About you being cute and all."

I looked away and bit my lip. My face started to heat up again. "Oh...Thanks" I replied meekly.

Some more costumers came in the the store and it started to get really busy. We didn't exchange anymore words until my shift was over at 8 pm. I went into the staff room to clock out, then I turned around to walk out the door but bumped into the bagger from earlier.

"Umm, Sorry." I said in a small voice.

He smilled at me, then said, "It's fine."

I stood there for a moment just staring at him until he spoke again. " Uhh, I gotta clock out."

My eyes widened out of embarassment and I moved out of his way so he could clock out. "Sorry...again." I mumbled.

"It's ok...again." He said, as he clocked out.

I was about to leave but he stopped me.

"Hey, let me walk you to your car. There have been a lot of car jackings lately on this side of town."

I looked a little startled, and I guess he thought I was intimidated by him or something. "Look, I'm not looking to do anything with you. Just want to be nice." He said with a reassuring look.

I thought about it for a second, then said "Ok."

He walked me to my car and asked a few questions on the way. "So, Rose..."

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

He smirked, then pointed at my shirt. "Name tag"

I mentally face palmed my forehead. I felt extra stupid today. I quickly glanced at his name tag, then my eyes shifted to meet his gorgeous jade ones again. "Oh, yea...Desmond."

He chuckled then continued, "So, what school do you go to?"

"Wood Crest High."

"Oh, so you come from big money?...Why are you working here, then?"

I looked away and bit my lip. "No...My mom just wants me to go to a good school. What school do you go to?"

"West Oaks."

My eyes widened a bit. If it wasn't for the No Child Left Behind Act, that's the school I'd be going to. It was a failing school and known for it's violence and high gang activity. The news is always there at least once a year over some major tragedy at the school. I gulped. "Oh, wow."

He chuckled again and jokingly said. "You know, it's not _that_ bad. Ya just gotta hang with the right people. Or are you too boujee for us?"

I giggled. " No, I'm far from boujee... Actually, I live on this side of town. I have to drive to school."

"Then you understand? Not all of us are bad. I mean, look at you." He said, flashing me a million dollar smile.

My face heated up rapidly and I looked away. We arrived to my car and stood there in silence for a while. He put his hands in his pockets. "Well, looks like we're here."

"Yea. Thanks for walking me."

"No problem, Rose." He started walking towards the bus stop at the begining of the parking lot as it started to drizzle.

I got into my car and started the engine. All of a sudden, It started to pour. I looked back at Desmond and stared at him. He didn't have on a jacket and his short sleeved Shop N Go shirt was getting soaked. Normally, I wouldn't offer someone I just met a ride, but this wasn't a normal day so... I sighed, then drove up to the bus stop and rolled my window down. "Do you need a ride?!" I yelled over the loud sound of the rain falling down.

He looked up at me and said smartly, "You know, it's not good to offer strangers rides!" Then, he ran to the car and got inside. He continued and looked me in the eyes, "For all you know, I could be a serial killer."

I looked a little frightened as he fidgeted with his seat belt. When it finally clicked in the lock, he noticed my look and finished, "But it's a good thing I'm not."

"Well, you seemed nice. I don't want you to get a cold waiting for the bus."

"You don't have to explain yourself. I was just messing with you, don't mind me." He said with a small smile.

I pulled up to the stop sign at the entrance of Shop N' Go. "Which way do I go?"

"Take a right."

I signaled for a right, looked both ways, then preceeded to turn accordingly. "So, Desmond... Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm originally from the Bronx, New York. I live with my mom, little sister, and step dad. My dad passed a few years ago-"

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said, changing my expression to empathetic.

"It's ok. Take a left up here at this light."

I changed lanes and slowed down in the turning left lane. "What else?"

"I don't go out a lot. Just work, home, gym, and the art studio."

"Oh, you draw?! That's so cool. I've always wanted to draw, but I can't draw to save me life."

Desmond chuckled. "I learned from my dad. He loved art and had so much passion for it. Art keeps me sane. Some people have music, dance, etc. But, I have art...Keep going straight. There should be an apartment complex that says Pine Hills. That's where I live. Apartment B."

"Alright...That's deep," I said dreamily. "Most people do dance or music, but I've never met an artist before. What kind of drawings do you do?"

"Whatever comes to mind. Mostly things I hear on the news, ya know, current events and stuff. Sometimes I draw from experiences in my life."

"Do you do protraits?"

"I've never done a portrait before," I could feel his eyes looking at me as he continued, " but that could change if you want one."

My face sarted to heat up again.

_What the hell?! _

_I think I'm going to get a fever from this guy!_

"I'd love that!" I said cheerfully.

"Cool. Just tell me when you want it and we can set up a day."

Finally, I arrived to his complex. By the time I got there, the pouring stopped and there were only a few drops falling.

"Thanks for the lift," Desmond said as he was about to get out the car.

"Wait!"

His head turned around, a little startled, to see what was so important. I looked down and fiddled with my hands. "Umm, if you don't want to take the bus anymore...You can just let me drop you off from now on."

He shook his head and declined politely. "I wouldn't want to be a burden."

My head shot up to look at him as I tried to reassure him. "No, no! It's fine, really." I looked back down at my hands and bit my lip, "Actually, I like the company.."

Desmond chuckled again and his eyes lit up. "Well, when you put it like that...Of course. I'd love to keep you company, Rose."

We sat in an awkward silence for a while until Desmond broke it as he got out of the car. "Well, thanks again, Rose. Have a good night and see you tomorrow."

"You're welcome and the same to you." My eyes were glued to him as he walked into the apartment hallway until he was no longer visible. I started to drive home and smiled to myself as I thought about Desmond. Then my smile turned into pursed lips and I glared at nothing in particular as I remembered what the girls were teasing me about at lunch.

_Damn Jazmine and Cindy for being right!_

**Huey**

I was in the middle of working on my intense AP Calculus homework when I heard the door bell ring.

"ONE OF YOU BOYS GO GET THE DOOR!" Grandad yelled from his room.

Riley wasn't home, probably somewhere doing nigga things, so that left me to do it. I rolled my eyes and let out an annoyed sigh as I got up from the chair to my desk to get the door. Before I was about to open the door, it rung again.

"I SAID ONE OF YOU BOYS-"

" I got it, Gandad!" I yelled back at him, then muttered as I was opening the door, "Damn it! Whoever the hell this is, it better be important." When I saw who it was, my face softened immediately and lost any trace that it was angered moments ago. It was Jazmine, but she had her face down and there was an envelope in her hand.

"Hey, Jaz-" I started, but was interrupted by her pushing past me and entering the house to go sit down on the couch in the living room, "...Or not?" I closed the door and followed Jazmine. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at me with a cold glare. Her eyes were red and puffy as if she'd been crying for a long amount of time. I sat next to her and put my arms around her to comfort her, but was met with rejection as she scooted away from me the moment I touch her. Then she threw the envelope that was in her hand at my chest and screamed, "Explain this shit!"

I was shocked at her cold attitude towards me. Hesitantly, I opened the envelope and pulled out the contents. My eyes widened as I looked at the pictures. They were of Friday night when I was with Imani. One of them was when I first arrived at Imani's house and she greeted me with a hug on the steps of the front of her house. Another was of Imani and I in her room that looked like she was taking off my shirt. It was completely misleading, by the way. What really happened was she was taking my shirt to wash since coffee spilled on it. The last one was the worse. It showed us Saturday morning with me shirtless in the bed and her head resting on my chest. The covers hid the fact that she had clothes on, so it looked extremely bad.

_Who the hell took this?!_

That wasn't the only thing. There was a note with red marker that said: 'While you were resting you pretty little head, your boyfriend was enjoying another girl's bed' I kept looking on at the pictures in disbelief until I finally found my voice.

"Jazmine, It's not what it looks like."

Jazmine made a sharp 'tch', then said. "You really expect me to believe that when I can clearly see," she took the last picture from me and lifted it up, "that you abandoned me to _fuck_ Imani?!"

"Jazmine, I didn't fuck Imani!"

"Not what the pictures says," She said as she waved the picture in front of my eyes.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes. "I went over there for a valid reason. We were forming a political protest. "

She scoffed. "At 11:00 at night?! I doubt that."

"We had it scheduled for a while now and the protest is really important."

"Unbelievable! Huey, you _were with me!_ Why would you put a stupid protest above me? Fuck the protest!"

My eyes hardened. "What did you say?"

"I said: fuck. the. protest." She said slowly and drawing out each word as if I was slow or hard of hearing.

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid, Jazmine." I decided to push aside my fustration and ignore her disrespectful thoughts about the protest. That would just bring out another fight. Now, all I need is to make Jazmine believe me. Getting her angrier isn't going to help that.

All of a sudden Jazmine started to tear up. Her emerald eyes were looking at me with so much sadness in them and it pained me to see her like this. She looked down in her lap. "Why, Huey? Why? I thought everything was good between us. It was so good..."

"Jaz, everything _is_ good. It still is good. All those pictures are misleading. I spilled coffee on my shirt and I took it off to wash it. The angle made it seem like she was doing it, but she wasn't. I fell asleep by accident and I know she shouldn't be in the same bed. If I knew she was next to me, I wouldn't have been there. When I woke up, I cursed her out about it and haven't talked to her since. I swear. I didn't do anything that those pictures would suggest." I touched her chin and moved it so her eyes would meet mine. "You know I wouldn't lie to you."

Jazmine sniffed and her eyes started to soften, but then she shook her head and they became cold again just like her voice. "Why would you be with Imani anyway?"

"What do you mean 'Why'?" My eyes were full confusion and one of my eye brows were raised.

"You know how much I hate her and you go to her house?"

"She's one of my best friends. I don't know what you two have going on, but you need to deal with the fact that's she's in my life."

She looked at me increduously. "You're kidding me!"

"You know I don't joke."

She squinted at me. "Are you saying that you're still going to talk to and meet up with her even thought I can't stand her ass?!"

"Jazmine, what is your problem? I don't know why you don't like her. She hasn't done anything to you."

"You know, Huey. You're smart but you're oblivious as fuck. She likes you, Huey! Ever since she's come here she's tried to take my place...and she did for a while...But you didn't realize what she was doing because you're so fucking fascinated that she's into black heritage and protests like you!...That's why I don't like her."

I looked at her, stunned by the words that were coming out of her mouth. There are only few things in my life I would admit to being wrong about and this is one of them. Flashbacks started to play in my mind of times I brushed Jazmine off to hang out with Imani. How I would tell her to not meet up at the hill, but not because I was busy, but because I was with Imani at the hill. When I would ignore her when the group was together because Imani was there and we'd talk about things I found relevant. If Imani was around, I would be more cruel than I usaually would be to Jazmine about her naieve nature. Imani would join me in criticizing her confromity to white America. It all made sense know, and I felt bad that I made Jazmine feel replacable. She's far from replacable.

"It was her wasn't it?..." My thoughts were interrupted as soon as Jazmine spoke.

"What?"

"She was the one you lost your virginity to, wasn't it?" She said turning towards me with tears falling again.

I looked at anything but her. My silence said it all and she knew it too. She closed her eyes and wiped the tears off her face with the back of her hand. I could feel her getting up from the couch and she walked towards the door, but stopped and quietly said. "I think I need some space." After that, she walked out the door.

I wanted to go after her, but I knew it wasn't the right time. She needed to cool off before I talk to her again, and I need to figure out how to make it up to her. Calculus homework was the last thing on my mind as I went upstairs and brooded in my room.

_I think..._

_I __**need **__you, Jazmine._

_More than I want myself to believe._


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for those of you that checked out my new story, Vengence :) I have big plans for that one. But, like I said in the previous chapter I will not abandon this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Boondocks or anything related to it. I don't own any of the songs mentioned in this. They belong to Frank Ocean and John Legend.**

**Summer- Your wish is granted, I've finally updated :) Eventually they will, but it's going to take a lonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng time :/**

**Brandi- I think I've finally figured out how to deal with Rebecca, but the pregnancy isn't a lie. Don't worry, they'll end up together. It will just take a while :) Thank you! I just like to write a lot in my spare time. It's relaxing to me, but I'm happy that people actually like it.**

**Jazavelli- Yes, Jazmine has a serious temper. Lol. Huey, Huey, Huey. I know he seems so fustrating and I'm doing this purposely, but this is his first relationship. The fact is that, at this point, Jazmine loves him more than he does her. He's just developed-or rediscovered since stopped messing around with Imani- his feelings for her. Now, he's just dealing with them in his stubborn and in denial Huey way. Desmond will definitely lift Rose's spirits :)**

**Paige1292- Huey is blinded by Imani's actions because she "supports the cause". He's being really dense at the moment, but he'll slowly start to realize Imani isn't all that innocent. I'm glad you like Desmond, though :)**

**Guest- I'm glad you loved this chapter :) Don't worry, Huey will start acting right.**

**So, here it is. Read, Review & Enjoy.**

**Chapter**

**Jazmine**

_"And there will be heartaches and pains, yes it will_

_But through it all, we will remain"_

_- Stay With You, John Legend_

* * *

It was Friday and I was so happy that the school week was over. Now I was in the comfort of my room with the company of my thoughts.

Avoiding Huey is pretty hard when I have all my classes with him. I'm not going to lie, it's hard ignoring him. Some moments I wanted to just run up to him and give him a passionate kiss, then tell him how much I love him and that I'd forgive him for what he did to me. I wish it was that easy, but it's not. If I allow him to get away with thinking he could do whatever he wants in this relationship, especially if it ends up hurting me, then he's got another thing coming. I mean, he's got no remorse for leaving me to go have a 'meeting with Imani' and I'm pretty sure he still doesn't see how messed up the situation is. It's even worse knowing that he had sex with Imani. All I can think about when I see her is how she took away the most sacred thing Huey possessed and it infuriates me.

A sigh escaped my lips as I lay down on my bed, wishing none of this shit happened.

"Sister-In-Law! Where are you?!" I heard Cassie's voice from downstairs yell.

Immediately, a smile appeared on my face and I replied. "I'm up here in my room!"

_Maybe some girl time will make me feel better._

Cassie came into my room and we greeted each other with a hug.

"Girl, what's up?" She said with a beaming smile.

I sucked my teeth and rolled my eyes.

Her smile dissapeared from and her eyes were full of concern. "Uh-oh. What happened, Jaz?"

"Let me ask you a question.."

She nodded and waited for me to continue.

"If you and Devon were sleeping together-"

"What the hell, Jazmine?!" She said embarassingly and a blush spread across her face.

I looked at her confused, then realized what she was thinking. My head shook ferociously as I said, "No, no! EW! HELL NO!...That's not what I meant. I mean like, sleeping. You know." Then I put both my hands near my head like it was a pillow I was sleeping on.

She calmed down and laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head. "Yea. I knew you meant that."

I looked at her with a raised eye brow and I brushed her off. "Anyways, like I was saying...Ok, you and Devon are _falling asleep, _right?" I put an extra emphasis on falling asleep and she nodded while trying to not bust out laughing. "Then Devon leaves during the night to go do some," I paused, trying to thinking of something my brother is heavily involved in. Then, I found it and continued, "Then Devon leaves during the night to do some football practice with a girl because football is 'so important'. What would you be like?"

She looked at me with incredulous eyes and a face expression that said 'Did you really just ask me that?'. "Well, first of all I doubt they were having 'football practice'. I'd be hurt and pissed the hell off. You don't do that stuff, you just don't. If a guy is in bed with his girl, he shouldn't leave her to be with another girl. Not cool. I don't care what it is about either...Nothing should tear him away from her when they're in bed unless it's work or a family emergency."

Her face softened, then she touched my shoulder. "Jaz, don't tell me Huey did that to you..."

"Well, just switch the football to a political protest and add in some pictures of them in compromising positions."

"Pictures?... What the hell? What did they show?"

I sighed and hesitated to continue, but eventually I did. "One was of Huey and Imani hugging on the porch. Another is one that looked like she was taking off his shirt...And the last one is- it's...Of them in bed."

Her eyes became wider with every picture I described and she covered her mouth with her hand in a state of shock about what I told her. "No..."

"Unfortunately, yes."

It became quiet and Cassie was staring at me with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry that happened to you...But, I don't know what to tell you, Jaz. Everyone's different." She looked somber for a moment, closed her eyes then opened them and continued, "When I went through your brother cheating on me, it took a while for me to get over it. I lost all trust for him the moment I saw them, but you have to decide if Huey is worth rebuilding trust with."

I nodded my head in agreement, then sighed a breath of relief. Cassie always knew the right things to say when in a sticky situation. "What would I do without you, sister-in-law?"

Cassie gave me a smile and giggled, but it was interrupted when her eye brows furrowed and she paused. "Wait...How did you get those pictures?"

"Umm, I'm not sure. It was in my mail box with no address...The envelope only had my name on it."

"Err, girl. That's called a stalker."

"I know. I'm pretty sure I know who it is. That bitch Imani," I said in a heated tone. "Do you think I should confront her?"

She shook her head. "No, don't do that. If something major happens, like she threatens your life, then you should report it and claim she's been stalking you. Don't waste your time confronting bitches like that. They have no soul. "

I laughed at her last statement. Then a question crossed my mind and my face heated up. It was a very personal question and I don't know if Cassie would be so willing to answer it like she has my other ones. I must have gained some courage because I took a deep breath and before I knew it my mouth began to move. "Howdidyougetoverthefactthatm ybrotherwasn'tavirginandyouwere?," I said hastily, then gasping for air when I was finished.

"Woah, woah, woah. Say that again. And this time, just a tad bit slower," Cassie said with a sarcastic smirk.

I rolled my eyes at her, then blushed again as I took another deep breath and and began to speak in a normal paced voice. "How did you get over the fact that my brother wasn't a virgin and you were?"

She let out a small "Oh." Then she shifted uncomfortably, a little thrown off by my question. "Well..."

"You don't have to answer it, I was just wondering."

Cassie shook her head and waved me off. "No, no. It's cool I was just caught off guard with that one." She cleared her throat. " I felt a little dissapointed at first because I wanted to have the fairytale fantasy of loosing myself to a guy and him to me...But, sometimes it doesn't work like that. Actually, most of the time it doesn't work like that anymore. If you love them, the dissapointment will fade. Plus, there's nothing to do about it. You could be mad and all, but that's not going to make their virginity come back-nothing will. Just make sure that when you lose it, it's special and NOT only because you want to please them or they're pressuring you."

"No, Huey wouldn't pressure me. He'd never do that...But sometimes I do have thoughts about not pleasing him. I always think that when It does happen, I'll always wonder in the back of my mind if she's better..."

"Hold up. Stop. She's not better. You the one who's Huey's girlfriend, not her," She said with a smile on her face. "Don't stress about it, Jaz. Yall just got in a relationship. You don't want to rush sex."

"I know..." I said, trailing off. "Let's talk about something else. "

* * *

Cassie and I talked about a wide range of topics. Hair styles, make up, fashion, etc. You know, girl stuff. Hours passed by and before I knew it, it was 8 p.m. Devon was tired of playing games with Santiago, so he came upstairs to take back his girlfriend I stole from him. That left me to myself again. Wonderful peace and quiet.

_Ahh, how nice._

*Ring Ring*

_Or so I thought._

I groaned and rolled my eyes, then looked at my phone to see who messaged me. It was Huey.

Huey: Please Jazmine, I need to talk to you... Can I come over?

My eyes were glued to the text, contemplating the answer to his request. Huey has text me once every day since the fight. It would usually be simple "Morning"s or "Hey"s, but this is the first time he's said more than one word. The first time he's begged me to talk to him. After figuring out my answer, I replied.

Jazmine: Sure.

Not even five minutes later, I heard the door bell ring. I went down stairs to answer it, and there he stood. He didn't look like his usualy stoic self. There was something different about him. Almost depressing. I removed myself from the entrance of the door so he could come in, and he did.

We were sitting on the couch for a while in silence until he cleared his throat and started to talk. "Jazmine...I miss you. It's crazy how much I miss you but I do. I can't concentrate on shit. Not on school work, not on Caesar when he's trying to talk to me. Hell, the protest hasn't even popped up in my head...I don't know what this is, but all I know is that I need you to talk to me."

He stopped for a moment, then looked me in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you that night. Now, I know how innappropriate that was and it will never happen again. "

I turned aways from him, taking in his words. A part of me was grateful for his apology, but another part was still hurt and angry. After reviewing over my conversation with Cassie in my head, I decided that Huey is worth gaining my trust back. He's more than worth it. I mean, he did pour his self out me just now. That's gotta be something. My body turned back around to face him. I threw my arms around him and held him. His body tensed, obviously not prepared for my affection. "It better not happen again."

"I promise." He said, giving me his usual serious face.

I smiled at him and kissed him, which he gladly returned.

* * *

**Caesar**

My head was bobbing to the lyrics of Frank Ocean playing in the car.

_And the peaches and the mangos_

_That you could sell for me..._

_What do you think my brain is made for_

_Is it just a container for the mind_

_This great grey matter_

_Sensei replied, what is your woman_

_Is she just a container for the child_

_That soft pink matter_

_Cotton candy Majin Buu_

_Close my eyes and fall into you_

_My god she's giving me pleasure_

_What if the sky and the stars are for show_

_And the aliens are watching live_

_From the purple matter_

_Sensei went quiet then violent_

_And we sparred until we both grew tired_

_Nothing mattered_

_Cotton candy Majin Buu_

_Dim the lights and fall into you, you, you_

_My god, giving me pleasure_

_Pleasure, pleasure, pleasure_

_Pleasure over matter_

I was on a mission.

It was Friday night. Date night. I planned to take Cindy out to a fancy restaurant, then take her to a park that has a beautiful lake with a huge fountain that continuously changes colors. It looks enchanting as the different colors reflects off of the water. There was a sidewalk that went around the entire lake, but if one was a spectator, there were benches to sit down. Delicate blossom trees decorated the trail and there were white and black swans that lived near the lake. There were small shops around the the lake also. I was thinking of taking her to get some ice cream at the ice scream stand. She'd love it.

My car approached the driveway of Cindy's house. I turned off the engine and got out of the car to ring the door bell. It was about a minute until someone finally answered the door, but it wasn't Cindy. There stood a woman. She was a middle-aged woman with tan skin, short brown hair and crucelean-colored eyes that were the spitting image of Cindy's.

I stretched out my hand gave her a smile. " must be Cindy's mom. I'm-"

She looked at me in disgust. "I know who you are. You're Cindy's little thug of a boyfriend."

To say I was shocked was an understatement. "E-Excuse me?"

"You heard me, boy. Listen here, I don't want you anywhere near my daughter. Corrupting her with your rap music and guns and whatever else it is _you people _do." When she got to 'you people', she said it like she had a bad taste in her mouth and wanted to spit it out.

_What the hell?!_

"I'm black and proud of it! That doesn't make me a bad person to be a different shade from you. You don't even know me-"

"Don't try talking to her. Nothing will get through that thick skull. She's permenantly a racist bitch." I was cut off by Cindy. She was wearing a red dress that showed off her figure nicely with black heels. Her long blonde hair was curled and flowed down her back. She wore an expression of aggravation.

"Cindy! Watch your mouth!" Cindy's mom said, raising her voice slightly.

"If you don't have to watch yours, what makes you think I'm going to watch mine?" Cindy laughed sarcastically and twirled one of her curls around innocently. "I mean, like mother like daughter. Right?"

Her mom folded her arms, shook her head, and gave her a stern look. "I know better and you don't. You don't see how bad this looks for you, but you'll understand when you're older and out of your dating hoodlums stage."

"No. All I see is some racist woman who's stuck in a different time period. You feed so much into sterotypes and it just makes you look disrespectful and ignorant. I'm so sick of _you _and _dad _and the rest of the family with your pro-white views! Well guess what, mom. I like black guys! My boyfriend is black and your grandchildren will probably be mixed. It's 2012, get the fuck over it." And with that, Cindy walked past her mom leaving her there with her mouth wide open in shock.

Cindy came up to me with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. Let's go."

I nodded in acknowledgement of her apology and followed her to the car. The car ride was rode in complete silence. Not even music played. There was an obvious tension in the air that neither one of us knew how to deal with. I could tell that Cindy felt embarassed and annoyed. Hell, I would too if my parents didn't approve of her because of her race...Hopefully my plans for tonight will eliminate her negative feelings and we could have an enjoyable time out. We arrived at the restaurant. The valet took the keys and I helped Cindy get out the car, recieving a small "thank you" in return. We were seated and that's when the silence continued until I decided to suck it up and start it.

"Cindy..."

Her eyes darted everywhere except me.

"Cindy, look at me."

She sighed but relectantly let her eyes meet mine. "Yes?"

"About what happened at your house..."

"Ceez...I'm sorry my family are full of racist assholes. It's so fustrating just thinking about them. They're so humiliating.."

I reached over and held her hand in mine and stared into her hypnotizing eyes. "Babe, don't worry about it. No one will come between us. Not your family, not another nigga, not a girl. No one. I'm not letting anyone or anything keep us from being together."

Cindy's previous sullen face turned into a wide smile, then she leaned over to give me a kiss.

"Now that all that's out the way, let's enjoy the night." I said raising my glass to toast. Cindy giggled and clinked hers with mine.

* * *

**Riley**

"Riley, what's wrong?"

_The fuck kind of question is that?_

Rebecca was still looking at me with concern, waiting for my reply but I didn't want to be bothered by her so I just ignored her. The past couple of days have been shit. Grandad yelling at me. Huey gay ass lecturing me. Rebecca being clingy as shit. No one is giving a nigga a break. I don't have no one to talk to and it's driving me crazy. Rose was the only one I could be real around and she'd actually take me seriously. She saw past my reputation and didn't judge me. Other people wouldn't care with the situation I'm in or they already figured it was going to happen sooner or later. They don't give a shit. Rebecca here for me I guess but the more I get to know her, the more annoying she gets. We don't got nothing in common except the fact we about to have a kid.

"Riley-"

"WHAT?!" I turned towards her and gave her an irritated face. She jumped, startled by my powerful voice. I softened up, then started to apologize. "Look, my bad Becca. I'm stressed right now and you aint helping by asking me questions."

"We supposed to stick together in this, not push each other away," She pleaded to me.

"I know." I said looking away from her. I felt her hands on my shoulder trying to pull me to face her. She kissed my lips, which I returned. "Maybe I can help you relieve some stress."

I smirked and played dumb. "How you gonna do that?"

"Well..." She trailed off with her eyes full of lust.

* * *

I got out of the bed and started to put my clothes back on gettong ready to leave. Grandad been getting on me lately about staying out too late and his loud ass was the last thing I wanted to hear when I got all this shit going on. While I was getting dressed, Rebecca put on a robe. "Can you stay the night? My parents won't be home for the weekend. Ya, know. If you want to get away from your grandad and brother."

More time with Rebecca? Hell no. "Naw."

"Why not, baby? We could watch movies or go to the park or-"

"I said no," I finished coldly.

"Riley, you know I'm just trying to help you."

"You not helping. You just making me more stressed. "

Her face turned from cheerful to angry real quick. I could hear her thick hispanic accent come out. "Oh, and you don't think I'm stressed out too?! Get the fuck outta here with that Riley. I care about you and I'm just worried."

"Well, don't be. I'm good without you breathin' down my neck!"

Rebecca continued her angry ranting. "Riley, you are so damn selfish! I can't stand how you don't care about shit. What about me?! You never ask about how I'm doing! I'm the one who's pregnant! But, oh no. Everything's 'bout Riley, huh? Well, fuck you Riley! and your pathetic ass-" I got up from the bed and started to leave her house. She followed me outside but stopped on her porch as I started to walk home. "Where the fuck you going?! Oh yea, I forgot you was a punk ass nigga!"

All this fucking anger built up in me. I had to get out of there before I did something I might regret. She so sickenin'. Twenty minutes later I arrive to my house to see that no one's there.

_Good._

_I need the peace and quiet._

When I reach my room I lay on my bed and try to fall asleep but I was too awake so I picked up my Ipod and started to play some music. I took off my Ipod, not finding any of the songs helping my mood. So, I turned on the tv to see if there was anything good on. Nope. My phone started to ring, I looked to see who it was and saw that Rebecca was calling. I ignored that bitch, then she texted me.

Rebecca: I'm sorry about how I acted baby :(... Can you come over tomorrow? :)

_Is this bitch serious?_

I threw my phone across the bed, fustrated at her and staring at it for about a minute. Eventually, I gave in. I grabbed the phone and strolled through my contacts until it got to her. I click on the contact and pressed talk. It was ringing, but went to voicemail.

"It's Riley. Call me back. We need to talk about everything."

* * *

**No cliffhanger this time. Lol :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys :) I guess I was wrong. I'm really into Vengence but I'm going to try to update this at least every 2 weeks. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks or The Wiz.**

**child who is cool & Nicky7994 8: Thanks! :)**

**keyks554: Hmmm, interesting point :) You'll find out in maybe 4 or 5 chapters from now.**

**Jazavelli: Jazmine is reallll bossy :) lol. Huey and Devon are completely different personalities but they both have problems with relationships so yea Cassie and Jazmine can bond from that. Lmao! That twist would be funny, though.**

**luv ta luv ya: Yea, Huey is so rude.**

** .xox: Thanks! :) And Rebecca is hiding something but you'll never guess it. They will eventually but not anytime soon. This is a guaranteed RosexRiley pairing. Yea, her parents are assholes. They're like the shinning couple in this story :) lol.**

**Here's the next chapter! Read, Review & Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 15  
**

**Rose**

"See you tomorrow," I heard the smooth voice of Desmond say as he got out of the car.

"See you, Desmond!" I said, a little too enthusiastically. He chuckled at me and gave me a small wave before turning around and walking down the hallway to his apartment. Mentally, I cursed myself out for acting like such a desperate girl.

_Not very smooth, Rose._ I thought, scolding myself, as I backed out of the parking lot and headed home to get some rest. Tomorrow I was working in the morning so I'm not going to hang out with Cindy or Jazmine this Friday night like we usually do. Tomorrow afternoon or evening I'd probably chill with them if they're not busy.

On my way home, I was thinking about how this week flew by. Seems like it was just yesterday I started work-which I love by the way. My co-workers are really friendly and genuinely helpful towards me if I have any questions about how to do something. The customers weren't that much of a hassle and most of them I sparked up a pleasant conversation with while ringing up their groceries. Of course there are a few rude ones, but those type of people are found everywhere. No escaping them so you just have to deal with them in the best manners possible.

And then there was Desmond... A smile crept across my face as I thought about him. I'm not even going to attempt to hide it. We flirt _a lot_, with him initiating it of course. It's one of those rare things when you meet someone that you feel like you've known all your life. Sure I was nervous the first day but after that the mood lightened up and I felt so comfortable around him. I'm not sure how I feel about him but...He's so unique and interesting. The more he talks, the more I want to peal away the layers and find out more about him.

I arrived to my house and entered the front door to find my mother on the couch watching her TV shows as usual, this time wide awake and greeted me cheerfully. The smell of buttery popcorn filled through my nostrils as I walked in. "Hello, Rose! How was work?"

"It was good." I said, putting some groceries I brought in on the table. The good thing about working at a grocery store was getting food cheaper from the employee discount I received. My mother especially loved it.

"You got everything from the text I sent you?"

"Yes," I answered as I started putting up the groceries.

"Did you want to watch a movie with me?" My mom asked eagerly, then continued. "I can't remember the last time we spent time together."

I smiled sadly, remembering how stressful and busy our lives are now. "Sure, mom! I'd love to. You can choose"

Even though my back was turned, I could feel my mother's beaming smile. When I was done putting up the groceries, I grabbed the popcorn from the microwave then went to the fridge to grab two teas and joined my mother to watch the movie she picked out. A classic. _The Wiz_. It was a movie my mother and I have loved always. We knew all the words to the songs and had a great time singing them together and adding our own commentary to the movie.

The movie was over and my mother and I exchanged our 'Good night's then went to our bedrooms to get ready for bed. I changed into my bed clothes and noticed my phone was blinking red to signal a notification. It was a voice mail...

From _Riley_.

My eyes widened and it seemed like all those feelings I tried so hard to suppress came rising to the top. It was so hopeful but desperate. I was staring at it for a while until I finally gained the courage to listen to it.

"_It's Riley. Call me back. We need to talk about everything_."

That's it. My heart started beating rapidly and I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach. Like butterflies.

_No, stop it!_

I wish I didn't feel so deeply for him as I do. It's weak. It's pathetic. Everyone think I'm stupid for always letting him get to me but it's not voluntary. If I could control my feelings, I'd make it so I wouldn't have anymore feelings for the bad boy soon-to-be father. A sigh escaped my lips as I laid down on my bed and curled up in a ball. I hate how he can do that so easily. He's probably not even thinking about me as lovingly like I do him yet when he does something as simple as call me I feel this way. He makes me vulnerable and I hate it. Tears start to prick the corners of my eyes and then I remember what I promised myself. Firmly, I shake my head and tighten my eyes to prevent any tears from falling. I go to sleep thinking about someone that's toxic for me.

Shuffling steps around my room wake me from my turbulent sleep. I opened my eyes and hastily look around my room to find the intruder. It was, my mom? She was standing over me with a wide grin on her face. This was...pretty awkward. I glance at the clock. It was 6:45. _Ugh, I have to get up_, I thought groggily. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes then sat up and faced my mother.

"I wanted to come in here to wake you, sweetie. I'm in the middle of making breakfast so get up and get ready for work then come down to eat." She said brightly.

"Ok, mom," I said still rubbing my eyes. She walked out of my room to go downstairs to continue cooking breakfast and I got out of bed to get ready for work. I laid my clothes out and grabbed my towel to take a shower then did my morning routine of washing my face, brushing my face, etc. While in the shower, I though about the unusual behavior of my mother.

_My mom making breakfast? Something's gotta be up..._

It's not that my mother is lazy when it comes to stuff like that, it's just that she's too busy to make weekend breakfasts' or any kind of breakfast. I'd sleep in too late and she'd be at work already. But since I'm working early like she is then I get that privilege now. When I was done with the shower, I went to my room to put on my clothes and styled my hair. I decided not to flat iron my hair so my hair had slight waves in them. I put a headband in my hair to keep the hair away from the front of my face. Then I walked downstairs to see breakfast done. Grits, bacon, eggs, and biscuits.

_Something's definitely up._

I greeted my mother with smile and commented. "Wow! This looks amazing, mom. Thanks." I sat down across from her and started to dig in.

"You're welcome sweetie...I have some news to tell you." She said very seriously.

I looked up from my plate. "I kind of figured that, mom. You've been acting strange ever since yesterday night... You had me worried."

She only beamed even more. "Sorry sweetie. I don't mean to worry you, but this news will make you very happy."

I continued eating but showed my interest. "What is it?" I said, looking at her expectantly.

"I got a promotion!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Really, mom?! That's great!" I said excitedly.

"Yes, honey. In a few months we'll be debt free in no time. Don't worry about helping out around here, you hear me? Use that money for your college savings and hanging out with your friends."

My smile grew wider and I finished eating. I walked over to her and threw my arms around her in a hug as she held onto me for a while. "We don't have to struggle anymore, sweetie" She said to me as she rubbed my back. I gave her a peck on the cheek then stood up.

"This is really amazing news mom and we need to celebrate it soon by going to our favorite restaurant!" I said giving her a knowing look.

"O'Charleys!" We said in unison and shared a small laugh.

"Well, I go to go to work now mom. I'll see you later. I might go to Jazmine's later so I might be back around 10 to 10:30. Is that ok?"

"Of course it is, sweetie. Have a good day at work." She said with a small on her face.

"Alright mom, Love you!" I said as I was grabbing my keys from the table and headed to the door.

"Love you too!" I heard her say as I walked out of the door and into my car to drive to work.

* * *

Work went well and now I'm in the middle of a conversation with Desmond until I was interrupted by a phone call from Jazmine.

"Hey girl, what's up?" I greeted brightly.

Jazmine giggled before she started talking. _"I'm good girl and I see you're good too so i'm not even going to ask you. Devon's grilling tonight. You interested?"_

My stomach would be jumping up and down with glee if it was a person. "Devon grilling?! Girl, you already know I'm down for that!"

We both laughed. I glanced over to Desmond who was looking out the window, probably trying not to eavesdrop on my conversation. My voice got really low as I whispered, "Can I bring someone with me?"

"_Why are you whispering?!"_ Jazmine asked so loud through the phone that I had to take it away from my ear. I was about to answer her question until she continued, _"Oh, I think I know why...Does it have anything to do with that cute bagger guy you told Cindy and I about?"_

My face heated up real quick. When I told Jazmine and Cindy about Desmond I was met by a bunch of "I told you so"s and "Get it girl"s. Of course I denied that I was interested in him because then their heads would really get big. "Shut up!...But, yes. I'm about to ask. What time is it?"

_"6:00"_

"I'll be there."

_"And with the bagger guy!"_ She said holding back laughter.

I rolled my eyes playfully and said a quick, "Maybe," before we hung up.

"Desmond?" I asked him politely.

From my peripheral vision, I could see him turn from the window to look at me. "Yes?"

"What are you plans for tonight?" I said, shyly.

"Nothing, why?"

"Umm, I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to a barbecue at my friend's house? Her brother is cooking and his food is to die for!"

He chuckled his trademark warm chuckle and immediately said, "I would love to come to the barbecue with you."

My face heated up but a huge grin spread across my face.

* * *

**Jazmine**

My eyes traced over my backyard in pride as I saw the group hanging out and having a good time. Devon and Santiago were standing by the grill drinking and talking about something. Behind me, I could overhear Huey and Caesar debating about one of their many political topics. Rebecca was sitting by herself waiting for Riley to bring her some water. Cassie, Cindy, and I were sitting at the black patio table conversing. Everyone was here except Rose and the bagger guy-that is if he was coming.

"I say she's gonna do something with him by the end of the month," Cindy said then took a sip from her drink.

"Hmm, I don't know about that. You know how shy Rose is. If she hasn't told Riley about how she feels about him and with the amount of time they've known each other? I doubt she's going to throw herself at some guy she just met," I said.

Cassie joined me, "Yea, Cindy! Rose is the classy type. She may feel something but rarely does she act out. The only reason why what happened with Santiago happened was 'cause Santiago got the poor girl drunk to get in her pants."

All of us nodded in agreement and decided to talk about something else.

Suddenly the two missing guests finally arrived. The people that didn't know about Rose and her bagger boy were shocked by the unexpected visitor. Rose never brought a guy around so it was a unusual for everyone, including me even though I knew about it. Rose wore a black and blue body con dress with black heels-very cute heels if I might add. Her long ebony hair flowed in slight waves down her back and she was beaming her old cheerful smile she always wore before any of this drama began. Next to her was bagger boy. He wore a blue jean jacket with a plaid shirt underneath, black pants and some kind of high top shoes.

_How does this girl not feel attracted to him?_

_Her ass must be blind!_

I was the first one to break the ice as I went up to Rose and hugged her. "Rose! So glad you could make it." I turned to look towards her guest. "And I see your _friend _could come along too." I could feel her nudge me in the side but shrugged it off.

"Jazmine, this is Desmond. Desmond, this is Jazmine." She said, introducing us.

Desmond politely took his hand out for me to shake and I did. "Hello, nice to meet you." He greeted cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you too," I replied.

All of a sudden Caesar yelled teasingly from across the yard. "Aren't you going to introduce us to him. Rose?!"

I could sense her being embarrassed and she went over with Desmond to introduce him to everyone else. I walked back to the table where the girls were at and they had widened eyes.

Cindy was the first one to break the ice. "If I wasn't with Ceez...oooeee, that boy is _fine_! Rose not interested in him?! Psssh, her ass is lyin' or she's blind." She exclaimed.

"I changed my mind. Rose might get with this boy. Did you see that smile?!" She looked between Cindy and I then when we nodded she continued, "She hasn't smiled like that in a while. This boy might be good for her."

" I hope he is. She doesn't need another Riley or Santiago." I said.

Cindy and Cassie nodded their heads in agreement.

We hushed when Rose started making her way across here without Desmond. He seemed to be a little preoccupied with Huey and Caesar-or more like being interrogated. When she reached us she looked at us like we were up to something no good. "Let me guess...You were talking about me and became quiet as soon as I came over?"

Our smiles we were trying to hide gave us away and so we started talking to her about Desmond.

"Girl! You can't tell us you not attracted to that hunk over there!" Cindy said rather loudly, causing a few heads to turn.

Rose pursed her lips and said, "Well..."

* * *

**Riley**

_Who the fuck is this nigga?_ I angrily thought as I saw Rose enter the backyard with some pretty ricky nigga. My eyes squinted and my jaw clenched as I saw how close they were to each other.

"You ok Riley? Why you look mad all of a sudden?" Rebecca asked.

I ignored her and her gaze followed mine and saw what I was staring at. "Don't worry baby. Don't let her get to you. I know she's a bitch and all but you gotta deal with her presence from time to time."

_She had no clue._

Immediately, I turned to her with any furrowed eyebrows. "What did I tell you about calling her a bitch?"

She looked shocked and tried to make words come out but I interrupted her. "I don't want to hear it. Stay here."

I left from her and went over to the table the girls was sitting. I cleared my throat and they all turned to look at me. Jazmine and Cindy gave me glares while Cassie looked uncomfortable and I couldn't really read how Rose was. "Rose, can we talk?"

"Rose doesn't want or need to talk to your ass so how about you tend to your baby momma," Cindy coldly said to me and Jazmine nodded in agreement.

My mouth balled up and I glared back at her "I wasn't talking to you, so stay out of it!" Then I turned towards Rose and waited for her answer. She stood up from her chair and I smirked.

The girls were protesting but she put up her hand and said, "It's cool. I got this."

We walked from the backyard and sat on the bench on the front porch. She didn't look at me, but I decided to start anyway. "Did you get my voicemail?"

She nodded.

"Rose...I'm sorry about everything. I'm so alone in this shit and I need you with me for all this shit going on. Rebecca being pregnant. My family lecturing me all the damn time. I don't even feel comfortable in the group no more..But everybody loves you so maybe you can persuade them to stop being so hard on me.. Rebecca is there for me, I'll give her that, but she doesn't understand me like you do. She doesn't know how to make me feel better like you do...She's just not you... I know I did some bad things too, but I'm sorry for sayin' all those bad things about you. Truth is, I need you as my friend. My main nigga, ya know? ... So let's just put all this shit in the past and move forward." I said firmly.

She sat there for a while, still not looking at me just staring at nothing.

"Come on, Rose. Just put it all behind us, it's not that hard..." I said, trying my hardest to persuade her.

Her cold laughter shocked me but what words came out of her mouth next shocked me even more, "It's so funny how you think you could say a few words and make everything better...And the way you did it wasn't even good. 'It's not that hard?'. Wow. I can feel how much you care. That's another thing. All you care about is _you_, Riley. It's always you need this, you need that, you going through this, you going through that...I was going through shit too, you know? But I bet you haven't even wondered what it was because you don't care about anyone but yourself. You're so selfish! Selfish selfish selfish! You need me? No, I don't think you do seeing as you got Rebecca pregnant and seem to be all cozy and happy with her again." She got up and leaned extremely close to my face that if she moved any closer our lips would have touched. My face heated up. "The only thing you need is some diapers and a job." With that, she leaned back up and walked away from me. I could help but notice how snug the dress fit on her and my eyes found their way to her ass.

_Snap out of it, man!_ I yelled to myself. I need to stay focused...

I need to find out how to get Rose back.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the wait! I'm not even going to lie, I've been having some serious writer's block with this story for a while but I'll try to keep on it like I do with Vengence. I already know how's it's going to end and what's going to happen in future chapters but I'm having difficulties with the middle. Again, I'm sorry. This was pretty short. Next chapter will be longer. **

**child who is cool: Thanks**

**keyks554: Awww. lmao. You don't want Rose with Riley? Riley is just soooooo nice...Aha, let me stop with my sarcastic self :)**

** .xox.: Riley is looking out for himself, sad but true. He's starting to get feelings for her body. lol. jk. But for real, he'll realize his feelings. It will just take a while.**

**mimi: Oh, yea. It'll take a lot to get Rose back.**

**Nicky7994: Rose got some spunk, lol. And thank you! :)**

** .167: Aha, thanks sis! :D**

**Jazavelli: Rose finally has the upper hand and now Riley feels bad, which he deserves based on how he treated her. Well, how he uses her."I don't care about you bitch but why you with that nigga?" Riley's a hypocrite. It's funny, though. lmao! Rebecca really should. She's so damn annoying. Hell, I hate her and I'm the one who made her. Oh, you'll see more of Desmond :) No doubt about that.**

**Sammy: Writer's block on this story. *Kanye shrug***

**Hope it was worth the wait. Read, Review, and Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Cindy**

The cook out was off the chain and I enjoyed spending time with the crew. Currently, I was in Caesar's car getting dropped off to my house. I leaned over to give my amazing boyfriend a kiss before I got out of the car and waved him goodbye. With a grin plastered on my face, I turned around and headed towards the entrance of my house.

I looked in the driveway and noticed a silver BMW car that looked strange, almost alien to me, until I remembered who it belonged to.

My father.

He's always gone on business trips, and when he does come home, it's only for a few days. It doesn't really make a difference to me, though. When he's home, he usually devotes his time to my mother giving her gifts from the various places she traveled or taking her out to fine dining restaurants.

Kind of like a 'Sorry for cheating on you. I know this won't take away what I did, but it's worth a try' type of gift.'

_A wonderful guy my dad is, I thought sarcastically._

Since he's too busy trying to please my mother, he forgets about his own child. It's pathetic, it's low, but it's life. Correction: it's _my _life.

I entered the house and saw my parents conversing in the living room, in individual arm chairs, and sipping on tea. Their mouths stopped moving when they saw me and their eyes looked over me intently.

For some reason, I felt as if I interrupted a conversation that was centered around me. I mean, how many people stop talking in mid-sentence and look as if they were caught when someone walks in and it's _not_ about the person who walked in? Hmm, very slim chance.

My mother glared at me, which she received a roll of my eyes in return. My father was expressionless, which is quite startling based on how much of a cheerful and inviting demeanor he always has. The only greeting I received from the two of them was of an awkward silence

My dad started to take another sip of his tea, then placed it gently on the table. His eyes focused on me once more and he extended his arms towards the couch in front of him. "Cindy, dear. Have a seat."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but I sat down. When I sat down, I started to question him. "What's the problem?"

My dad quickly glanced at my mother before averting his eyes back to me, and he began to speak in a serious tone. "You mother brought up a certain...serious _issue_ you seem to have."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

My mom always does this shit. If we don't agree on something, she'll tell it to my dad and then think somehow I'll magically listen because it's from my dad. Well, if I'm not respecting her authority...What makes her think I'd pay attention to the parent that's never around? Patriarchy, my ass. He has to be around to be the head of anything and he chose his business.

"What is it this time?" I asked, aggravated.

My dad gave me a stern glare. "Watch your tone with me."

I folded my arms and waited for him to continue.

"Your mother said that you have a boyfriend...that's not from the same type of life as us." He shook his head vigorously. "That just won't do, Cindy."

I gaped at him then laughed amusingly. I turned towards my mom and said, "You're still on this bullshit?!"

"Watch your language, young lady!" My father shouted angrily.

Yet again, I rolled my eyes. "Oh, so you're racist too dad? Wow, isn't my family just wonderful." I said sarcastically.

My dad glared at me. "I am not a racist! Plenty of the people I work with are black and I have quite a few friends that are but I will not allow my daughter to date some kind...some kind of hoodlum going nowhere in life!"

This is when I became extremely livid and dropped all sarcasm aside. "Caesar is not a hoodlum! He's such an amazing guy. Yes, he raps. But it's not used how so many ignorant rappers use it today. It's deep, it's meaningful and stimulating for the mind. He doesn't smoke, drank, or do any of that negative stuff. He's a really good guy but you're too blind to see that!"

My dad took another sip of his tea and chuckled. "I'm pretty sure he does those negative things. He just doesn't tell you about it to lure you into his trap."

"What the fuck? Lure me into his trap? He's not a fucking predator, dad!" I yelled angrily.

"What did I tell you about your language?!" He yelled at me equally as loud.

I slumped back on the couch and my mouth was boxed up in anger, fist balled up and eyes wild in rebellion.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Cindy...But you know how much I value reputation and you're giving this family a bad one." My dad said firmly.

"Good, I fucking hate this family anyway!" I yelled at him through gritted teeth.

He came over to me and raised his hand as if he was going to hit me but stopped himself when he neared my cheek and brushed off invisible lint from his clothing. "I'm giving you an ultimatum, which is being quite generous to you Cindy. Break up with that boy or get the hell out this house and I'll disown you."

Suddenly all the anger I had was replaced with shock and horror.

_My father..._

_My own father..._

_Would kick me out of the house for dating someone outside of my race..._

I felt cornered, I felt suffocated.

How could he say something like that? Throw me out for having an open mind? Throw me out for following my heart? Throw me out because he's stuck in the past where the opportunities of life were so limited? It was overwhelming and tears started to prick my eyes. The only thing I could think of was to run up to my room and let out all of this anger and sadness, so I did. Once I entered my room, I plopped onto the bed and cried into my pillow.

My phone started to ring and I let out an aggravated cry. Talking to someone was the last thing I'd want to do. Reluctantly, I picked up the phone and brought it to my ear.

Time stopped.

My eyes widened in shock and my mouth was gaped. I felt my heart drop as did my phone when I heard the horrible news.

* * *

**Jazmine**

Everyone left a while ago and I was replaying the night through my head. It was fun, for the most part. Desmond seems to be...interesting. Well, I don't know yet. He better keep up his gentleman ways or hell have a heel imprint on his ass. Huey was up stairs with me in my bedroom, holding me in his arms and playing in my hair. It was one of those type of things every girl cherishes with their boyfriend, romantic and comforting. It was ideal and dreamy, that is, until he opened his mouth.

"You should let me see your natural hair." He said.

I rolled my eyes.

_Here it goes again._

Huey has always been nagging me about seeing my natural hair. He always lectures me about how I shouldn't conform to White America and, well you know, the regular stuff in Huey rantings. My mom wouldn't allow me to get a perm in my hair-forbid me, actually. So when my hair wasn't mechanically straightened the strawberry blonde strands were extremely curly, like springs in the mattress of a bed, with a tinge of frizz to it. It's not that I don't like it, I do. It just takes forever to get it how I want it. Natural curls aren't as manageable as people think they are.

I glanced up at him and saw his maroon eyes that I adore so much looking down on me. My upper set of teeth bit into my lip, admiring how good he looked.

_But I guess I could make an exception for him. _

"Sure, babe." I said, giving him a smile.

"When?" He asked, hesitantly. I'm sure he was in shock that I didn't get into an argument with him about my hair like I usually do.

"Sometime this week...It'll be a surprise. I know how much you like surprises." I gave him a playful wink.

He grumbled under his breath. "Hmm, then you don't know me very well."

"I'm being sarcastic, silly." I said, hitting him on his arm then leaning up to kiss him which he deepened instantly.

He pulled me closer, slowly moving his hand down my back where it rest right above my ass. I pulled away from him and he looked at me as if he did something wrong. I shook my head and went back to kissing him. This time he put his hand underneath my shirt and I recoiled from his touch.

"OK, what's the problem Jazmine?" He asked frustratingly.

"N-Nothing." I said, shaking my head trying to blow off any thought he had that there was something wrong.

His index finger took my chin and made my eyes meet his. "You know I can tell when something's wrong so stop lying and just tell me Jazmine."

I let out a sigh and closed my eyes then opened them before I began to speak. "Ever since you told me about...About you and Imani." I gulped. "I've been thinking about it-when we're, you know, intimate-and it makes me sick to my stomach. I wish I could stop but it just keeps invading my thoughts all of the time." Tears started to form in my eyes and I tried my best to hold them back. "I'm always thinking if what she did with you is better than what I'm doing. I-I feel like she did so much and I can't compete with that."

It was silent for a while and I was glad that I was able to hold my tears. I didn't want him to see me like that, crying over some bitch he used to fool around with.

He broke the silence. "Jazmine, don't you ever compare yourself to her again, OK? There's no comparison. I'm with you and only you. What I did with her has long gone in the past. Understand me, Jazmine?"

I nodded my head but still had traces of doubt in my eyes. "But, still..."

Huey closed his eyes and sighed then opened them to look at me. "But what?"

"It will always be in the back of my head..." I trailed off.

"Damn it, Jazmine! What do you want me to do? Go back in the past and erase it? Well, in reality that's not possible." Huey exclaimed annoyed.

"I know, Huey...It's just...never mind." I shook my head and gave him a small smile. I glanced towards the clock and found an excuse to end the night. "It's getting late...And I want to go to bed early...so"

Huey seemed to get the hint and got up from my bed then looked down at me glaring.

"Come on. Don't be like that, babe." I said playfully. I got up and stood on the tip of my toes to nuzzle my nose against his, knowing how much he dislikes this form of affection. He grimaced in disgust which made me laugh at his expression. "You know you love my Eskimo kisses."

He scoffed in reply.

It was unusual and some may say childish, but the Eskimo kiss did lift some of the tension that surrounded us. Huey looked down on me with his regular expression and I stood on the tips of my toes again, this time to give him a chaste kiss.

We arrived on my front porch and said our good byes before Huey walked across the street to enter his home, my eyes were glued to his form until he was completely gone. A sad smile reached across my face as I thought about our previous conversation.

I'd like to move forward, and I'm trying to, but it's hard. Sometimes certain situations take a while to recover from and this is one of them. I mean to have my original dream-that fairytale dream so many naive souls yearn to have- be demolished by the one girl I can't stand and then how it seems she has some type of unbreakable bond of similar interest with the man I love? It hurts, but someway, somehow, I'd try to suppress the pain. I have too.

With a heavy sigh, I turned around and attempted to head into my house but I couldn't.

All I saw was darkness.

Something cloth-like was preventing the usage of my vision. It encircled my head and a muscular arm held my head back, grabbing my neck forcefully, choking me as my feet lifted off of the ground. I gasped and gasped but the more I gasped the less air I seemed to retain. It was terrifying, my covered eyes were engulfed by the fear I was experiencing. I felt something cold and sharp lightly graze my neck and I could feel tell it formed an open wound when the air interacted with it.

A dark, cold, masculine voice began whispering in my ear. "Break up with that boy, he's no good for you. This is a warning. If I have to talk to you again, it won't be pretty." The owner of the voice held onto my throat with overbearing pressure and deepened the cut one last time before they released me and I fell to the ground.

As soon as I hit the ground, I looked back, only to see a dark silhouette running away from the scene down the end street. Thee street lights did not give off enough light, so I wasn't able to make out very much. The only thing I could see was that they were dressed in all black with a black mask on.

I rubbed my neck, feeling the large amounts of crimson liquid on my fingers, and the fear I felt from before came back. The only thing I could think of was something I didn't have the ability to do before. I screamed. A loud, ear-shattering scream that surely would make a disturbance in the neighborhood but I didn't care. Surrounding house lights that were turned off, turned on and I could see a few people look out the blinds of their window then blow it off when they saw me. I screamed again and Cassie came out of the house with Devon behind her, both alert.

"Jazmine, what the hell?!" My brother yelled at me, not knowing the seriousness of my predicament.

Overdue tears started pouring from my face and I still grabbed onto my throat. I let go off my hands and saw their eyes grow wide in horror.

All I could hear was Cassie's voice shout "Somebody call an ambulance!", before I fell onto my back and started to fade from reality.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER :D ...Cause I know how much yall love them**

**Oh, and I made a Tumblr account dedicated to my fan fiction, so you can go there to see my OC's, previews or picture hints for upcoming chapters, and any pictures that may be affiliated with my stories. I'll check it daily, so if you want to get in contact with me about future updates or anything else, then you can ask me in my ask box. Also, if you have any suggestions then tell me in my ask box also. I'll also post it in my bio. The link is below.**

**Tumblr Name: daesffcomestolife  
**

**I hope you all enjoy it! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I love you guys so much! :) Thanks for reviewing and thanks for all of the people that looked at or followed my Tumblr. I really appreciate it because I took a lot of time on it looking for the pictures and stuff. If you have any suggestions just let me know in my pm or ask box. Just in case I don't update frequently, It's because this is my senior year and I'm super busy with life in general. But if you feel like I'm not giving the story enough attention, just tell me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks**

** .xox: Cindy's parents are wack and her dad is horrible. Oh, you think you know? :) lol.**

**keyks554: Idk if this is a good or bad wow. lol**

**Jazavelli: Aww! You're so sweet :) I'm glad the pictures met your expectations. It just came to me randomly to make a tumblr for fan fiction to give yall some previews and visuals of what's in the story. And it was fun looking up the things, too :D Lmao! That would be a hilarious random thing to put in the story. Hmmmm. lol. Honestly, this whole thing with Jazmine getting hurt was not in my original layout of the story. My hands just started writing and I went with it. Yea, Jazmine is being counter productive. She needs to listen to Cassie's advice. It is very frustrating :/ But I'm wayyyy better than I was before. Lol. I used to update every couple of months.**

**Nicky7994: Yep! The next couple of chapters will be pretty intense. And the drama continues...Lool.**

**ShellieB: Whoop whoop! Hopefully I'll keep you out of that box. I know I've been going in with Vengence but Imma stop giving so little attention to this story and make it better. You'll see with Jazmine... :) lmao, you're so funny! Yea, Imani needs to get her ass whooped for this one! Thanks so much for following my Tumblr. I'm glad you like the pictures. Besides pictures, I'll give previews of future chapters and sometimes hints.**

**Child who is cool: Thanks ! :) And thanks for following me on Tumblr. I appreciate that. Do you like it? Let me know what you think about it.**

**mimi: Oh, yeah. Imani is written all over this. The question is ...who is the guy? Yea, poor Cindy :( I'll have more about her soon. If not in the next chapter, then definitely in the chapter after that one.**

**Here's the next chapter! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Devon**

There she was.

My sister was laying on the hospital bed with various machines hooked up to her body. Breathing slowly yet steadily in her slumber. Her skin was pale, paler than usual. It seems as each hour passed, the less color she retained. There was some white material patched across the line of where her throat was slit.

I was petrified, I was in shock. How could such a great night turn for the worst in the split of a second? Swiftly, my eyes red, bloodshot eyes glanced up to focus on the digital clock that sat on the night stand next to the bed. It read 2:34 a.m. Instead of sleeping in the snugness of my bed, I was at this dreadful hospital worried sick over the well-being of my little sister.

_Please pull through, Jaz!_

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the overwhelming drowsiness invading my system. With a heavy sigh, I leaned over with my elbows touching my knees and roughly placed my head in my hands, exhausted by the tumultuous night.

A smooth, warm hand rubbed up and down my back trying to comfort me. Then that soothing voice invaded my thoughts. "It's going to be OK, babe. I'm here for you. Jazmine's going to make it. She's too damn feisty not to make it."

A low chuckle rose from my throat and and small smile found its way on my face. "Yea, that's true...She has a lot of fight in her." I said.

Cassie leaned her head on my shoulder, making my intense demeanor lighten when the simple contact was made. I smiled a little bigger and we listened to the quiet hospital noises of the night. Wheels from a cart treading across the floors by one of the nurses. The television on a news channel, talking about some political scandal. Hushed chatter in the hallways to allow the patients to get their well-deserved sleep. The only distinctive and profound sound we heard was the faint beeping of the heart monitor.

Buh-Beep

Buh-Beep

Buh-

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

And just like that, it stopped.

The continuous pattern of punctual beeps ceased and panic quickly filled the atmosphere. A loud beep sounded through the room and I could hear the shuffling of nurses from outside the door of the room. Our heads shot up instantly to look at the heart monitor and our faces contorted to horror stricken expressions.

I got up from the stiff hospital chair and rushed over to the bed side of Jazmine. I shook her forcefully. "Stop it! Quit playing around Jazmine! It's not funny." I yelled at her, shaking her some more. "Wake up!"

Cassie touched me, trying to pull me away from the lifeless body of Jazmine. "Devon! Stop it!"

Roughly, I shoved her hands from the blade of my shoulders and and started to resuscitate my sister, getting angrier each second it didn't work.

"Devon!" Cassie's cracked voice yelled at me, only having it fall on deaf ears.

Three nurses entered the room. One male and two females. One of the females had a blanket neatly folded between her arms. She started to unfold the blanket as she came near Jazmine and looked warily at my attempts to save the already lost life of my sister's. The male nurse tried to pry me form the bed, very unsuccessful in his attempts.

"I'm very sorry for your loss" The other female nurse said, while the other one with the blanket covered the body of Jazmine.

Three more guys, in security uniforms, came through the door and grabbed onto me along with the male nurse. This time it was successful.

"Devon!" I heard the faint voice of Cassie yell, scared by how these men were handling me.

"Let go of me!" I yelled through gritted teeth.

They brought me to the entrance of the door and the male nurse took his hands off of me.

He gave me a stern look before speaking. "We're sorry for your loss, but you're disturbing the rest of the sleeping patients on this floor."

I glared at him in response. "Fuck the sleeping patients! That's my sister in there! That's who I care about!" I yelled, loud enough for the entire floor to hear.

SLAM

The door slammed in my face and my eyes grew into angry saucers. With an uppercut, I knocked out on of the guards, pushed one to the floor making him hit his head on the wall and the last one backed away from me wisely, knowing the intensity of my strength.

I pounded on the door and kept pounding. "Let me in! Let me in, Damn it!"

I jolted up from the chair, waking Cassie up in the process. Faster than a car on the Daytona 500 track, my head whipped around to the right and saw Jazmine. Relief overcame my body when I realized Jazmine was ok. Well, she wasn't ok but she was alive. Her body rose and dropped up and down, signaling her respiration system functioning properly. The continuous pattern of the heart monitor was beeping.

Cassie rubbed the crust from her eyes, alert now since I abruptly interrupted her slumber. "Bad dream?" She asked sleepily.

I nodded silently and she put her arms around me, hugging me. She looked up at me and I pinched the bridge of my nose, shaking my head in shame. "It's all my fault, Cass..."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "How is this your fault?"

I sighed heavily. "I promised mom and dad that I'd check on Jazmine and make sure she was alright. Now, I've failed them. They're pissed at me because they think I lied to them about Jazmine being fine, which I didn't. Last time I saw her, she was fine. This came out of nowhere and it's all my fault. She shouldn't have been outside that at night and I should've checked on her before falling asleep."

Cassie's smooth hand took mine and she looked in my eyes, mesmerizing me and soothing my wild ones. "Dev, it's not your fault. We don't even know what happened. We'll find out about it later, OK?"

My eyes turned into slits and my voice grew dark and I looked down at my bandaged arm. "I know exactly who did it."

Cassie looked at me in shock, and slapped me in the back of the shoulder. "You're not still hung up on Huey, are you? He _loves_ Jazmine. He'd never do something like this to her."

"Hmph. Then why was he the last one who was with her before this happened? Try and explain that, Cassie!" I yelled, rubbing my shoulder.

"Devon, calm down. I don't know what happened but what I do know is that Huey couldn't have done that to her. Do you see the way he looks at her? He's in love."

I started grumbling under my breath and she gave me a cold look, which ended my grumbling.

"You're tired, babe. You're not thinking rationally and you want to blame someone else. Just drop whatever you have against Huey and focus on Jazmine, Ok?" She kissed me lightly on the lips.

I sighed and nodded then she gave me a small smile that I reluctantly returned.

Suddenly a doctor came in. He was a middle-aged Caucasian that seemed pretty friendly. There was a clip board in his hand and with papers on it. Briefly he scanned it before turning his attention towards us. He greeted Cassie and I with a small smile that wasn't returned since we were more anxious for the news and not manners.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Bernstein. You must be Devon, Jazmine's brother?" He asked as he held out his hand.

I shook his hand and nodded. "Yes, I am. How is she?"

Dr. Bernstein adjusted his glasses and looked over the papers again before he looked up at us, eager for him to give us an update. "Your sister is very lucky, Devon. This cut was very deep. It was very close to her Jugular vein... Any deeper and she wouldn't have made it. With plenty of rest and medication, she should be fine within about a week. When she gets out, she'll have to have a strict liquid diet and be checked on every week for rehabilitation for a while but other than that things should be going back to normal."

Cassie and I both exhaled deep sighs of relief and Dr. Bernstein smiled at us. "Yet again I stress that you're very lucky. Is that all?"

Cassie answered for me. "Yes. Thank you so much, doctor."

He nodded and went out of the door to his next patient.

"Do you want me to go tell everyone the news?"

I nodded and she went out of the door, but not before hugging me tightly and giving me a kiss on the cheek. I got up from my chair and went to the side of the bed, leaning over and giving my sister a kiss on the forehead. Then I kneeled on the floor, taking her hand in mine. For the first time that night, since all this shit happened, I was finally sure. Nothing was more sure than the next words I would utter our of my mouth.

"You're going to be ok, Jaz."

* * *

**Huey**

Rose was leaned over in her chair, with her hands folded and praying silently. Caesar was sitting next to Cindy, hugging her and cooing in her ear trying to ease her mind. Santiago was sitting down, with a face full of shock. Riley was staring at the wall without any traces of emotion on his face, dozing off a little bit. I was bug eyed and pacing back and forth across the lobby of the waiting room about to get another cup of coffee.

This is what we did to keep ourselves occupied, but we all knew we were feeling the same thing. Sadness, anger, and the need for answers when there was nothing to go by. We were tired and have been here waiting for more than six hours without anything to go on. No word on Jazmine's condition, no word on how it happened, no nothing. We were anxious.

Without a word to anyone, I headed down towards the cafeteria. I knew that there eyes were glued to me, but I didn't care. My mission was to get more energy, not worry about how they felt about the absence of my presence and where I was headed.

I arrived to the 24/7 Starbucks stationed in the cafeteria of the hospital. The same woman that served me my last two cups was still there, with a wary face when she saw me. The lines across her forehead expressed concern as I walked up to her.

"Any word on your girlfriend?" She asked worridley.

I shook my head no and her face became somber.

"Maybe you'll get it soon," She said and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Black and no sugar?" She asked.

Usually I would say no to sugar but I needed something to keep me up so I went with the unhealthy choice. I shook my head no before I spoke. "Add some sugar."

She nodded her head and started to assemble my order. When it was done she gave me the coffee with a small smile. "I hope your girlfriend will be ok."

I nodded my head before I took a sip. "I hope so too." With that, I turned around and headed back to the waiting room.

Those same eyes that watched me leave watched me enter. It seems as if they were talking but they stopped when I entered. My jaw clenched as I ignored them. I took a seat and drunk some more of my coffee. My eyes closed and I let them rest for a while because the air was starting to irritate them after having them opened for so long. In my state of rest, I couldn't help but go over the beginning of this horrific nightmare.

_*Flachback*_

_"Good night, Huey." Jazmine's voice said meekly._

_"Good night, Jazmine." I said gruffly and swooped down to give her a small kiss before turning around and heading into my house. _

_The house was still bustling with activity, seeing as how it's only ten thirty and on a Saturday night nonetheless. Grandad was laughing loudly in the living room and watching one of his favorites movies: Friday. Riley was probably somewhere in his room brooding like he has been doing ever since he found out Rebecca was pregnant._

_Well, that's what happens when you don't wrap it up, I thought cynically. _

_Plenty of times I've lectured Riley about his player antics and how his carelessness would catch up to him. Only for all of my wise words to go in one ear and out the other. Now he has to pay for it and I'm not the least bit sorry for him._

_When thinking about my brother's dilemma, I couldn't help but wander on mine. Yes, I feel bad that Jazmine waited for me and I couldn't but that's in the past. She can't hold my actions I did when I wasn't with her against me. Honestly, if I could take back the things I did with Imani and experience them with Jazmine instead, I would in a hear beat. But, let's face it. This is reality and it's so pointless living falsely and naively. Fact is that I'm not a virgin and I lost it to Imani-when I wasn't with Jazmine. Jazmine is a virgin and she waited for me. No one told her to wait and she shouldn't get so offended that I didn't. It's unfair and foolish to hold that above my head when I can't go back in time and change it. What's done is done and that's just how life is._

_I started walking up the stairs when I was stopped by a scream that pierce through the air. My eyes widened. I knew that scream anywhere._

_Jazmine! _

_Without a second thought, I dashed out of my house and looked across the street to see Devon on the ground holding Jazmine while Cassie yelled "Someone call an ambulance!"_

_I ran over there in with the quickness and my eyes grew even wider as I saw large amounts of blood pouring from Jazmine's throat. I got down on the floor and took off the shirt I was wearing, thankful that I decided to put on two this morning because the air was more chilly than usual. I balled up the shirt then pressed it on Jazmine's neck, trying to contain as much blood as possible._

_Devon looked at me with wide eyes. "What the hell are you doing?" He yelled._

_I quickly murmured. " I'm applying pressure to her wound. It will stop her from loosing too much blood."_

_He went back to staring at Jazmine. Santiago came out on the porch "What the fuck happened?!" He yelled._

_"We don't know yet," Cassie said as she was on the phone. "They put me on hold...Hurry the fuck up, you idiots!" She cursed at her phone, trying to get through to the emergency room. Someone finally began assisting her and she frantically began explaining why they need the to hurry the fuck up and pick up Jazmine._

_Neighbors came out of their houses to see what was going on. Riley came out of the house with Grandad right behind him, angry and eyebrows scrunched in his usual pissed off face.. "Boy, close this damn door! Letting out all the cool a-" He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Jazmine. "What happened to the cutie pie?" He asked concerned, eyes full of worry._

_I shook my head. "We don't know" I said quietly, looking at Jazmine's closed eyes. With one hand still putting pressure on her cut, I took my other and gently caressed her face._

_Suddenly Devon grasped me by the collar of my shirt, making me drop Jazmine and she lightly hit the porch with a thud, and I immediately acted in defense by grabbing his arm and twisting it. "What the hell are you doing?!" I roared at him._

_He winced in pain and I let go. He held his arm and glared at me intensely. "What the fuck did you do to my sister?!" He yelled._

_My eyebrows furrowed. "You think I did this?"_

_"Well, who else was the last one to see her?!" He barked._

_I shook my head and kept my firm gaze on his. "I don't know what happened. I said good night to her and then I heard a scream and came out. That's all I know." My eyes slowly moved towards the ground, glaring at it.  
_

_His eyes squinted. "Tell that to the police!"_

_My jaw clenched in anger. _

_How dare he accuse me of doing such a thing to Jazmine?! Who the hell does he think I am?!_

_Grandad cut into us and he looked at Devon sternly. "Now, we don't need Huey to see the police. He wouldn't do this to Jazmine and you know it."_

_Devon continued to look past Grandad and focused on me. His tense eyes loosened when he looked at Grandad and he nodded, but not before shooting me another harsh glare._

_ I shrugged him off. He's a fucking idiot for thinking I would do this._

_My attention turned back to Jazmine Since I got into that little brawl with Devin, Cassie took my spot of applying pressure to her wound with silent tears coming out of her eyes. She was shaking as she was applying it._

_I went down and put extra pressure on it then looked up at Cassie. "I got it."_

_She nodded and went to Devon, putting her head on his shoulder and he put his arm-the one I didn't crush- around her._

_Riley came up next to me. "Is she goin' to be ok?"_

_I shrugged. "I don't know."_

_"Who the fuck would do some sick shit like this to Jazzy?" He asked._

_I shrugged again._

_"Ay, Huey. When we find this nigga, we gonna make him wish he was never alive." Riley said deadly._

_"Don't be talking like that, boy!" Garndad said._

_Loud sirens rang through the neighborhood as they approached the house along with a police car. The paramedics rushed over to Jazmine and I backed away to let them do their job. Devon was allowed to go into the ambulance since he was a part of her immediate family but was questioned by the police before getting into the vehicle and riding off to the hospital._

_I went over to Grandad. "I'm going to the hospital" I said._

_He nodded understandingly as I walked over to my car with Cassie and Riley trailing behind me. _

_Cassie came over to me. "I'm riding with you" She said as she stood next to the door of the passenger seat. _

_I nodded._

_"Me too," Riley said as he stood next to the door of one of the back seat doors._

_We got into the car and drove to the hospital only to have to sit in the waiting room because we weren't family of Jazmine's. Cassie called the rest of the group and they arrived shortly, asking the same questions we wanted to know. _

_Ever since then, it's been a living nightmare as we wait for news._

_*End Flashback*_

Everyone shot their head up as a familiar face came into the room.

Cassie.

She was wearing a tired smile on her face. "Jaz is gonna be ok. She just needs to recover, that's it."

The room's heavy mood lifted as the room filled with sighs of reliefs, wides smiles, and cheering. My eyes opened and I laid my head back in exhaustion and a small, rare, smile made its way on my face. I could finally relax now knowing that Jazmine was going to be ok.

Now, I would have to find out who did this...


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all of the reviews :D I planned to update this a couple of days ago but I had damn SAT testing today, which was a bitch by the way, and school, work, all sorts of stuff piled up on me :/ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the boondocks.**

**Mimi: Devon is just pissed and he's looking for someone to blame other than himself, which happens to be Huey. He's not thinking. But, he'll lighten up :)**

**child who is cool: Thanks! I'm happy you like it :D**

**Nicky7994: Devon is just looking for someone to blame and you'll find out who it is...but not anytime soon :)**

**kayks554: Lol. Devon is pointing the finger at the wrong person, and Huey is not the one to mess with when it comes to Jazmine. She'll have it rough for a while, but she'll be okay.**

**ShellieB: Oh, naw! Never that! Lol. I've decided how to do it, though. I'll alternate between the stories. Of course! Jazzy has to pull through, I'm not done with her :) lmao! You'll find out who the guy is. That whole virginity thing will definitely be put on the back burner since all this stuff happened so there won't be any more issues with that.**

**Che Black Diamond: Oh, yea. She's definitely in on what happened to Jazmine. The question is, who is the dude? lol! Thanks for reading all that and I hope you got your rest.**

**Jazavelli: Devon is thinking irrationally and wants to blame someone and that someone happens to be Huey. I'm glad it was tense :) I was aiming for that because I don't want Jazmine to have that traumatic experience and then downplay it like it was nothing by going back to a carefree tone. The next couple of chapters will be tense, but this one has some parts where it's ok. lmao! Yes, Huey would NOT say that too her face. He's bold, but at the same time he wants to live. lol. Imani's craziness will continue to elevate through out the next chapters, sooooo you'll see some more of the mystery guy. lmao about the parent thing, though! xD They'll finally turn up in this chapter.**

**xox: Lmao! Yes, Huey will do a kumate kick xD**

**Here's the next chapter. Read, Review, and Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Jazmine**

Bright.

That's all that came to my senses once I opened my eyes then abruptly shut them in resistance to the overwhelming luminescence. The light was blinding and so unfamilar that it almost hurt to see again. No, it _did _hurt to see again. I winced in pain and shut them once more before fully opening my eyes. I took a moment to view myself, observing which parts of my body I could see. My right arm was hooked up to an IV and I was wearing the customary hospital gown. I could feel some type of material on my neck and I touched it, immeadiatly regreting it when it sent waves of pain running along my cervial region. Averting my attention away from myself, I looked around the room. Faint noises from the televisionechoed through the air and the temperature was fairly chilly. Devon was seated in the chair sleeping with Cassie leaning on his shoulder and her eyes locked on the television.

_How long have I been asleep for?_

"Wa-Water." I managed to say.

Cassie, caught of guard, jumped when she heard my voice and a wide smile grew on her face. "Jazmine, you're awake!" She said, waking Devon up in the process.

"Huh?" Devon asked groggily as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Jaz is awake!" Cassie exclaimed once more.

Any traces of drowsiness in my brother left as his eyes widened and he smiled birghtly then rushed over to me. "Jazmine! How do you feel? Are you in pain? Are you hungry? Do you need me to get you anything?"

"Actuall-" I began, but was interrupted by my brother.

"Don't you ever do that again! You hear me, Jaz?!" He said as he glared at me. "You had me worried. You had all of us so worried." He said seriously.

"Can I get-"

"Mom and dad should be here in a little while. They were so pissed at me about you and I don't think that's Womp Wa-Womp Womp Wa-Womp Wa-" After a while I just tuned him out and his words turned into gibberish as I began to fume. My throat is so dry and the only thing I was worried about was getting a nice refreshing gulp of water, not hearing all of this critical talking about my parents.

"Water!" I shouted as loud as I possibly could in my condition, earning the confused faces of Cassie and Devon.

"I want some water." I said, returning to my soft-spoken voice from earlier.

Their mouths formed into small o's as they understood what I was trying to say. Devon nodded his head. "We'll get you some water. Cass, can you get her some water?"

"Of course," She replied and went out of the room to fetch me a cup of water.

Devon stopped speaking as vibrantly as he was before and an eery silence crept into the room. "Jaz..." He began and I gave him my undivided attention. There was a pause and I looked away from him, knowing what would come next. "What happened?"

I looked to the left towards the mirror, remembering the horrifying details. It was a normal night-or so it seemed- but now I'd never be able to walk on that porch without remembering how defenseless I was. I was so weak and had no control what-so-ever. My life was in the hands of someone else and in the split of a second they could decide whether or not I would survive. Powerless, that's how I felt. As if there was nothing I could do to that would make a difference- it was all up to them. My mind was so made up that it was the end of me, of my life, but miracuously I pulled through. That voice. That horrendous, disgusting voice. Those repulsive words couldn't help but take over my train of thought.

_"__Break up with that boy, he's no good for you. This is a warning. If I have to talk to you again, it won't be pretty."_

If that was a warning, then what would be serious? I didn't want to find out. I wasn't going to find out.

"Jazmine? Hello?" My brother waved his hand in front of my face and I jolted when I saw the movement. "Are you okay?" He asked.

I shook my head. "What do you think, Devon? I'm in the fucking hospital because of some crazed psycho. You tell me if that's okay." I said coldly.

His eyebrows furrowed. "Crazed psycho?"

I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head. My eyelids drooped over my eyes and I could feel the damp liquid increasing the crevice. "I-I don't know Devon. Whoever could do this to someone would be a crazy person... I've only told Huey and Cassie this but I've received threats from someone recently and I think the person who did this is them. I-I'm so scared, Devon, I don't know what I'm gonna do." By the end of the my confession, I was letting out full blown sobs. My shoulders hunched over and tears were uncontrollably pouring out of my eyes.

I felt Devon come over to embrace me. He comforted me and rubbed my back as I let out all of my sorrow. It took a while until I was finished and my wild sobs turned into silent hyperventilation.

"We're going to find who did this, Jaz. Mark my words. No one gets away with messing with my little sister. You won't have to worry about it. You understand me?"

I nodded my head and gave a small smile at his attempts to cheer me up. "Thanks, Devon." I said quietly. "I really appreciate that."

He returned my smile with a bigger, brighter one. "No prob, sis."

The door opened and I saw Cassie coming in with the water. "Sorry I took so long, Jaz."

"It's Okay." I said as she handed me the cup and I took big gulp.

It was so refreshing and my body welcomed it with open arms. I closed my eyes as I took more sips and kept drinking until my body felt hydrated to my liking.

"Are you feeling a little better? How much does umm your...?" Cassie trailed off.

"This?" I asked, pointing to the patch that hid my wound.

She nodded.

"The only time I feel pain is when it's touched, so I'm fine." I said.

Cassie hugged me gently. "I'm so happy you're okay. Last night was one of the worst nights of my life. I've never had someone I care about go into the hospital and it was so overwhelming... Everyone was so worried about you."

" Thanks, Cass. For being here for me when it was so hectic." I smiled as she let go of me. "Where is everyone else, though?" I looked towards the door and she let out a sigh.

"Rose had to go to work so she left a couple of hours ago, but she was here with the rest of us all night long." I nodded understandingly. "Cindy, Caesar, Santiago, and Huey are still in the waiting room. Huey went to take Riley home when Rose left."

"Why aren't they here?...Like, in the room"

"Well, the hospital is very strict. They only allow visitors to come after 11 a.m. It's not that far away so they will be able so see you soon."

"Wow...All of you stayed that long over night for me? I feel so loved." I said, my eyes becoming teary as I thought about how amazing my friends are to me.

"Of course, Jaz! Don't act all surprised and shocked about us staying here for you. You deserve it, girl." She said sternly and I just smiled.

"Jazmine!" The door slammed open as my mother came through the door. Her eyes were full of tears as she looked at me. "My baby..." She held my hand and squeezed it tightly for a moment then covered her hand with her mouth and shook her head.

"Hey mom." I said quietly.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" She asked impatiently.

A cough interrupted her. "Sarah, the cops will find all that out later. Right now she needs to be comforted." My father's warm voice filled the room. He looked at my with a solemn expression and leaned over to kiss my forehead. "We're here for you, baby girl." He added a small smile.

"I know dad." I said.

His ambivalent expression hardened and he turned towards Devon. "This wouldn't have happened if your imbecile of a brother kept a closer eye on you like he should have."

Devon's face scrunched up in anger. "You still think it's my fault?!..." He scoffed. "Well, isn't this some bullshit!"

Cassie tried to calm down Devon, but he lightly shrugged her off and she scooted away from him with sadness stretched across her face.

"I need to speak with you. Outside now." My dad said to Devon as he clenched his jaw.

"Who the hell are you talking to?!" Devon said as he got up from his seat and glared into my dad's face with no sign of backing down.

"You will talk to me with respect, Devon." My dad hissed calmly.

"I'm not a child anymore, _father_. You can't move your little strings and expect me to do what you want." Devon said with venom laced around his words and his two hands balled up into tight fists.

My dad's eyes widened and he began to raise his voice. "You _will _do what I say when I-"

My mother came and grabbed my dad's arm which calmed him immediately. "Stop it, _the both of you_." She stressed, and they both softened from their defensive positions. "Jazmine is in no condition to be seeing you two like this and you know know it. Straighten up yourselves and handle business accordingly...Now Devon, go outside and talk with your father in private away from your sister."

"Fine" Devon said reluctantly and walked out of the room with my dad following him.

"Cassie, could you give us a minute?" My mom said as she turned to face Cassie.

Cassie gave a small smile and nodded. "Of course, Mrs. Dubois." Then she walked out of the room.

My mom turned her attention back to me and her tears started to pour again. "Oh, Jazmine..." She pushed some of my hair from off of my cheek and shook her head lightly. "Who could do this to you? Something so horrible."

"I don't know, mom..." I said, looking away from her so I wouldn't see her in such a unkempt state. It always hurt me to see my mother cry and it became contagious because I was so empathetic.

"Yes you do, Jazmine. Tell me who did this." She said urgently, squeezing my hand again.

"Mom, I don't know! Even if I did...I just don't feel like talking about it. Last night was the most terrifying night of my life and I don't want to relive it anytime soon..." I said firmly.

"Sweetie, you have to tell it soon. The police are coming by today to get your report."

My eyes widened. "W -What?"

"Yes, Jazmine. We can't hold this off any longer. The only reason why they didn't get your story last night was because...well, you weren't in any kind of condition to talk." My mother said gently.

Her words fell on deaf ears as I zoned out of reality. The cops were coming today and I'd have to face my fears. It's hard enough when my mind forces me to replay the tumultuous event non-stop in my head. Now, I'd have to tell it to these police-strangers- that I've never seen before or have any connection with and confide in them about the worst moment of my life. I just want to forget about it and push it into the farthest, darkest corner of my mind where dust could collect on it as I fully forget about it then get on with the rest of my life. But that won't be the case. I'll always remember it, the event will be in the center of my mind, and I would not have any smooth days in the near future. Instead, they will be full of paranoia and uncertainty of the world, of people, of everything. I'd have to face my fears and expose that violent, terrifying moment.

_No matter how much I didn't want to._

A knock on the door interrupted the silence and my mother and I turned our heads to see who it was.

"Jazmine Dubois? We're here to get your report on the incident from last night."

* * *

**Huey**

It was nearing the afternoon, but still not time for visiting hours. After the relieving news, I was able to catch up on sleep with a small nap and the visibility of the dark circles around my eyes decreased. The cool autumn air hit my face when I stepped outside, but the beaming sun balanced the weather to create a comfortable warm feeling. I got the text message and headed towards the person waiting for me. She was sitting on a bench and got up when she saw me.

"What do you want, Imani?" I said coldly when I approached her.

"Why haven't you been answering my calls, Huey? We are so behind on planning the protest. This isn't like you to be avoiding me like this." Imani said scolding as she folded her arms across her chest, disappointment and anger radiated from her character.

I gave her an intense death glare. "My girlfriend is in the hospital and you think I actually give a fuck about that protest? What the hell is wrong with you?!"

I was so angry that a low, sinister chuckle rose from my throat then continued. "You know what? The protest is canceled and so is our friendship or anything else you think is going on between us. I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but you're a crazy bitch. Want to know why I've been avoiding you? Jazmine received pictures of us that night we were working on the protest and they were in very compromising positions. I don't know who you got to do this, but your name is written all over it. Whatever you're doing, you're not going to get away with it. Stay the hell away from me and stay away from Jazmine." My maroon eyes were full of intense rage and my furrowed eyebrows matched them.

"Pictures? What pictures?" She questioned innocently.

I rolled my eyes but still maintained my fierce expression. "Don't play stupid."

Imani shook her head in confusion. "I really don't know what you're talking about. You know I'd never do that to you. We've been through so much together and you'd think I'd throw it all away by putting your girlfriend in the hospital? First of all, I'm not doing anything to land me into jail when I need to be out in the world standing up for what I believe in. Second, like I said the morning after we were planning the protest, we used to have something but we don't anymore..."

She looked away when she brought that part up then looked me back in the eyes. Then her eyes squinted and closely studied my face. "Are you getting any sleep? You're not getting any sleep. I can see it from the circles around your eyes. Look, get some sleep and we can talk about the protest later. I hope Jazmine feels better."

I sighed. Maybe it wasn't Imani and I was making rash assumptions on my limited fuel of energy and high fuel of caffeine. Then again, Imani is particularly skilled in manipulation. Until I was completely sure, I would still keep my distance from her.

"This conversation is over." I said curtly.

I turned around and headed back into the hospital, ignoring any commentary she chose to make after my statement. When I got back inside the hospital, I could see Cindy asleep on Caesar, who was also asleep, and Santiago wasn't in the waiting room. Earlier, he said something about going to get some breakfast. I looked at my watch a small smile graced its presence on my face when I saw what time it was.

_11:00 a.m._

As fast as I could, I walked to Jazmine's room. I remember Cassie said the room number was 310 on the third floor. When I got off of the elevator, I could see Devon and Mr. Dubois in a heated argument at the end of the hall standing outside of Jazmnine's room door. Cassie and Mrs. Dubois were sitting on the bench next to them immersed in conversation. Luckily, they were too involved with their private side discussions that they did failed to notice when I approached them. My focus was on seeing Jazmine, not getting distracted by simple formalities. I was about to open the door when two police officers came out and headed towards the Dubois family. I inhaled a breath and hoped they wouldn't see me. The police immediately captured their attention without detecting my presence and I released my breath in relief. I sneaked through the door and entered Jazmine's room.

Her head turned as she saw me and she smiled so brightly. "Huey!" She exclaimed.

I came over to her and shushed her then gave her a quick kiss. "Shh, don't talk too much. You're too weak to force out that amount of sound."

"Aww look at you trying to be concerned in your literal way" She cooed.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes then lifted her chin to kiss her again, this time deepening the kiss and enjoying the fullness of her lips pressed against mine. Gently, I broke away from the kiss and looked into her eyes. Those beautiful jade eyes. "I was so close to loosing you, Jazmine..."

Jazmine shook her head before she spoke. "Please, please don't talk about it. I don't want to think about it."

"Okay," I said softly, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "Just now that last night was so hectic. I was going crazy, Jazmine. Just the thought of you possibly not making it...It tore me up. What I'm trying to say is...I love you so much, Jazmine and nothing is going to change that."

I could see the tears welling up in her eyes and she grabbed me into an embrace. "I love you too" She let go and looked back up at me with a tear trickling down her right cheek. I wiped it away and smiled.

For a while, we just sat and enjoyed each others presence. No talking, making contact, or anything. We just sat and enjoyed everything we loved about each other. It was nice, peaceful, and well-deserved after that exhausting night.

"You know what?" Jazmine said.

"What?" I replied, taking her hand in mine and rubbing my thumb on the back of her hand.

"You finally got to see my natural hair...Surprise." She said sarcastically and lightly giggled.

_Oh how I miss that sound._

I smiled and enjoyed the melodious sound she emitted from her mouth. My hand went to feel the natural texture of her hair, loving the feeling. Her strawberry-blonde hair was still long but it was thick and full. This is how it should always be worn. Natural and proud of her African roots.

"Yeah. It's perfect." I replied.

* * *

**Imani**

I was driving back to my house, furiously screaming on the phone. "What the hell did you do?! I told you to threaten the girl, _not_ send her into the hospital. You're jumping way ahead of yourself and the entire plan... If you keep this shit up, you can kiss your paycheck goodbye."

"I'm not worried about that. You know good and well you will pay me. If not, I could always go to the police with this." A voice calmly spoke through the phone.

"And get yourself convicted in the process?! You're not stupid enough to do that...Or are you? You're stupid enough to _not_ follow orders." I yelled, then beeped my horn and flicked off the rude person who cut me off at an intersection.

"You know my father is a high rank officer. I could practically get away with anything." He said arrogantly. "Besides, the girl was simply irresistible. I had to mark that flawless skin. To feel her squirm beneath me." He said sadistically.

I scoffed and shivered from his creepy words.

The only reason why I'm using him is because I don't want to be linked to any crimes. Other than that, he's nowhere near a friend or associate of mine and I will never-or wish to-understand his ways.

"Whatever. Just get back on what you're supposed to do. The next time you hurt her, I want it permanently. Huey Freeman will be mine even if I have to eliminate the competition." I said darkly.

"Yea, yea. Whatever bitch. Huey Freeman this, eliminate the competition that. I get it. What's the next step?" The impatient voice said.

I smirked mischievously. "The next step is..."

* * *

**WHAT'S THE NEXT STEP?!...**

**Read more to find out :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all of the reviews! :) You guys make my day. I'm so so so sooo sorry for not updating lately. My life has been so busy lately but I've had some time recently to work on the story, so enjoy this. But I'm not making any promises if the next chapter is coming anytime soon. Maybe - just maybe - during winter break. **

**xox: Lol. You'll find out who's the evil sadistic guy in the next couple of chapters.**

**Nicky7994: Yes! And it just keeps getting crazier. Lol. Some major twists will come up in the next few chapters.**

**keyks554: Oh, yea. Imani is without a doubt apart of this. The question is, who is helping her?**

**Ohsoclever1: Oh, wow! :) Your review made me feel so good! I'm so so so so sorry for not updating anytime soon. My life has been so busy and everything that I've been too exhausted to write. From now on, I'll try to write during any free time I have because I hate making such nice reviewers like you wait for so long. As for the dress Jazmine wore, that link has been deleted or destroyed. Idk how but when i clicked on it to put it on my tumblr, it said it was removed so I need to go edit that chapter and take out that note about the dress. Unfortunately, Rebecca is really pregnant and she will have the baby but Riley and Rose will end up together. It's twisted, but in time it will happen. Huey and Jazmine will have more moments in the next chapter because he's the only she really opens up to after the accident. Thanks you so much for being an awesome reviewer! :) Thanks for giving my story another chance. Check out my new story, Vengence. If you like this story, that one is soooo much more mature and I think I improved a lot on my writing skills in it. Warning: it gets graphic in some scenes though.**

**ShellieB: I'm sorry! Lol. Huey will be figuring out a lot more soon, too. Devon is just being irrational at the moment because he still feels guilty, but he'll get over his little attitude. Huey and Jazmine will have a lot more cute moments to come :D**

**BananaMilkshake97: Thanks ! :)**

**mimi: Dang! I've never seen so many reviews asking for a character to be killed. lmao. But since it's Imani, it's completely understandable because she just gets worse and has nooo conscience. Lmao! It will get washed. But, yea Huey loves everything natural including his girl.**

**jazzyfayallday: Lol. The guy is not Cairo or Dewey, but it might be someone from their past ... **

**Che Black Diamond: Lol. Imani has no limits. She will go the farthest to get what she wants...Which means the crazy chick will never stop. **

**Jazavelli: It's ok, cause I'm slacking with updating. Same here! Life is crazy. lol. Yess, Imani is my crazy person of the story. Well, one of them. I always manage to write crazy people...Jaz is most definitely gonna be on the edge! But, you'll have more Huey and Jazmine moments because she feels the safest with him. That's just the situation getting them hyped up like that but Tom and Devon will be back to normal. lmao! There's a couple of steps before that one. **

**child who is cool: Thank you! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Boondocks, only my OCs  
**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**- 2 Months Later -**

**Rose**

I let out an exasperated sigh as my body rest on the soft comforter. Pine incense floated through the atmosphere, radiating a pleasant scent, and the intellectual voice of Common was playing from the iHome.

"What's wrong?" His smooth voice asked.

I let out another heavy exhale before I turned on my side to look at Desmond. "Life man..." I trailed off and he nodded understandingly. "Everything used to be so chill, ya know. But now? It's like we can't escape drama...And poor Jazzy..." My eyes turned into angry slits. "How can someone be so cruel and slit her throat?! Who does that?!" I said angrily and all of the heat was rushing to my face as my rage started to take over my usual cheerful and optimistic character. "And there's the group...When we're together, it's just not the same anymore. It just doesn't feel right anymore..." Then a cool, comforting hand touched mine. I looked up to meet his eyes and immediately softened.

"It's going to be all right, Rose" His soothing voice reassured, sending slight chills down my body. "I mean, she's alive right? That's something to be grateful for. As for the group, things will get better for all of you. It'll be okay"

I nodded and smiled but my mind was completely different from my forced facial expression. Telling me something different, telling me that it wasn't going to be 'okay'. The way things have been occurring lately, I'm not sure when it will be 'okay'.

Jazmine is still traumatized from the horrible incident- which is expected - but it's so painful seeing a dear friend in such a zombie-like state. Even though she put on a smile when I was finally able to visit her, I wasn't fooled. I could tell that the recovery would be tumultuous - physically and mentally. She continued to show false emotions when the crew and I met - even up until now - nearly two months after the accident. But I couldn't blame her. Sometimes people don't want to be questioned and when you're always smiling no one will question you but if you're not then they start throwing the 'What's wrong?' or 'How can I cheer you up?'. Coping comes in different ways- something we'll never fully understand.

And then there was Riley... He tried talking to me during that night of terror at the hospital but I refused to listen, claiming that it wasn't the appropriate time nor place. His dejected expression he exposed when his face fell made my heart twist in regret but I ignored it, reminding myself how much he doesn't deserve that kind of sympathy from me. Besides, I had more pressing issues to worry about that night - like the possibility of Jazmine surviving her unexpected critical condition. Ever since then, he's been persistent in changing my mind about him but it wasn't going to happen. It would take a while for me to be comfortable with him again.

I just wish it could all go back to how it used to be, but even my glass half full mentality knew the chances of that happening are slim to none. Nostalgia was having a ball mocking me.

"So..." Desmond's velvety voice interrupted.

I maintained my cheerful exterior and looked at him expectantly. "Yes?"

His usual playful disposition was smirking at me and an eyebrow was raised. Without saying anything, he got up from the bed and opened his walk-in closet. He dissapeared and I heard him shuffling through whatever he was trying to get.

"What are you up to?" I asked uneasily.

That warm chuckle that made me melt every time I heard it rang from the closet. "You'll see" He said dismissively.

I coughed awkwardly, still holding the weird look on my face. "Hmm. I don't like the sound of that. 'You'll see' sounds too mysterious for me."

"Well, this is a good mystery" He said clearly as he emerged from the closet with black case in his hand that he gently laid on the bed. Curiously, I peered over to get a look at it but he place his hand over the latch and I pouted.

"You're so cute when you pout" He said with a sly smirk.

I blushed and looked away from him until he started speaking again.

"So, Rose...I do remember us making a little deal and I've decided to cash in on that."

_Deal?_

_What is he talking about? _

"Huh?" I asked in confusion. "I feel like you stole that line from a cheesy mobster movie"

His smirk widened and let out a chuckle "Oh, I'm cheesy now?" He faked a hurt expression then regained his composure as he began to open a certain mysterious black case. "I believe we made a deal about a portrait"

It all came back to me and I remembered what he was talking about. My eyes widened. "N-now?"

Desmond nodded as he continued to get out his supplies.

I shook my head. "No...No. I'm not even dressed up or anything" I said, looking down at my casual clothes and mediocre appearance.

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "It doesn't matter. You still look beautiful"

A blush slowly crept on my face and I looked away from his hypnotizing gaze. After about a minute of defiance, I sighed and gave in. "Fine" I mumbled under my breath, but loud enough for him to hear.

He grinned contently then his face turned serious as he entered his creative artist mentality. "Alright. Lay down on your stomache and rest your chin on your hands" I switched my position to match his description. "Lay them flat so they won't start hurting...Perfect." He smiled and started to draw gracefully on the thick piece of paper.

* * *

"How long will this be?" I asked after sitting- well laying - through about twenty minutes of silence.

It wasn't that I was impatient, but I couldn't deal with the lack of chatter between us. In fact, I enjoyed watching him in his zone. The way his eyes grew serious and squinted when they were really fixated on a detail. The way he would bite his lip when he took a break and studied me, wondering which part to draw next... The way he looked at me. It wasn't as if he was ogling me, but it was more of an admiration - like the only thing that matter was me and he would take his time to represent me well. All of _that_? I didn't mind. However, my hyperactive mind and talkative mouth would disagree.

Desmond paused for a moment and took a sip of water before answering me, "About ten more minutes" his focused voice replied.

My eyebrows rose in surprise, "That's all? Wow, you work really fast"

"Not really," he responded. "I take much more time when I use color but today I'm just going to sketch you. Next time, you'll be with me for much longer" I could sense his flirtatious voice come out and I smirked.

"Oh, so you're already planning our next session?"

His serious composure fell as he grinned and he looked into my eyes "Pretty much", then continued drawing. It was quiet after that until his grin came back and he gently dropped his pen on the table. "And done" said Desmond.

A sigh of relief came over me, but was quickly replaced with anxiety. Anxiety of how the final piece might look, eager to figure out how Desmond views me. I got up from the bed and walked over to where Desmond was sitting and slowly looked down at the masterpiece. A short gasp escaped my lips.

_Beautiful..._

_So Beautiful._

His talent is unreal! On the contrary, it's the closest thing to reality in a drawing I've ever seen. It's as if the sketch wasn't a sketch, but it was as if the portrait was jumping off of the papers and deceiving my eyes.

My eyes lit up in amazement as I continued to stare in disbelief. "You did this?! Oh my GOD! You're so..." I shook my head, still trying to figure out his secret. "I don't know what so say, but...wow"

"So, I'm guessing you don't like it?" He commented playfully.

"Yes, it's so dreadful" I played along and gave an eye roll. "But seriously! You've got some serious talent. You drew me so...so beautifully"

"It's not that hard when who I'm painting is" Any notion of joking left his eyes when he looked at me as I blushed. The distance between us seemed to become smaller and smaller as we inched closer to each other until...

The door opened and a middle-aged black woman stood at the door with her eyebrows furrowed together and a disapproving look plastered on her face. Whatever was going to happen between Desmond and I ceased as we backed away from each other as fast as we could.

"Desmond... I leave you home for a couple of hours and you bring home some girl? In my house?! Have you lost her damn mind, boy?"

"Ma, it's not what you think," Desmond started but was abruptly cut off.

"Not what I think?... Well, please inform me about what was going to happen before I walked in." When she was met with silence from the both of us, she received her answer. "Exactly, that's what I thought," she firmly said as she put her arms over her chest in a stubborn manner.

"Look, ma. She's not just any girl. She's Rose. Remember? The one who takes me home from work?"

Her gaze softened a little, but she still held her solid position. "Hmm. Well thank you for doing that favor for my son, Rose. But you don't need to do any _other_ favors."

"Ma, come on. she's just a friend," Desmond protested. "There's nothing going on between us and you shouldn't be worried about her, OK? Rose is..." He paused and looked at me with an intensity I've never seen before, continuing, " Rose is not like any other girl. She's pretty much amazing. With good morals and has such a caring, non-judgmental soul. So, don't worry about me ma. Honestly, I think her mother should be the one worried about me" He chuckled and it seemed whatever he said worked because his mother fully let her guard down and gave a half-smile.

"Fine," she said as she let out a sigh. "But keep this door open" she said strictly as she tapped on the door before exiting the room.

The breath I held while she was in the room, I let out and my eyes were wide in embarrassment. "Soo, your mom hates me. Great." I stated sarcastically.

His warm chuckle arose again and he shook his head. "No, it's fine. It's just that ever since my father died, my mom's been protective over me. That's all."

It made sense, but I still couldn't shake off the embarrassment and humiliation engulfing me. He sensed it too and put his hand on my shoulder, making me jump slightly from his warm touch.

"Calm down. It'll be ok. She'll get over it as soon as she sits down and reads a People magazine. I know my mother."

I turned my head to look at his vibrant eyes and changed the subject "Desmond...Did you mean what you said about me?"

"Yes, I wouldn't lie..." He trailed off and when he saw the uneasy look in my eyes, he started to regret telling the truth. "Look, I don't want things to get awkward between us because I like us as friends and I wouldn't want to jeopardize that and-"

"Desmond, I feel something for you too, but... I've been hurt really bad recently and I'm not ready to be vulnerable again"

He nodded understandingly "Well, I'll wait until you're ready"

* * *

**Riley**

"So what do you think?" Rebecca said as she was laying down next to me, ready some random ass baby magazine. "Riley? What do you think?" She asked again.

"I don't care" I said dully.

I could hear her suck her teeth in aggravation and mumble something in Spanish. "Ri, you need to start being more invested in our child's life."

I scoffed. "Oh, I didn't know it was a damn crime to not give a fuck about what kind on onesie or any other outfits the little nigga's gonna wear. Guess I get the worst father of the year award, huh?"

"It's not even about the outfits...It's about you and how cold you're acting towards me. When, I told you I was scared out of my mind and I didn't know what to do but I found comfort in that you were there for me...But now, it's as if I'm alone because you don't give a shit!" She exclaimed.

"I'm here, aint I? That's the best you're gonna get" I said calmly, not willing to put enough effort into another pointless fight.

"Is this how you're going to act when they're here? Detached and uncaring?" She started to cry, at first trying to contain the tears but her unruly emotions took over her body and she started to sob uncontrollably. "If that's how you're going to be, then we shouldn't be together. You say you'll be here for our kid, well you can still do that. But it's so painful to see you like this, acting so rude to me. I thought you loved me...I'm such an idiot"

My demeanor softened. A lot of things don't phase me - most things - but when it comes to women crying, it just gets to me. Reminds me of my mother..

"Becca..." I started. "I love you...Well, I did but I just don't feel the same no more." I shook my head, trying to form the correct words to say but failing miserably.

"Stop it! Just stop!" She said in-between sobs and pointed to the door. "I don't care anymore. Just get the fuck out!"

I stood up, but not to go to the door. Instead I went over to Rebecca, to try and calm her down. "Wait, Becca-"

"OUT!" She erupted, shaking slightly out of anger.

I swallowed and turned around to leave her house. Somewhere deep down, I felt a pang of guilt tugging at my consciousness. Guilt, anger, loss - all of these feelings mixed together and messing with my mind.

_Who do I have now?_

Yes, I was a complete ass to Rebecca and I was fully aware of it. But at the moment, I didn't care because I knew that she was desperate enough to sitck around through my bullshit. Was I really _that_ bad for someone like her to even give up on me? I shook my head and sighed as the cool air hit my face, zipping up my jacket since the autumn season drastically changed the temperature. I walked home, slowly dragging my feet along the battered sidewalk and trying not to think because thinking lead to the reminder that I was alone now. First it was Rose when she basically kicked me out of her life, then it was my family making me feel like I'm an idiot 24/7 for making a mistake, eventually my friends stopped talking to me or inviting me to hang out with them, and now it's Rebecca. Ever since that bitch became pregnant, my life has been nothing but shit and I'm getting tired of it.

Then the light bulb in my head clicked and I smirked.

_Maybe if..._

* * *

**Huey**

****A slight vibration took my eyes away from the television and I removed my arm around Jazmine to check the text message from my phone. I could feel her worried gaze on mine when I sighed roughly and clenched my jaw.

"What is is?" she asked.

"I'm going to go now. I just remembered that grandad wanted me to do some errands for him" I said, getting up from the beige living room couch I was sitting on with Jazmine, watching a movie she selected from the redbox booth.

"You have to go now? You can't go later?" Her dejected voice protested.

I shook my head no, "Besides, we have school tomorrow and it's getting late. You know how grandad gets"

She slowly nodded her head and gave me a faint smile before standing up to give me a chaste peck on the lips, her thin arms hugging me tightly then dropping them hesitantly - not wanting to let go. Then her eyes traveled to the front door, they were wide and frightened. Her face contorted to one of disgust and anguish all wrapped in one. Her feet seemed to be glued to the floor and refused to initiate any movement.

_I hate that look._

"It's OK. I'll walk myself out." I leaned down and gave her another kiss as she nodded then I went outside and across the street to arrive at my car.

My eyes looked around suspiciously, making sure it was clear before getting in my car and driving away to the remote destination. The houses became less lavish. The atmosphere changed from safe and secure to dangerous and intimidating. My car drove past run down buildings and uninviting people until I drove down a deserted alley way with a hooded man standing in the middle of it. I parked my car and got out of the vehicle.

"You're late" His cold voice spat.

"You're on my time. I'm the one paying you" I said, in an equally intimidating tone.

"Very well, but what you must realize is that I have other clients. Other _wealthier_ clients. My time should not be wasted...for future references"

I glared impatiently at him "You're wasting you're own time by complaining. Tell me what was so big that you had to call me out here at the last minute"

He chuckled coldly. "You mean this?" He held up a big manila envelope and waved it tauntingly. "I found who hurt your precious little _Jazmine_."

My glare hardened. "Don't you _ever _talk about her like that" I said in a deadly tone, before snatching the envelope out of his hands.

I took the picture out of the envelope and my eyes widened in shock when I saw the picture.

"So, you _do_ know who the culprit is?" He let out an amused chuckle, "This gets better and better...But now that I gave you what you wanted, you need to give me what I want" He held out his hand and I took the cash from my pocket and handed it to him. "Oh, yes. This is indeed what I need"

"Our business is done here" I turned to leave for my car until his voice stopped my footsteps.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that..."

I turned around to question his statement, but when I did there was no sight of him. I rolled my eyes and got into the car to head back home. My hands tightly gripping the steering wheel as I thought of the person who caused all of this hysteria. My eyebrows furrowed with rage and I glared ahead of me.

_Now that I know who you are, I'm going to fucking destroy you._


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter isn't the best because I wanted to just put something out there. Sorry for being gone so long. Just haven't been motivated and my busy schedule has been in the way.**

**luv ta luv ya: Omg! ****I love your enthusiasm for my story. It makes me want to write more and more. Dang! Lol. You're a dedicated RileyxRose lover. I thought people would like Desmond a lot, but I guess his smooth moves don't faze you. Lmao, I love it! As for Riley, you'll see what happens. Rebecca will tone down her cry baby attitude and embrace her feisty attitude soon. Yea, Huey knows who it is but that won't be revealed yet. I'm sorry I made you almost have 50 heart attacks and I hope I can get back on track.**

**keyks554: The baby is 100% his, which makes what he's about to do extremely dirty. The person won't be revealed until later chapters. lol**

** .167: Thanks sista! **

**mimi: Yea. Riley is going crazy with the alienation and stuff. Huey is the main one making him feel like shit. Desmond is completely amazing, which makes it so much juicier because Rose and Riley belong together but Desmond is who Rose deserves. Love triangles, man. Lol.**

** .xox: Lol, you're not retarded. Riley won't be getting any ice cream, though. He has something much messier in mind. But the culprit won't be known until a couple of chapters from now.**

**Rostam: I will! **** And thanks again for inboxing me about the story. Ever since then, I've been working on the chapters little by little every week until I came up with this. Hope you like it.**

**Che Black Diamond: You really about to be at a loss for words because of the end of this chapter. **

**Ohsoclever1: Thank you so much! A reviewer that's been there since the beginning. I feel like I'm doing something right when reviewers from years ago still review. As each chapter progresses, I try to elevate my language and keep the true personalities of the characters. Recently, I read the story from the beginning and I'm so happy about my improvement. I'm happy someone else sees it too. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Jazavelli: I'm starting to love Rose & Desmond together also! Lol. I know Rose and Riley will end up together eventually but I'm kind of like "But Desmond is so amazing…". I'm too attached to this OC. Smh. Oh, Rose will forgive him but that will be a while until that happens. You think Riley is too wrapped up in himself? Well, you're about to see how conceited he really is. Short Hiatus, lol. I thought I wasn't going to write for a couple of more months but I felt bad and wanted to put something out. As for Vengence…that might be on Hiatus. Idk yet because I have writer's block one particular part in the next chapter.**

**child who is cool: thanks! **

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Jazmine**

The blaring alarm clock woke me from my tumultuous slumber. My chest heavy and a sense of dread engulfed me as I realized that was the signal to get ready for school, so I rolled over and did what I did best for the last two days. I ignored it. Or so I thought until my room door briskly flung open and I could smell the faint lavender fragrance before her aggressive voice loudly rang through my ears.

"Jazmine Marie DuBois! You are not missing another day of school. Get up and get ready."

I groaned in protest, which usually would earn me an understanding caress of my cheek and a kiss on the forehead with an endearing remark such as "Take the day off sweetie," or "It'll be ok". But today was a different story._ Very different_.

"I said now!" My mother's unusual authoritative voice boomed.

I rolled my closed eyes as I let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine," I grumbled underneath my breath and threw my covers off of my frame as if it were the cause of all my frustrations. I leaned over and opened the nightstand drawer, which revealed bottles of pills to cure all of my problems – physically and mentally. All of this done trying to ignore the presence of my mother hovering over me as if I needed to be supervised. Any other time she would burst out into tears or try to have a heart to heart with me. It was only a matter of-

"Jazmine, I'm sorry I yelled at you…I've just been so worried about you," She sniffled, trying to hold back her tears. "Your father and I have been so worried about your behavior lately….We know this past couple of months have been hard for you and I really thought Dr. Pravoski was helping you in your therapy sessions. You were acting like your old self, hanging out with your friends and coping well with the…situation. But your grades and school attendance is proving otherwise."

I sat up from the bed and stared at the wall in front of me. My mother came closer to me and sat next to me.

"I'm not trying to act like nothing happened 2 months ago, but you need to do better," she stopped for a brief moment to clear her throat, "I know you applied to Wood Crest University and got your acceptance letter, but what about scholarships? Have you applied for them yet?"

She waited for my answer and when she received silence, she knew it. With a sigh, she said "See? The Jazmine I know puts all of her energy into her priorities and would always stay one step ahead of the group... Speaking of the group, why don't you hang out with them this weekend? You've stayed home for the past two weeks, besides when you go to school. And you're becoming so antisocial. It's just not like…you."

"I just don't feel like going out," I mumbled quietly.

"You're telling me for the past 2 weeks you haven't thought about letting loose and having fun with your friends?" She questioned incredulously.

"Well, let's see…I was almost killed by some anonymous guy that's still out there, which by the way, the cops still have no leads on him. Oh I guess I should be happy and forget about it and just party with my friends, shouldn't I?" I retorted sarcastically and allowed a sardonic smile to grace my face.

"Everyone else may baby you and I'm guilty of it myself, but damn it Jazmine, you can't let what happened control your life. It's your senior year! It's supposed to be an exciting year for you, but you're moping around like you have nothing to be happy about. You may have had a horrifying accident, but you have so many other things. You have _both_ parents, well and alive, that are still happily together. You live in a wealthy neighborhood and have what you _need_ and _want_. You have family, friends, and a boyfriend that absolutely adores you. You're possibly the _salutatorian_ of your class. You're brains, beauty, and talent all wrapped in one. Your life is so good, but you have one damaging moment holding you back to see that. Get your head out of your ass and enjoy what you _do_ have. Be grateful that you're still alive because not everyone gets miracles like that." She swiftly turned around and walked out of the room with a disappointed aura radiating off her like the light orange-tinted rays from the sun.

I sulked and reflected on the lecture, angry because it ruined my morning and angrier because I knew deep down my mother spoke the truth. When I came out of the hospital, I went back to my old self and some people questioned the authenticity of my emotions, but they didn't say anything. They allowed me to deal with the situation as I pleased. But, what if I don't want to act as if everything is OK anymore? I'm tired of the acting and my wall is slowly diminishing. What if I'm not as strong as I thought I was and now I'm having my belated depression? _Belated Depression. _ Is that even possible?

_But_...

After a traumatizing incident, I don't think I should shrug it off as if it never happened…But is there a limit on how to deal with something that alarming? I can't just make my feelings of paranoia and constant fear go away, but does that mean I'm the one in the wrong for wanting to alienate myself from others when I feel like this? No. Hell no. Unless my mother goes through something as startling as that, she should not tell me how I need to feel or act.

Although, I do see where she's coming from on some aspects. It _is_ my senior year and I _do_ have it better than a lot of other people. But, that _doesn't_ mean my near-death incident is insignificant – worth shrugging off and not dealing with how I truly feel- and I'm so done trying to put on an act like it is.

I shrugged and sighed deeply as I shook myself out from my intense thoughts. My phone vibrated, but I knew who it was before I touched it. Huey got into the habit of texting me every morning before school because, due to the medication I'm required to take and my close call with death a little over a two months ago, I'm not allowed to drive so Huey takes me to school.

Huey: You coming today?

I quickly replied 'yes' before getting my clothes together and hopping in the shower for about twenty minutes. I threw on my clothes – which represented my sluggish mood. Sweatpants, uggs, a long-sleeved shirt and a Hollister jacket. Not really caring about it, I put my hair into a messy bun and chose not to waste any time applying make-up to my face.

Because of my shortened morning routine, I had enough time to go downstairs and enjoy my daily toasted cheese-covered bagel with coffee sitting at the island instead of leaving the house in a hurry with the bagel on a napkin and coffee in the other hand. Plus, I wouldn't have to hear Huey's daily complaint about food in his car and how unhealthy my breakfast is.

As soon as I finished, I heard Huey blow the horn. 'Perfect timing,' I thought and slung my backpack over my shoulder as I left the house and entered the passenger side seat.

"Morning," Huey greeted as I entered got in the car.

I planted a brief kiss on his cheek and returned the "Good Morning." Other than the obnoxiously loud snoring of Riley in the backseat, the car ride was silent and I enjoyed it for the most part. It was a pleasant time to prepare myself mentally for a day I didn't want to have anything to do with but instead enjoy the comforting embrace of my bed. But, there was something off about Huey – I just felt it. Even in my state of anxiety, I could just tell. I noticed his uneasiness. The way his sturdy jaw clenched, how his usual relaxed but stern mouth was now strained, and his grip on the steering wheel was tight, causing the car to hit the divided lines painted on the road a few times.

He sensed my eyes glued to him, so he quickly glanced at me and asked, "What?"

"Are you OK?...," I asked worriedly. "You don't look OK."

"I'm fine," He brushed off curtly.

As if favor was on his side, we arrived in the parking lot of the school and had to get out of the car and into a crowd - which not appropriate for a private conversation. I made a mental note to coax him about what was really the issue troubling him, and I wouldn't take a "Nothing" or "I'm fine" as a legitimate answer either. The only reason he's off the hook now is the fact we're at school.

"Riley get up," Huey said with an annoyed tone laced around his voice as he put the car in park and turned off the engine.

"Man, fuck school," Riley exclaimed rebelliously and slumped deeper into the cushion of the seat, earning the notorious death glare from a discontent Huey.

_No, not now-_

"Yea. 'Fuck school' coming from the soon-to-be father who's going to need as much education as he can in order to get him out of the forthcoming debt from having a child when still a child."

_And the argument begins._

Ever since the discovery of Rebecca's pregnancy, Huey and Riley's usual bickering transformed into something more extreme and grim than ever before. It's now something the group and I have come to loathe and dread – especially me because I have to deal with them more often than the others do.

So, instead of trying to be the peaceful person I attempt to be and prevent the inevitable verbal abuse, I left the scene with discontent and went to find the crew.

I found them in the regular spot and was greeted with a smart remark from Caesar. "Well, look who decided to show up today"

I sighed and sat across from him, who was sitting next to Rose. Rose being the divider between him and Cindy. I rolled my eyes. They're still going on with this charade? "Trust me, I was forced to come. It wasn't my idea to come."

Rose pouted and her cheerful disposition abruptly switched to one full of concern. "Jazmine, if you ever want to talk about…it…we're here for you. You know that, right?"

Damn Rose and her uncanny ability to change even the bitterest moods. My unsatisfactory expression faltered and a half-smile graced my face. I nodded. "I know"

"You better know, bitch. We love you," Cindy chimed in with her own tough love spin.

I chuckled and replied with a quick, "Whatever, heffa"

"Speaking of stubborn and emotionally complex creatures, where's Huey?" Caesar asked.

Everyone chuckled at his little diss then my face turned sour and they understood what it meant.

"Another fight?" They asked in unison.

I nodded and they shook their heads.

"Wellll,.." Rose interrupted the awkward silence, "Jazmine."

I raised eyebrows in acknowledgement and waited for her to continue.

"We should do something this weekend," she finished.

"Yea. We miss our little Jazzy Fresh," Caesar said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes at the old nickname Caesar used to call me back in middle school, but let a small smile appear on my face. "Sure."

"Good…Cause Cindy and I were going to go shopping this weekend and you're coming with us no matter what. Then we'll meet up with the boys and have a barbecue" Rose said firmly.

"And if I didn't want to go?"

"It's simple," Cindy said before taking a sip of her coffee. "We'd drag you out of your house by force and maybe it'd knock some damn sense into your head"

Everyone stared at her warily, then Rose spoke up "Or we could just be non-violent and guilt you with the Les Misérables tickets we bought for tomorrow. We know how much you like musicals, and thought it could cheer you up."

Cindy pursed her lips and sucked her teeth. "Mhm. I think you're using Jazmine as an excuse to see a movie _you_ want to watch….I think we should watch Mama. That looks good a hell!"

Rose narrowed her eyes. "Now, you're the one trying to use Jazmine as an excuse!"

"Gotcha, bitch! You just admitted it. Aha!" Cindy teased as Rose's jaw dropped in shock. "I bet you aint expect that"

Rose recovered and responded, "I'm pretty sure Jazmine doesn't want to see a _scary_ movie." She shuddered slightly when she said 'scary'.

"Jazmine doesn't want to see it or, you don't want to see it?" Cindy said with a triumphant smirk.

I shook my head at the scene in front of me, Cindy and Rose bickering like siblings, and this time a genuine smile came out. Maybe I should hang out with the girls this weekend because it sounds a hell of a lot better than staying in the bed all day – although that's pretty amazing itself. There's only so much depression I could allow to consume me until I realize that I just want things back to normal. Being a carefree teen with amazing friends and a promising life ahead of me. To forget that _it_ ever happened. All I want is that... More than anything. But, I guess I have to take the steps to make that happen.

"You two can stop fighting. I'll go, even if you are using me" I glared at them playfully and they grinned sheepishly.

* * *

**Caesar**

After a long school day followed by rigorous studio time, finding comfort in my humble apartment was not difficult. It also helped that it was my favorite day of the week, Friday- the end of a school week and the beginning of the weekend.

My eyes began to adjust to the darkness, but were interrupted when I abruptly turned on the light switch. There was no need to venture to the kitchen since that order of Pollo Tropical that Sid brought to the studio appeased my hunger. Instead, I headed towards my bedroom bathroom to take a long, hot shower. Simultaneously rapping my original lyrics and singing sections that needed to be sung. Any tension I previously felt in my body left and was immediately replaced with relaxation. About 30 minutes later, I turned off the faucet and grabbed the burgundy towel next to the shower. Then dried myself off with haste to prevent the chilly feeling of the air and water interacting with the surface of my skin.

I was in the middle of putting on my white wife beater and grey sweat pants when the doorbell rang and my eyes squinted in suspicion. Quickly, they glanced at the clock and it was almost midnight.

_Who would come over this late at night? _

RING  
RING

The doorbell continued to ring furiously until I was close enough to yell "I'm coming! Hold on"

My eyes looked through the peephole and on the other side was my beautiful girlfriend. I smirked and opened the door but my smirk was soon replaced with a look full of worry. The usual vibrant and bossy Cindy was foreign compared to the one standing in front of me. Her eyes were red and streaks of tear stains were dried on her golden skin. There was a red duffel bag hanging from one of her shoulders and her body lightly shook due to the chill of the night. She immediately embraced me in a hug and I hesitantly rest my hand on her back. Backing up slowly still in the embrace, I closed and locked the door with my other hand.

I held her for a little longer until she gathered enough strength to look me in the eyes without bursting into fits of sobs and explain herself. "Ceez… _He_ found out"

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but before I could ask 'Who is he', she quickly muttered "My father" as she sat down on my black leather couch.

A loud, frustrated sigh escaped my lips and I put a hand to my forehead in aggravation. It was only a matter of time before this happened, but that didn't mean it would not catch me off guard. Ever since Cindy had her little squabble between her parents about us dating, we've been dating secretly. Since Cindy's father would disown her for 'ruining' his precious reputation. When she claimed she was out 'with the girls', she was really with me. When she would go out 'with friends', she neglected to mention my attendance. When Homecoming came around, I was forced to watch my girlfriend share that night with the son of one of her fathers' business partners. It's ridiculous, outrageous, and humiliating – but I put up with all of the bullshit to please her and keep her life somewhat stabilized. I thought Cin should just tell her parents about themselves and keep it moving, like she normally does, but she didn't want any more complications because of everything that's happened lately. Which is understandable, I guess, but I feel that we shouldn't be kept a secret. She's practically an adult, yet she's backing out like a frightened child yearning for the approval of her parents. What _will_ happen when she finally turns eighteen? Will she continue to have a double life to impress her overbearing, close-minded, racist family?

I took a seat next to her and looked ahead, staring at the beige wall on the other side of the room. "So he…?"

"Yes Ceez," she declared in an annoyed voice. "Why else would I have this with me?" She lifted up the duffel bag in front of my face where I could clearly see it, adding emphasis to her unpleasant mood.

"Don't get smart with me. I'm just making sure," I replied tersely. "You know how parents can be…So full of empty threats, but I guess yours aren't. Well, your father at least."

"Sorry," she exhaled harshly. "I'm just feeling so many damn emotions. Anger, betrayal, hatred, sadness – all of these at once. So many negative ones, but I don't mean to take it out on you babe."

I slid an arm around her and brought her close to me. "It's ok, I know you don't mean it." Then my hand lightly brushed her bangs to the side and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I would have gone to Rose's house. I knew she'd let me stay because her mother loves me, but it's so late and-"

My hand went up in protest. "Don't worry about it. You can stay as long as you need to"

Cindy shook her head in disbelief "I can't believe he threw me out like that. He did it so easily, too- As if he was taking out the fucking trash! ... To his own damn daughter!" She let her head fall on my chest and I could feel her sobs about to erupt again, but I put an end to it before it began.

"Shhh," I whispered in her ear, holding her fragile body in my arms, "Calm down, babe. Don't waste your thoughts, energy, or time on a person like that. One day he'll realize his mistake but it will be too late and he'll have to live with that regret forever"

I could feel her head shake in agreement against my chest. The rest of the night consisted of me comforting Cindy in her delicate condition. It was solemn and depressing, but I'd do anything to make Cin feel better.

_Anything…_

**Riley**

After that bullshit encounter with my gay ass brother, I headed to my destination. When I arrived there, she wasn't there and suddenly I became annoyed.

'_Where the hell is she,_' I thought impatiently.

Usually, she would be at her locker by now but here presence was nowhere to be found. I looked to the left of me down the hallway and saw plenty of students but none the person I wanted. I looked to my right and was about to turn my head until a certain someone came into view and rolled her eyes when she saw me standing here waiting. I smirked.

_Time to put the plan into action_

"It's about damn time your ass got here. Keeping a nigga waiting and shit..." I complained.

"Riley, we're not together anymore and I'm glad because I don't have to put up with your bitch ass anymore," She said flippantly. "Umm, you're in the way and I need to get to my locker. So move."

"Actually, you _do_ have to put up with me. You're my _baby mama_….Or are you?" I smirked.

Her eyes widened with contempt and was about to speak but I rudely cut her off.

"Ya know. Ever since this whole pregnancy shit, my life has been nothing but trouble. You've made me lose all my niggas, my family treats me like I'm the worst person ever, and you telling me Imma have to give up my life to support a baby? Naw, that's not cool." I shook my head for emphasis. "...and to think I might not even be responsible for you being pregnant."

Her eyes brimmed with tears and a part of me was softening up, but I ignored it. "What the hell are you talking about?" She gritted through her teeth, outraged.

I pushed any sympathy aside and did what needed to be done. "That's why you're going to tell everyone that the baby isn't mine" I said harshly.

"Riley, I've only been with you. You know that!" She shouted, causing people around us to look at the unfolding scene.

_Shit…_

_I forgot how dramatic this bitch is._

"No you haven't, you hoe!" I yelled at her as she gasped and slapped me.

"Take that back." She said through gritted teeth.

My jaw clenched out of anger and I resisted blowing my cover of playing it cool. Instead, I leaned in close enough to whisper and only she could hear it. "I know about your illegal parents…" Her face dropped and I continued, "And the baby _isn't_ mine because if it is then I'll call the authorities on them so fast that before you can say 'Que', yall gonna be back on a plane to wherever the hell you're from..._Or_ you can make this easy on everyone and tell people that I'm not the father and you don't know who the daddy is."

She shook her head and a single tear slipped down her left eye. "So, it came to this? You stooped so damn low to blackmailing me?"

Her face was full of many emotions, but the one being the most prominent was pain and at that point I didn't really care. Rebecca isn't important to me and she's causing all this shit to happen. The bitch is not even worth it.

"Don't be mad at me because you can't keep your legs closed for other niggas!" I yelled loud enough for the people around to hear and rubbed my cheek as I proceeded to brush past her.

And just like that, a huge weight lifted off of my chest. I smirked to myself.

_Reezy's back._

* * *

**I will put the preview to the next chapter on my Tumblr within the next few days. Hope you enjoyed and sorry again for being gone for so long.**


End file.
